Algo que no quiero que sepas
by Tomato Mermaid
Summary: -PAUSADO- Continuación de La Isla de los Sueños. Sanji parece amnésico, ¿pero será verdad? La llegada a una nueva isla con una maldición dificultará las cosas. Resubido, leed las notas del 1r cap para más info. Crossover con xxxHOLiC, yaoi, yuri.
1. Amnesia

_¿Alguien creyó que había dejado esto abandonado? Aún no. Quedan un par de capítulos para finalizarlo, pero por falta de tiempo, aún no podré subirlos. Sin embargo, aquí tenéis la historia corregida, resubida y tres caps nuevos. Si queréis leer directamente a partir de donde os quedasteis, id al nº 12._

_Si sois nuevos, espero que disfrutéis de mi primera historia larga y aún sin finalizar :P Un saludo._

**Algo que no quiero que sepas**

(Continuación de "La Isla de los Sueños". Fic ZoroxSanji, LuffyxAce, RobinxNami)

**Capítulo 1: Amnesia**

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente en la isla Rojiletto. Estaban cansados y esperaban no encontrarse en una situación parecida en mucho tiempo, pero poco a poco, mirándolo con aquel margen de tiempo, ya no les pareció tan terrible.

O eso creyeron hasta que Sanji despertó.

- ¡Sanji! ¡Estás bien! ¡Qué alegría! - exclamó la pelirroja al verlo salir por la trampilla del camarote y se lanzó a abrazarle. Todos rodearon a la pareja, algunos con una sonrisa cómplice por la suerte que tenía el cocinero. Pero el rubio, en vez de babear como hacía siempre que una chica se le acercaba, y más si le abrazaba, se quedó un poco rígido, haciendo que la navegante se girara a verlo interrogante. - ¿Qué te pasa?

Zoro salió tras él, sin poder ocultar en su rostro la consternación que sentía.

- ¿Quién es usted, señorita? - le preguntó el rubio con una de sus sonrisas más galantes.

Todos se quedaron con los ojos como platos, notando un extraño frío a la altura del estómago. Pasaron su vista de Sanji a Zoro y de Zoro a Sanji, aunque el peliverde trató de esquivarlas.

- ¿Pero qué dices? ¿No nos recuerdas? - le preguntó Nami, sujetándole de los hombros. - ¡Zoro! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ha sido culpa tuya? - le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

El aludido le miró incrédulo. ¿Cómo le podía echar a él la culpa?

- Yo que sé qué le ha pasado. Cuando se ha despertado me ha preguntado lo mismo.

- ¡Chopper! - gritó de repente Luffy - Revísale, seguro que puedes hacer algo, ¿no?

El renito se acercó nervioso hasta Sanji, pero éste se apartó cuando vio que le quería tocar con sus pezuñas.

- ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Un ciervo de peluche? - le preguntó mostrando recelo.

- ¡Idiota! ¡No soy un ciervo, y menos de peluche! ¡Soy un reno! - le gritó adquiriendo su forma humana.

Sanji se sujetó la cabeza, con la cara desfigurada de dolor.

- ¡¡Sanji!! ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó alarmada la pelirroja.

- No, me he mareado un poco y me duele la cabeza. ¿Me podríais dejar a solas?

Todos se miraron entre ellos. Nami propuso llevarlo de nuevo a la habitación de los chicos, pero Sanji les dijo que en la cocina ya estaría bien. Además tenía hambre, así que prepararía algo para comer, a lo cual se apuntó Luffy sin reparos.

- Está bien. Haré la comida a todos, pero por favor, dejadme solo.

- ¿Te las apañaras bien en la cocina, Sanji? ¿No necesitarás ayuda? - le preguntó Usopp.

- No te preocupes por eso.

Y se marchó sin dirigir la mirada a nadie. Los tripulantes del Going Mery se quedaron un rato en un tenso silencio, pero al final, volvieron a sus quehaceres cotidianos, sin percatarse de la mirada aguda que dirigía Robin hacia la cocina.

No conocía demasiado al cocinero, pero sí lo suficiente para afirmar que aunque perdiera la memoria, él siempre babearía por cualquier chica, aunque la acabara de conocer. Esa reacción cuando le abrazó Nami no fue normal, pero fuera cual fuese el motivo de aquella forma de actuar, no se metería.

En los días en que Sanji había estado inconsciente se fijó en que el espadachín había estado más callado que nunca, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera tranquilo. Se notaba que estaba preocupado por el cocinero, aunque lo disimulara, y que lo que sentía por él no era simple compañerismo o amistad. Había algo más fuerte entre ellos dos, y sospechaba que en la isla Rojiletto, la anterior donde habían estado, se hubieran descubierto sus sentimientos. Por eso estaba tan preocupado Zoro, y eso explicaría el motivo por el que Sanji había actuado así: fingía haber perdido la memoria.

Se sentó bajo el parasol junto a Nami y abrió un libro que comenzó a leer. Estaba convencida de que eso era lo que había pasado, así que observaría cómo se desarrollaban las cosas.

- Robin - la llamó Nami mientras examinaba un libro de navegación. - Dentro de una semana llegaremos a una nueva isla.

Ella levantó la vista del libro.

- ¿Ya sabes cuál es?

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba nerviosa.

- No. Pero parece que está vinculada con la isla del vampiro. Mira aquí. - le mostró el mapa y señaló una islita pequeña. - Aquí es a donde nos dirigimos. ¿Ves la forma que tiene? Pues fíjate en Rojiletto. Si unes las dos islas, ¿no forman una especie de cabeza de toro de perfil?

Robin miró lo que le señalaba su nakama y sonrió.

- Qué interesante, creo que a Capitán-san le hará gracia la idea. Pero, ¿no te parece un poco extraño que si antes estaban unidas, ahora se encuentren tan separadas la una de la otra? Seguro que es una casualidad, el que tengan ésta forma.

- Mmm... - gruñó no muy convencida. No lo pasó demasiado bien en aquella isla, y le aterraba ir a otra que tuviera relación con ésta, pero no habían podido llenar la despensa y si se la saltaban, la próxima estaba a un mes. Teniendo en cuenta a Luffy, no sobrevivirían ni una semana. - Si hay líos allí, compramos provisiones y nos largamos antes de que vengan los problemas.

- Eso si tienes suerte de que el Log Pose se cargue rápido. - puntualizó la morena, sin apartar la vista del libro.

Nami emitió un gemido ahogado, pero decidió investigar más acerca de la misteriosa isla a la que se dirigían.

Mientras, en el castillo de popa, Zoro había empezado con su entrenamiento de pesas. Las agitaba adelante y hacia atrás como si no pesaran nada, aunque en realidad, estaba zarandeando 500 kg de metal. Era increíble que el Going Mery no estuviera descompensado.

"Joder... ¿Habrá sido culpa mía?" se preguntó Zoro en sus pensamientos. "Tal vez llegué demasiado tarde... Y la falta de sangre le ha hecho olvidar... Ha sido culpa mía, mierda..." agitó con más fuerza sus brazos, machacándose el cuerpo como solía hacer cuando pensaba en Sanji. Quería dejar de pensar en él, pero siempre aparecía en medio de sus pensamientos y no podía hacer nada para sacarlo, por eso intentaba disimular los calores que le venían entrenando duramente hasta no poder más.

"Bueno... así al menos ya no recuerda lo que le dijo ese estúpido vampiro... Así que con que nos recuerde a nosotros bastará... Aunque si recuperara la memoria... ¿Qué haré? ¿Qué tengo que hacer, maldita sea?"

Dejó caer las pesas con cuidado y se secó el sudor de la frente y el cuello con una toalla, mirando al mar, pensativo, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos mientras dejaba totalmente olvidado el entrenamiento.

Desde la cocina, Sanji observaba a Zoro a través de uno de los ojos de buey que daban a popa mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Expulsó el aire nervioso, contemplando el torso desnudo de su nakama, que parecía tan distraído. Su cuerpo, levemente apoyado en la barandilla, de espaldas a él... ¿qué era lo que exactamente le hacía sentir? No le hacía sentir nada, eso es lo que quería creerse, ya que se supone que es Zoro el que está enamorado de él, y no al revés. Pero aquellas largas noches, oyendo gemir su nombre al espadachín, habían logrado colarse en sus sueños, y se sentía extraño cada vez que lo tenía cerca, como si aquel sueño compartido fuera un hecho real.

- Puff... tendría que haber pasado de él... - suspiró, pasándose la mano por el rostro, y deteniendo sus dedos sobre sus labios, recordando como conscientemente había besado a Zoro mientras dormía. Fue un beso apasionado, donde se notaba la desesperación del espadachín por poseerle. Pero no podía ser. Los dos eran hombres, y además él mismo era un mujeriego, que perdía la cabeza por cualquier chica bonita que pasara por delante suya. Era imposible que se enamorara de él.

"... Sanji..." recordó los gemidos del espadachín, aún en contra de su voluntad. Sonaban siempre tan sensuales, con aquella voz ronca medio apagada pero llena de deseo. Sus mejillas enrojecieron, y el corazón se le aceleró al notar lo que le provocaba ahí abajo. Mierda... No podía ser, no. No se enamoraría de él. No estaba enamorado de él.

Apartó la vista de la ventana y miró la cocina en penumbras. Era cierto lo que dijo antes de que tenía hambre, así que se distraería un rato cocinando. Y mejor si evitaba usar verduras hoy, ya que su color verde le recordaban irremediablemente al cabeza marimo.

Afuera, Luffy estaba sentado en el mascarón de proa del Going Mery, mirando el horizonte. Desde que abandonaron la isla, él también había estado un poco apagado, y no le había dicho la razón a nadie.

Aquella chica, Yume, había utilizado sus últimas fuerzas para que salieran de allí, y le estaría eternamente agradecido. Hasta el momento, sólo Shanks se había sacrificado de esa manera para salvarle, y eso le hacía sentir triste. Subió las rodillas hasta tenerlas a la altura del pecho y escondió la cabeza entre ellas. Él quería proteger a sus nakama, pero alguna vez le gustaría sentir que es protegido, aunque él fuera fuerte. Quería sentir la tranquilidad de estar entre los brazos de alguien y no pensar en nada, en sentirse a salvo. Y la única persona en la que pensaba cuando sentía esa necesidad era su hermano.

Ace le había abrazado y besado tantas veces cuando habían vivido juntos en su pueblo... Después de tanto tiempo, tenía ganas de volverle a ver y que le volviera a mimar como hacía. En Alabasta no tuvo la oportunidad de quedarse a solas con él, pero estaba convencido de que si volvía a verle, aunque estuvieran todos sus compañeros delante, le obligaría a estar con él hasta que estuviera satisfecho, aunque sabía que nunca lo estaría mientras estuvieran separados.

"¿Por qué no os unís tú y tus nakama a la tripulación de Barbablanca?"

- ¡¡Ni hablar!! - exclamó, poniéndose en pié. Quería mucho a su hermano, pero eso no lo haría nunca. - ¡¡Yo seré el Rey de los Piratas!! - alzó un puño con convicción y miró a sus compañeros, algunos le devolvían la mirada sorprendidos por esa explosión de energía.

"No tengo que pensar en eso, que me pone triste." se convenció, y se marchó de un salto a molestar a alguno de sus amigos.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Unas horas después, cuando ya comenzaba a anochecer, Sanji les anunció que había preparado la cena. Luffy fue el primero en entrar en la cocina a una velocidad de vértigo, sorprendiendo al rubio, que se acababa de asomar por la puerta y que le pasó el chico de goma a escasos centímetros. Los demás fueron entrando con más normalidad, salvo Zoro, que se había metido en la ducha pocos minutos antes de que acabara de hacer la comida.

- Sanji, ¿estás mejor? - preguntó la pelirroja, preocupada por su amigo.

- Sí, no te preocupes. - esbozó una hermosa sonrisa y le sirvió un plato decorado perfectamente.

- ¿Te acuerdas de alguno de nosotros o de alguna aventura de las que hemos vivido? - preguntó Usopp, empezando a comer.

Sanji se sentó, después de servirse su plato y se concentró en actuar como había meditado que haría.

- Son recuerdos muy difusos, no sabría decir si son verdad o no. Sin embargo, no me siento mal entre vosotros. - comenzó a comer, sin percatarse de cómo le miraba la morena.

- ¿Y de espadachín-san te acuerdas? ¿Te sientes incómodo cuando estás cerca de él? Porque él estaba junto a ti cuando despertaste, y seguro que hablasteis de algo antes de subir a cubierta.

Sanji se atragantó. ¿Por qué tenía que hablarle justamente de él? ¿Era a propósito o inocentemente? No, seguro que su querida Robin-chwan no quería decir nada con segundas intenciones, pero también era cierto que era muy inteligente.

- No me gusta estar cerca de él. Tengo la sensación de que no nos llevábamos del todo bien. - afirmó, y se llenó la boca de comida, para evitar que le hiciera otra pregunta.

- ¡Uohh! ¿Cómo lo has sabido, Sanji, que no te llevabas bien con él? - preguntó Luffy, totalmente ajeno a saber que Sanji les estaba engañando.

- Intuición. - masculló molesto. Dejó caer el tenedor sobre el plato y se levantó. - Voy a tomar el aire. - y salió, encontrándose con la penumbra de la noche.

Encendió un cigarrillo y bajó hasta cubierta con parsimonia, se acercó al mástil y dejó su cuerpo resbalar por él hasta quedar sentado. Estaba hecho un lío. En el momento en que decidió que fingiría no recordarles no se dio cuenta de que sería tan complicado. Lo mejor sería mantenerse apartado de ellos hasta que pudiera decirles la verdad. Y eso no sería hasta que Zoro dejara de amarle, aunque era realmente complicado hacer eso. ¿Cómo hacer para que te dejen de querer? Tal vez esa no fuera la solución.

La trampilla del camarote de los chicos se abrió y se asomó Zoro, la fuente de sus problemas. Sus miradas se cruzaron unos segundos, entre sorprendidas y dolidas. Se aproximó hasta el rubio y le miró a los ojos, aunque éste los apartó enseguida.

- ¿Qué tal estás? - le preguntó con una voz demasiado suave para ser la habitual en Zoro.

- Tsé... ¿Y cómo quieres que esté? - le contestó con fastidio. - No me siento demasiado a gusto, que digamos. - masculló, contradiciéndose a lo que les había dicho a los demás.

El espadachín se sentó a su lado, contemplando el cielo estrellado en aquella noche de luna creciente. La brisa le llevó a Sanji el olor de su pelo limpio, que le pareció embriagador, y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que cuando se despertó, Zoro también se acababa de duchar.

- Oye, ¿cuántas veces te duchas al día? Es que no pareces un tipo que se arregle demasiado. - dijo, mirando de reojo su camiseta blanca tan hecha polvo.

Zoro se mantuvo en un estado como de ensoñación, como a punto de dormirse y le contestó con una voz tan suave como la anterior.

- Me he estado entrenando toda la tarde. No me parecía apropiado aparecer en la cocina para cenar oliendo mal. - explicó, refiriéndose más bien a que no quería molestarlo a él con su fuerte olor a sudor. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo aquella tristeza en su corazón desde que el cocinero se despertó, y la sensación de nerviosismo y placer de estar tan cerca de él.

- Pues tampoco te preocupes tanto. Si hueles demasiado mal, ya te haré comer fuera, en el suelo, con un plato para perros. - masculló Sanji, algo molesto por aquel tono de voz tan inusual en él, y apartándose de allí. Se sentía muy cómodo cerca de él, pero se había repetido toda la tarde que no estaba enamorado de Zoro, que no sentía nada por él, pero conociéndose, sabía que si el peliverde le decía algo de más o simplemente le rozaba alguna parte sensible de su cuerpo, acabarían mal las cosas. Sin cruzar ninguna palabra más, bajó por la trampilla y se marchó al baño, ya que no había tenido oportunidad de asearse desde que había despertado.

Por otra parte, Zoro se quedó un rato más donde estaba, triste por la realidad: Sanji había perdido la memoria por su culpa, y además sabía que nunca correspondería sus sentimientos. Lo mejor sería olvidarle, aunque le costara tiempo. Al menos lo intentaría.

Se marchó a la cocina, donde Luffy casi había terminado con toda la comida, y se quedó allí hasta que casi todos se largaron. Bebía lentamente una botella de ron, sorbiendo tragos de vez en cuando, sin ninguna prisa por terminársela, y Robin que se había quedado leyendo uno de sus libros, le dirigió la vista después de un buen rato.

- ¿Estás preocupado? - le preguntó con una de sus misteriosas sonrisas.

Zoro le dirigió la mirada, sin separar los labios de la botella.

- ¿Te lo parece? - le preguntó sin muchos ánimos. Robin asintió y volvió a centrarse en su libro. Había pensado en no meterse, pero después de ver la reacción que había tenido Sanji al preguntarle por Zoro, sintió la necesidad de ayudarles. Porque era seguro que esos dos se querían más de lo que admitirían nunca.

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche? - le preguntó, aunque la respuesta era obvia. Cerró el libro y se levantó del asiento, tirando del brazo de Zoro para que le siguiera. - Vamos a divertirnos.

El chico tragó saliva. ¿A qué se refería? ¿Acaso quería lo que se temía? ¡De ninguna manera! No podía tener sexo con ella. Pero tampoco podía decirle que era homosexual...

Robin lo llevó hasta su camarote, que compartía con Nami, y después de entrar cerró con llave. La navegante no se encontraba allí, tenía guardia esa noche, y como el rubio no lo sabía no le pudo hacer el turno.

- ¿Qué quieres? - le preguntó receloso, pegando su cuerpo a la pared más lejana de donde estaba ella. Robin rió ante esa reacción, sabía lo que se había imaginado el chico.

- Tranquilo. - le pidió con dulzura. Se giró hacia uno de sus armarios, donde se puso a rebuscar algo entre la ropa. - Vamos a jugar. - le propuso animada, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

"Oh, no... Ya sé lo que va a sacar de ahí...". Se imaginó a Robin vestido de sado, con un látigo en sus manos, un sujetador que apenas le cubría de cuero negro y unas braguitas igual de pequeñas. Le atizaba con el látigo mientras seguía repitiendo: "Vamos a jugar" con esa sonrisa suya. Se puso a temblar de espanto por ese pensamiento.

- ¡No! ¡A mi no me va el sado! - exclamó, casi sin darse cuenta. La arqueóloga le miró sorprendida, y luego se echó a reír abiertamente, algo que nunca hacia, y le mostró lo que llevaba en sus manos.

Una diadema con orejitas de gato, curiosamente de color verde, algo que podría afirmar que era una cola peluda del mismo color, una minifalda negra y una camiseta de tirantes color blanco muy pequeña.

- ¿Qué es esto? - le preguntó con recelo. Parecía que no iba muy desencaminado con lo del sado, aunque ella iba a vestirse de una manera muy extraña.

- Vamos a disfrazarnos. Será divertido.

- ¿Eh? ¿Es un tipo de sexo sadomaso? - le preguntó, aún sin caer en lo que quería realmente la morena.

- No. No vamos a tener sexo. - le informó la chica. - ¿O prefieres que sí?

Zoro negó rápidamente con la cabeza, tranquilizándose, aunque en parte. Era mejor disfrazarse a eso.

- Pues si te pones eso, no irás muy distinta a lo que llevas siempre.

- Te equivocas. - se acercó a él, que ya no huía de ella y le tendió la ropa. - Esto es para que te lo pongas tú.

- Jajaja... Sí, claro. Bueno, me voy a dormir, buenas noches. - se despidió, dispuesto a salir antes de que Robin se volviera una persona completamente desconocida para él, pero una mano brotó del pomo de la puerta, negando con el dedo índice alzado.

Zoro retrocedió, tragando saliva, y Robin le colocó las orejitas en la cabeza.

- Ya verás que divertido.

**TSUZUKU**


	2. Ese uno por ciento

**Capítulo 2: Ese uno por ciento**

- Verás que divertido. - le había dicho la morena, mientras le ponía en la cabeza la diadema con orejitas de gato. Zoro abrió los ojos a más no poder de tener a la chica tan cerca de su cara, y aún más perplejo que hiciera lo que hacía. ¿Se había vuelto loca? No reconocía a esa Robin.

- Suéltame... - le pidió, forcejeando para librarse de ella, pero montones de manos brotaron de todas partes, sujetando a Zoro e inmovilizándolo. - ... Eres una pervertida... - le recriminó, cuando notó cómo un par de manos le bajaban los pantalones.

- Shh... - le pidió ella. Otra mano le pasó la minifalda y le obligó a ponérsela, mientras Zoro se retorcía en sus manos, intentando librarse del agarre. Las manos le sacaron la camiseta y la faja, haciendo que Zoro se sonrojara.

- ¿Qué pretendes? - le preguntó, notando como varias manos le acariciaban el pecho sin querer al pasarle la otra camiseta demasiado pequeña para él, sintiéndose un inútil de ser manipulado así por ella.

- "Cosplay Time". - se limitó a responderle, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

Al terminar, las manos desaparecieron y Robin contempló su obra. Zoro estaba realmente muy mono, con las mejillas como tomates y las orejitas de gato a conjunto con la cola; además, su vello tenía un color tan pálido que apenas se le notaba. Sin embargo, el chico se miró con aprensión, horrorizado de que su imagen de chico duro hubiera sido destrozada de aquella manera, y cuando quiso hacer ademán de quitárselo, Robin se lo volvió a impedir, abrazándole y acariciando su pecho sensualmente, aplastando sus senos contra él.

- ¿No vas a esperar a que yo también me disfrace? - le pidió, con cara de perrito abandonado.

- Haz lo que quieras. - le respondió y se giró para no verla desnuda. ¿Qué tenía esa chica en la cabeza? ¿A qué estaba jugando? Le estaba poniendo muy nervioso todo aquello y sería capaz de dar su alma al diablo con tal de que nadie entrara y les pillara en esa situación. Pero Zoro había armado mucho jaleo mientras Robin le ponía el cosplay, y como la habitación de los chicos era contigua a esa y cierto cocinero oyó al espadachín en un lugar que no debía, abrió la puerta de un patadón.

- ¡¡¿Se puede saber qué le haces a Robin-chán, estúpido marimo?!! - fue su grito cuando entró. Pero la imagen lo dejó perplejo. Robin llevaba una camisa blanca demasiado grande para ella, una corbata negra, pantalones largos negros y una chaqueta parecida a las que solía llevar el cocinero. En sus labios sostenía un bolígrafo, en sus manos un cuaderno abierto y llevaba unas gafas de montura gruesa y negra rectangulares. Mientras que Zoro era todo lo contrario: minifalda negra, una camiseta demasiado pequeña y orejas y cola de gato.

El peliverde quiso que se lo tragara la tierra ese mismo instante. Justamente había tenido que entrar él. Y se quedó tan sorprendido al verlo que no sabía como reaccionar.

Miró a Robin, luego a Zoro, luego señaló a éste, mirando a la chica, como si esperara que le dijera algo, pero ella sólo les miraba divertida. Luego se giró, miró la puerta que se había salido de sus goznes por la fuerza de la patada. Luego se dio la vuelta, como esperando que la imagen hubiera cambiado, pero no era así. Bueno, sí: Zoro estaba más colorado si podía ser posible. Incluso parecía que le saliera humo por las orejas de la vergüenza que estaba pasando.

- ... - las palabras se quedaron ancladas en su garganta. Carraspeó y volvió a intentar. - ¿Estoy soñando? - preguntó simplemente.

- ¡¡Qué original!! - le respondió el espadachín con sorna, explotando de rabia.

- ¡¡Tú si que eres original!! ¡¡¿A qué viene ese disfraz?!! ¡¡¿Y por qué estás en la habitación de las chicas?!! - le gritó, reaccionando por fin.

- ¡¡Ha... ha sido cosa de ella!! - se defendió, señalándola con el dedo, acusador.

- ¡Sí claro, y yo me lo creo! ¡¡Y no señales a una dama, maleducado!! - le pegó una patada que iba directa a su cara, pero que logró esquivar por milímetros.

- ¡¡Pues tú antes me has señalado y no te he dicho nada!! - le contestó, intentando pegarle un puñetazo, que el rubio también esquivó.

Se enzarzaron en una pelea donde los dos se propinaban insultos, patadas y puñetazos. Robin suspiró. Tal vez no debería haberse metido...

- ¡¡Eres un pervertido!! - le gritó Sanji, refiriéndose a la ropa que llevaba el otro.

- ¡¡Pues tú si que eres un pervertido, que te la pasas intentando ligar con todas las mujeres que te encuentras!!

Zoro le agarró del cuello de la camisa mientras que Sanji le sujetó por los hombros, intentando seguir golpeándose, mientras daban vueltas por la habitación, hasta que uno cayó al suelo, y el otro fue tras él. Rodaron por el suelo de la habitación, sin que nadie les detuviera, chocando contra los muebles y cayéndoles encima lo que sostuvieran, hasta que llegaron al límite de la pared y ahí se detuvieron, jadeantes, con una mirada penetrante puesta el uno en el otro.

De repente, fueron conscientes de la situación en la que se encontraban, y Zoro, que se había quedado debajo, totalmente indefenso e inmovilizado, apartó la vista, sonrojándose levemente de nuevo. El rubio le contempló, fascinado por la expresión de su cara, tan tierna. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, debido a la pelea que habían librado. Estaba tan trabajado por los entrenamientos a los que se sometía que parecía casi tener senos femeninos, y los labios entreabiertos del peliverde, dejando escapar entrecortada su respiración le empezaban a excitar demasiado. Se moría de ganas por probarlos y por tocar lo que la vista no le permitía ver.

Pero, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Él no le amaba. Aunque sí que debía admitir lo caliente que le había puesto aquella situación... Sin embargo, no podía perder el control y que Zoro se hiciera ilusiones. De esa manera seguiría estando enamorado de él. Sus brazos flaquearon, pero se levantó de encima del espadachín y le pegó una patada en las costillas.

- No vuelvas a acercarte a mí. - ésta vez ni se molestó en insultarle. Estaba tan furioso por lo que sentía su cuerpo hacia el peliverde, que su razón estaba empezando a perder voz en sus encuentros con él. Definitivamente, debía alejarse de él.

Salió de la habitación, pero desde el umbral murmuró unas palabras.

- Robin-chán, ahora vuelvo a arreglarte la puerta. Voy a cogerle prestadas unas herramientas a Usopp. - y desapareció en las sombras.

Zoro se incorporó lentamente, tocándose la parte en que el cocinero le había pegado, y con una expresión como si estuviera a punto de llorar pero no supiera cómo hacerlo, aunque no precisamente por el dolor físico. Se quitó los complementos que le había puesto la morena y después la ropa de mujer, quedando en calzoncillos.

- Robin, no sé qué pretendías, pero Sanji no me va a corresponder jamás. Y prefiero que no te metas. - le pidió, con una voz tan suave que estremeció a la morena. Recogió su ropa y estaba dispuesto a irse cuando la chica le detuvo.

- ¡No puedes darte por vencido! - su rostro parecía tan triste como el suyo. - No hagas como yo... - bajó la vista al suelo, apretando los puños con fuerza, temblando desconsolada.

No podía permitir que dos personas que se amaban de verdad no estuvieran juntas. Porque por más que quisiera a aquella persona y estuviera siempre a su lado, esa persona no mostraba ningún interés por ella.

Zoro no sabía a quién se refería la morena, incluso le sorprendió oír aquellas palabras, pero se sintió identificado con su dolor, y la abrazó sin previo aviso, sorprendiéndola a ella también.

Fue un abrazo tosco, le estrechaba demasiado fuerte las costillas y no sabía dónde apoyar las manos, sin embargo le correspondió, sin poder contener las lágrimas, dejándose llevar por la sensación de protección que le ofrecía su nakama.

No supo cuánto duró el abrazo. Tal vez unos segundos, tal vez varios minutos, pero ambos se encontraron más tranquilos y consolados. Se dirigieron una última mirada y Zoro se marchó sin decirle nada más.

Robin recogió algunos de los libros que habían caído al suelo mientras el espadachín y el cocinero se habían peleado, los apiló y los dejó sobre una mesa. Se dejó caer rendida en la cama, haciéndose un ovillo, pensando en la persona que más quería. Era tan triste saber que no le fuera a corresponder jamás, ahora que por fin había encontrado a la persona por la que sería capaz de morir y matar si era necesario.

Pero también era triste ver como dos chicos que se amaban no lo reconocían y se mantenían alejados. Todo por ese estúpido orgullo masculino. Suspiró y se quedó dormida al poco rato.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, Sanji entró, y sin hacer demasiado ruido, arregló la puerta. Había visto salir al peliverde en ropa interior de la habitación, y Robin se encontraba tirada en la cama, durmiendo profundamente, sin haberse cambiado de ropa. ¿A qué había venido lo de antes? ¿Realmente había sido idea de la morena?

- ¿Por qué parece Robin-chán tan triste? - murmuró, cuando se acercó a verla, contemplando su ceño fruncido como si le doliera. Buscó una manta con que taparla, apagó la luz de la habitación y se marchó al camarote de los chicos, donde intentó dormir.

Zoro le oyó llegar. Se había echado en su hamaca y también escuchó como suspiraba el rubio, contagiándosele, aunque tuvo que disimular para no ser oído.

Estaba avergonzado con lo que había pasado antes, pero sentía una extraña sensación en su estómago, como un hormigueo. Cuando Sanji se quedó encima de él, notó como primero parecía perder la razón, y hasta estuvo seguro de que le iba a besar, pero después, una mirada de odio y una patada.

"- ¡¡¿Se puede saber qué le haces a Robin-chán, estúpido marimo?!!" recordó que le había dicho, sintiendo una punzada en su corazón. Lo primero en lo que se había preocupado había sido de ella, aunque pensándolo bien, era lógico. Era una mujer, y si cualquier persona oía gritos donde había un hombre y una mujer, lo más normal es que defendieran a ésta, ya que suele ser más débil. Aunque ese no fuera el caso de Robin... Entonces cayó en la cuenta. ¿No estaba amnésico? ¿Cómo es que recordaba el nombre de Robin? Bueno, era posible que mientras él no estuviera presente, los demás se presentaran de nuevo y le dijeran sus nombres. Pero lo de marimo... Hasta bastante tiempo después de que se conocieron no empezó a llamarlo así. ¿Cómo había podido recordar ese odioso mote tan rápido?

Giró la mirada hacia la hamaca del cocinero, que estaba debajo de la de Luffy, y frunció el ceño. ¿Podría ser que en realidad estuviera haciendo eso para no estar cerca de él?

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

- Uahhh... Qué frío hace... - se quejó la pelirroja. La taza que sostenía entre sus manos ya no estaba caliente, y la manta no era suficiente para mantenerla en calor.

Durante el día había hecho buen tiempo, casi veraniego, pero durante las últimas horas había empezado a descender la temperatura considerablemente, dejándola agarrotada sentada en el suelo allá arriba en el canasto de vigía.

- Mmm... La presión atmosférica está descendiendo, puede que mañana llueva... - se perdió en sus divagaciones. El horizonte estaba liso, sin ninguna isla cercana a la vista ni barcos ni nada. El rumor de las olas la adormecieron, tranportándola mentalmente hasta su cama calentita, en su camarote, oyendo la tranquila respiración de su compañera de habitación mientras dormía.

Estaba a punto de caer dormida cuando se obligó a levantarse y miró con los ojos entrecerrados su reloj de pulsera, comprobando la hora con la escasa luz de la luna.

- Acabó mi turno. Me voy a despertar al dormilón de Luffy... Uahh... - bostezó, mientras bajaba por la escalera de cuerda hasta cubierta. Se metió por la trampilla silenciosamente como un gato y se acercó a su capitán. - Ey, Luffy... - lo zarandeó, pero no encontró respuesta. - Luffy, es tu turno, venga... - el chico roncó sonoramente, con un globo de moco hinchándose y desinflándose saliendo de su nariz. Si lo reventaba seguro que despertaría, pero qué asco le daba tener que tocar sus mocos. No, mejor le pegaba un capón. - ¡Venga, Luffy, que tengo sueño! - lloriqueó cogiéndole del cuello de la camisa.

- Nami-san, ¿pasa algo? - preguntó la suave voz del cocinero en la oscuridad.

- Ah, Sanji-kun, perdona, ¿te he despertado? - se disculpó.

El rubio se levantó y estiró los brazos hacia arriba, quitándose el encarcaramiento.

- Tranquila, la verdad es que no puedo dormir. Ya sabes, me he pasado una semana entera durmiendo. Jaja... - rió suavemente. - ¿Ocurre algo?

- Es el turno de vigilancia de Luffy. Mañana no va a hacer demasiado buen tiempo y necesito estar descansada, pero éste tonto no se despierta. - le pegó otro capón, pero el chico de goma no reaccionó.

- No te preocupes, ya hago yo el turno de Luffy. Ya me lo devolverá en otro momento. - colocó una mano en el hombro de la pelirroja, haciendo que soltara el moreno.

- ¿De verdad que no pasa nada? Estás amnésico...

- Eso no afecta. Además ya te he dicho que no puedo dormir. Y también necesito pensar... - su voz sonó distante. - Venga, ve a dormir, mi pelirroja. Buenas noches. - cogió su mano con delicadeza y la besó, provocándole un subidón de colores.

- ¡Ey, no te aproveches! - y le pegó un capón a él también en la cabeza.

- Ah, me encanta cuando te enfadas. - suspiró con los ojos en forma de corazón.

Ambos salieron de los camarotes y cada uno se dirigió a su sitio, aunque antes, Sanji fue a prepararse un termo con café caliente para pasar lo que quedaba de noche.

La verdad es que no había podido pegar ojo desde que se había acostado. Le había dejado el cuerpo extraño eso de ver a Zoro vestido de mujer. No sabía muy bien por qué. ¿Era porque le había resultado desagradable? ¿O era más bien por cómo había terminado la pelea después? Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Nami bajó a su camarote silenciosamente, igual que como había entrado al camarote de los chicos. Al entrar notó ese ambiente que había añorado, el olor a madera de su habitación y sus muebles, y el lejano pero fragante aroma a flores de Robin, que dormía plácidamente.

- Qué extraño que duerma... Siempre me la encuentro leyendo algún libro... - susurró la navegante. Encendió una lámpara y dejó la llama al mínimo para no molestar a su amiga, mientras se cambiaba para irse a dormir.

Pero al pasar al lado de la morena vio algo por el rabillo del ojo que no identificó, y se paró a obsevarla detenidamente. Las gafas destellaban a la débil luz y la manta mal puesta le reveló la ropa de hombre que llevaba.

Una vena saltó en su frente. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Sanji estaba amnésico y se iba con Robin a jugar a cosplays? Seguro que era algún tipo de juego pervertido. Y claro, el chico no podía dormir de lo excitado que estaba...

- Será guarro... - apretó los puños con furia, y recordó el beso que le había dado en su mano, con tanta dulzura. Estaba claro que Sanji no era más que un faldillero, y el pobre Zoro se había tenido que enamorar de él. Compadecía su suerte, aunque el peliverde no le cayera del todo bien.

Pero más importante que lo que se trajera entre manos Sanji, y los problemas de Zoro, ¿por qué le dolía pensar en que Robin y Sanji hubieran tenido algo? ¿Era que le gustaba el cocinero?

- No... Eso no puede ser... - recapacitó, con una gota de sudor en su frente. Podía ser todo lo galán que quisiera, que a ella ese rollo no le iba. ¿Entonces por qué?

Acercó sus manos hasta el rostro de Robin y le sacó las gafas, que le habían marcado el tabique nasal, y acarició con las yemas de los dedos la piel enrojecida, intentando aliviarla. De los labios de la morena se escapó un suspiro mientras dormía y Nami se acurrucó a su lado, tapando con su manta a las dos, con el ceño aún fruncido.

Mañana ya hablaría con ella, pensó. Apagó la lámpara y en pocos minutos se durmió.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Lo ojos del chico se abrieron de repente, sobresaltado.

- ¡Uah! ¡Nami me va a cocinar! - exclamó, incorporándose en la hamaca. Había soñado que como no había ido a su turno de vigilancia, le había metido en el horno y lo miraba desde fuera relamiéndose los labios. - Me he dormido... Espero que Nami no me meta en el horno... - y se marchó corriendo escaleras arriba, sin importarle mucho el ruido que hiciera.

Con ruidosos y atolondrados pasos correteó por la cubierta, encaramándose por la escalerilla de cuerda, y se asomó al canasto con nerviosismo.

- ¡Nami, no me comas! - fue su disculpa nada más llegar, pero al encontrarse al cocinero, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. - ¡Argh, ya ha llamado a Sanji para que me cocine! - se llevó las manos a la cabeza en gesto desesperado.

- ¿Ein? - no entendía ni jota de lo que hablaba el moreno, así que trato de calmarlo y entonces le contó todo, sorprendiendo aún más al rubio por la imaginación de su capitán. - Jajaja, despiértate, que aún andas dormido.

- Mmm... - gruñó Luffy, un poco avergonzado por lo que había pasado.

Sanji le invitó a sentarse a su lado, le ofreció un poco de manta y se sentaron juntos, aunque procurando que no hubiera demasiado contacto físico entre ellos.

- Bueno, no te preocupes, a veces pasa... - recordó aquel incidente, hace ya un tiempo, en que despertó demasiado cerca de Zoro, lo confundió con Nami y casi lo besó. Todo porque en su imaginación seguía viendo a su pelirroja, o al menos así lo justificaba. Sólo sabía que en aquel momento su corazón estaba desbordado por ver aquel rostro tan bello tan cerca de él y ese fue su primer impulso.

- Sanji, es mi turno, vete a dormir.

El rubio encendió el pitillo que tenía entre sus dientes y absorvió el humo, expulsándolo después por la nariz.

- Da igual, no tengo sueño, me quedo aquí.

- Pero si Nami se entera se enfadará conmigo...

- Ya está enfadada. Por eso he venido a hacer la guardia yo. - Luffy se encogió, tapándose con su sombrero los ojos, como queriendo desparecer mientras murmuraba algo con comérselo. - ¿Aún sigues con eso? - preguntó con una gota de sudor.

De repente se dio la vuelta, mirándole con sus enormes ojos negros, con la mirada curiosa de un niño pequeño.

- Sanji, hoy le pregunté a Chopper qué era estar amnésico. - hizo una pausa. - Me dijo que era algo terrible. ¿Lo es?

- Bueno... un poco sí... - ahora era mejor que meditara sus palabras, porque, como dicen: "Por la boca muere el pez". - Pero tampoco es tan terrible.

- Me dijo que lo mejor es que te contemos los recuerdos, que eso ayuda a recuperar la memoria.

- Mmm... - al menos sería una distracción para esa noche, aunque sería aburrido no poder participar en ello.

El moreno se apoyó en el hombro de su nakama, poniéndolo tenso y apartándolo disimuladamente.

- Pues te contaré lo que paso en la última isla donde estuvimos. - comenzó.

"Pero si se la pasó durmiendo... Y además, yo también me desmayé, no podría recordar nada ni aunque quisiera..."

- Cuando me desperté Yume estaba allí. Estaba muy mal. - Sanji quiso preguntarle quién era esa Yume, pero hablaba tan rápido que no le dejó. - Y nos dijo que Zoro había matado al vampiro ese grandote. Luego el castillo se empezó a derrumbar. ¿Y sabes? Había un enorme agujero en el suelo y tú te caiste por él, pero Zoro saltó y te cogió en el aire. - hizo una pausa en la que el cocinero se quedó con la boca abierta, sorprendido. ¿Tanto era capaz de hacer ese espadachín por él? - Fue increible.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que Sanji se sintió culpable por haber iniciado aquella farsa de hacerse el amnésico. No podía tratar así a alguien que había estado a punto de morir por él, aunque esa persona le quisiera y él no supiese cómo reaccionar. No estaba seguro de sus propios sentimientos.

- Y después yo estiré los brazos, os agarré en el aire y os salvé. Shishishi... - rió el capitán. - Yume nos transportó al barco y Chopper te curó. Habías perdido mucha sangre. - hizo otra pausa, en la que se quedó pensativo. - Yo le dije que si comías carne seguro que te ponías bien, pero él me dijo que no podías comer, así que te pasó sangre de Zoro y Usopp.

- ¿Qué? - el cigarrillo escapó de sus labios, pero en un gesto rápido volvió a cazarlo. - ¿Me hicieron una transfusión? - "¿Y encima Zoro?" tragó saliva nervioso. ¿Qué pasaba aquí? ¿Por qué había hecho tanto por él?

- Sí. Eso mismo. - asintió su capitán. - Y también Zoro veló por ti mientras dormías. Estoy orgulloso de mi segundo de abordo. - sonrió ampliamente.

El rubio dejó escapar un suspiro. Ahora eran más claros que nunca los sentimientos del espadachín hacia él. Vamos, un noventa y nueve por ciento de posibilidades de que fuera cierto que le quería, como mínimo.

- Sanji, ¿estás bien? Estás un poco pálido. - Luffy seguía allí, y al no recibir ningún comentario más de su nakama se preocupó por él.

- Sí... claro... - asintió forzando una sonrisa.

- Zoro es genial. Me gustó mucho que se preocupara tanto por ti, aunque siempre os peleéis. ¿No crees? Se hace el duro, pero es una buena persona.

"¿Desde cuándo sabes tanto de él?" le preguntó mentalmente, alzándo una ceja.

- Oye, Luffy... - le dirigió una mirada burlona y una sonrisa divertida - ¿No será que él te gusta?

- ¿Eh? ¿Gustarme? - lo meditó unos momentos, y su semblante se marchitó un poco. - No... Pero sí que me gusta lo que hizo por ti. A mi también me gustaría que se preocuparan de ésta manera por mi alguna vez.

- Luffy...

- ¡Pero como soy tan fuerte, no puede ser! ¡Jajaja!

Sanji le pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello, atrayéndolo para sí.

- Tonto. - le restregó el puño cerrado por la cabeza, como haría un hermano mayor. - Sí que nos preocupamos por ti. Por muy fuerte que seas, te arriesgas demasiado. Pero siempre confiamos en ti. Todos sabemos que no perderás nunca hasta que consigas ser el Rey de los Piratas.

Al capitán se le iluminó el rostro y abrazó a su amigo.

- ¡También estoy orgulloso de tener un cocinero como tú!

- ¿Sólo como cocinero? - bromeó Sanji.

Los dos echaron a reír. La noche fue animada para ambos, y el rubio se dio cuenta de varias cosas. Luffy no era tan fuerte y descerebrado como parecía. Sintió que él también necesitaba un hombro en el que apoyarse y sentirse querido. Tal vez necesitaba una novia. Y Zoro, tal como había dicho el moreno, se preocupaba a su manera por los demás, y sobretodo, por él.

Sin embargo, después de lo sucedido en el cuarto de las chicas, y sin saber qué sentía realmente él por el peliverde, tendría que mantenerse un poco alejado. Y según el rumbo que cogieran las cosas podría actuar. Pero por el momento, observaría al espadachín.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Pocos minutos antes del amanecer, Sanji despertó en lo alto del mástil, con Luffy acurrucado en su pecho, durmiendo plácidamente. Sonrió y con cuidado se levantó, dejándolo en el suelo bien tapado.

Se estiró mientras contemplaba el horizonte. Era un día grisáceo, tal como había dicho Nami, parecía que iba a llover o a pasar algo peor que una tormenta. El agua se agitaba con rapidez, sacudiendo el barco con más fuerza de la habitual.

- Iré a preparar el desayuno... - susurró, encendiéndose un cigarrillo y entrando en la cocina.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

En el camarote de los chicos, el peliverde miraba el techo con los ojos entrecerrados. Se había pasado la noche dormitando, a ratos llegándose a dormir, pero sin haber descansado realmente. Desde que se fue el rubio, y después se marchara Luffy con tanto jaleo, no pudo parar de darle vueltas a la cabeza a muchas cosas que pasaban en el barco.

Para empezar, ¿qué había sido aquel arrebato que tuvo Robin de disfrazarle, y después aquella confesión? ¿Qué había querido decir con _"No puedes darte por vencido"_? La única solución que se le ocurría era que Robin estaba pasando algo parecido a lo de él con Sanji.

"Ugh... Sanji..." pensó molesto, subiéndole los colores a las mejillas. Qué vergüenza había pasado vestido así. Pero lo peor fue lo que le dijo: _"No vuelvas a acercarte a mi". _Si después de perder la memoria, esa era su primera impresión de él, lo llevaba crudo. Las posibilidades de que algo saliera bien entre ellos eran de un uno por ciento.

Aunque había algo que martilleaba en su cabeza: _"Marimo"._ ¿Qué podía significar eso? ¿Cómo había recordado ese odioso mote tan rápido, o al menos, lo había vuelto a bautizar con él?

Y después Luffy. Desde que se marcharon de aquella isla y había recuperado la conciencia, encontró que su capitán estaba algo decaído, aunque no tenía la mínima idea de lo que podía significar.

Dejó escapar un suspiro entre sus labios, saboreando un poco de aire fresco para sacarse el mal sabor de tener tanto rato la boca cerrada. Apoyó la mano en su pecho, mientras ponía la otra debajo de su nuca y cerraba los ojos.

En su mente imaginó al rubio acercarse a él silenciosamente y observarle. Estaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro, lo miraba con fascinación, y sus labios se fueron acercando poco a poco, hasta casi rozarse. Contuvo el aliento, esperando con la respiración entrecortada que se decidiera a salvar la poca distancia que les quedaba, pero de repente se iba escaleras arriba. Zoro le siguió hasta la cocina, donde se había encerrado, y al llegar escuchó gemidos al otro lado de la puerta.

- Nami-san... Robin-chan... - jadeaba sus nombres con lujuria.

El peliverde se acercó al ojo de buey para verle y se lo encontró sin camisa y con las dos mujeres completamente desnudas tumbadas boca arriba sobre la mesa. Sanji escribía sus nombres sobre las chicas con miel y mermelada y lo que le pareció chocolate líquido o caramelo, y después lo comenzó a lamer, borrándolos de nuevo. La pelirroja y la morena se retorcieron en sus brazos, pidiéndole más, totalmente extasiadas.

- Menos mal que _no me di por vencida_. - le sonrió la arqueóloga a la navegante.

Ella rió cuando el rubio le hizo cosquillas al lamerle los pezones.

- _¡Ey, no te aproveches!_ - le regañó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Zoro entró en la habitación, con el corazón desbocado ante tal escena.

- _No vuelvas a acercarte a mi, marimo._ - le amenazó con un cuchillo enorme de cocina en sus manos.

- Sanji... - estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando un fuerte zarandeo en el barco lo despertó.

Su pulso se había acelerado considerablemente y puso su mano sobre su corazón, mientras unas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro. Al principio había sido su imaginación, pero poco a poco su inconsciente le empezó a mostrar las imágenes que no quería ver al quedarse dormido.

Otra sacudida lo devolvió completamente a la realidad. Arriba oyó gritos de la navegante dando órdenes y despertando a los que aún dormían, y Zoro subió las escaleras seguido de Chopper y Usopp, que se miraban entre ellos soñolientos todavía.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó el peliverde nada más salir. Pero la pelirroja no le respondió, simplemente se echó encima de él, tirándolo de nuevo al piso de abajo y llevándose por detrás a Chopper y Usopp, mientras una gigantesca ola barría la cubierta y se llevaba todo lo que allí había.

La pelirroja se levantó rápidamente, mirando la trampilla, que había conseguido cerrar antes de caer sobre su nakama, pero un pinchazo en las piernas le hizo tambalearse un poco.

- Me... ma ahogo... - se quejó Usopp, que había quedado debajo del resto. Los chicos se apartaron de inmediato y Zoro encaró a la mujer.

- ¡¿A qué ha venido eso?! - señaló a Usopp atendido por un nervioso Chopper. - ¡Casi lo matamos por tu culpa!

Nami reaccionó con violencia.

- ¡¿Pero tú estás ciego?! ¡¿No has visto la ola que nos ha pasado por encima?! ¡Si me hubiera quedado en cubierta me hubiese tirado al agua!

- ¿Una ola? - preguntó nervioso el espadachín. La chica asintió, y se miró las piernas. Al pasar a través de la trampilla tan rápidamente no le había dado tiempo a esquivar los bordes y se había pelado los muslos y las rodillas, que ahora sangraban. - ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó alarmado.

- No mucho, que digamos... - le respondió sarcástica. Era obvio que no era una sensación agradable.

- Nami, ahora te curo. - le dijo el doctor cuando terminó de revisar al nariz larga. - Usopp está bien, no se ha roto nada. - les informó, y sacó de su botiquín desinfectante y unas vendas. - Sólo se le ha cortado la respiración unos segundos.

- Voy arriba a ver si el resto está bien. - informó el peliverde. - ¿Había alguien más en cubierta a parte de ti?

- Sólo Luffy que estaba en el mástil. Y Sanji estaba manejando el timón con la puerta de la cocina abierta, pero supongo que no le habrá pasado nada.

Eso puso nervioso a Zoro. Si Sanji había contemplado cómo se avecinaba una gran ola y a su querida pelirroja en peligro, seguro que se había lanzado a ayudarla. Subió deprisa las escaleras y empujó la trampilla, que al moverla le bañó como si fuera una ducha por la cantidad de agua que había acumulada en la cubierta. Fuera llovía a cántaros, el barco se balanceaba peligrosamente, y le faltaba poco para que se diera la vuelta.

- ¡¡Luffy!! ¡¿Estás arriba?! - le preguntó mientras se dirigía corriendo a la cocina y hacía equilibrio para no caerse o patinarse

La cabeza de su capitán se asomó, sujetándose el sombrero con una mano y agarrándose al mástil con la otra.

- ¡¡Sí!! ¡¿Nami está bien?! - gritó con el estruendo de un trueno de fondo.

- ¡Nada grave, tranquilo! - llegó a la cocina que tal como había dicho Nami, se encontraba con la puerta abierta. Había llegado el agua hasta allí dentro, pero el rubio no se encontraba en ningún sitio, dándole un vuelco el corazón.

Salió de nuevo y contempló el agitado mar grisáceo extendiéndose hasta el horizonte, pero no vio a nadie allí. A nada que pudiera reconocer como al cocinero.

**TSUZUKU**


	3. Horrible Mal Tiempo Allí Fuera

**Capítulo 3: Horrible mal tiempo allí fuera**

El corazón latía deprisa, asustado, acongojado por no verle. La garganta se le secó a la vez que se le hacía un nudo. Su mano se aferró a la barandilla húmeda por la insistente lluvia y las uñas se clavaron en la madera, un poco más de presión y la rompería.

Ese idiota... ¿Cómo había sido capaz de lanzarse a una muerte segura por ella?

Una imagen vino a su mente. Él también se había tirado al vacío tras Sanji cuando el suelo desapareció bajo sus piés. Y lo había hecho por amor, porque le amaba... Pero el rubio amaba a la pelirroja, no a él...

La presión en su pecho reventó, sin poder contenerse más y gritó al mar.

- ¡¡¡SANJI!!! - sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, pero se negó a derramarlas. Al fin y al cabo, él seguía teniendo ese estúpido orgullo que le impedía llorar; aunque le doliera, no asomaría ni una lágrima de sus ojos.

Se aproximó hasta la barandilla de babor, convencido de que no podía haber desaparecido por completo. Una fuerte sacudida del barco lo estrelló contra el borde de cabeza, provocándole un pequeño corte, pero aún así se levantó de nuevo y se asomó.

Vio el oscuro reflejo de su propia sombra en el mar de color gris, y más allá, tal como había visto antes, nada.

- ¡¡Zoro, idiota!! ¡¿Qué haces ahí?! - oyó una voz a su espalda, y abrió los ojos hasta casi salírsele de sus órbitas. Se dio la vuelta, a tiempo para ver a Sanji subido en lo alto del mástil, junto a Luffy. - ¡¡No te quedes ahí!! ¡¡Viene otra ola!!

Ésta golpeó con fuerza, inundando de nuevo la cubierta, y el costado en el que se encontraba el espadachín se acercó tanto al agua esta vez que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al mar.

Las fuertes corrientes le zarandearon violentamente, haciéndole tragar agua y metiéndosele en los oídos. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido de no preguntar a Luffy qué había sido de Sanji, en vez de morirse de preocupación y acabar así?

"Soy idiota...". Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, sin fuerza para oponerse a las fuertes corrientes de agua. Se estaba quedando sin oxígeno cuando notó una mano enredarse en su cintura, que tiró de él con brusquedad hasta la superficie de nuevo y lo estrelló contra la cubierta.

- Auuu... - se quejó sin muchas fuerzas, mientras escupía el agua que había tragado y recuperaba un poco el aire. Su capitán y el objeto de todos sus sueños y pesadillas bajaron hasta donde estaba, al tiempo que Chopper, Nami y Usopp, recuperados de nuevo estos dos últimos, subieron desde los camarotes.

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? - preguntó la navegante, perpleja por dónde y cómo se encontraba el espadachín.

- ¿Y qué importa? - le respondió molesto. - Salgamos de ésta tormenta de una vez.

Ella asintió, contemplando el cielo y sintiendo el viento y las gotas de lluvia y de mar que impactaban contra ella. Algo iba a pasar...

- ¿Cómo te atreves a darle órdenes a Nami-san, marimo idiota? - le reprendió Sanji, pero ella le frenó.

- Da igual eso ahora. Se acerca algo muy grande, como mucho un tifón, y, como mínimo, una gran corriente de aire. ¡Vamos! ¡Zoro, Luffy, a las velas! ¡Chopper y Sanji encargaos del timón! ¡Usopp, a la vela de cola!

Cada uno se marchó rápido a donde le habían indicado, mientras Nami contempló su Log Pose. Se habían desviado de la ruta, y mandó virar a babor, que aunque era el lado contrario al que se debían dirigir, sentía que si pillaban aquella corriente de aire morirían.

- ¡Vosotros dos! ¡¿Se puede saber qué hacéis?! ¡Plegad las velas! - les mandó.

- ¡Ya vamos! ¡Están empapadas y pesan mucho, y el viento tampoco ayuda! - se excusó el espadachín.

- ¡¡Pues como no las pleguéis pronto, esa corriente nos llevará al otro barrio!!

- ¿El otro barrio? ¿Dónde queda eso? - preguntó Luffy, haciéndose ilusiones de que fuera un sitio interesante.

- ... - "Mejor ignorarle", pensaron Nami y Zoro.

Zoro tiró de las cuerdas todo lo fuerte que pudo, pero otra fuerte ráfaga de viento volvió a tirar las velas hacia abajo y la soga con la que las izaba le quemó las manos y se las cortó. Así no podrían salvarse, pero no podía hacer ninguna otra cosa y Luffy parecía tener los mismos problemas que él.

- ¡¡Rápido!! - les apremió. Esa corriente de aire estaba al llegar, y si les pillaban con las velas extendidas les destrozaría el barco o los mandaría a vete a saber dónde. Se encaminó a la cocina a trompicones por los fuertes balanceos del barco, dispuesta al menos a cambiar de nuevo el rumbo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El fuerte viento golpeó las velas y el barco salió disparado como una bala de cañón hacia adelante. Zoro vió la cubierta del Mery en un ángulo nada agradable mientras caía, pero Luffy le agarró en el aire, y con su otro brazo se sujetó a la cesta del palo mayor y se agacharon. Nami pudo llegar a tiempo a la cocina y la puerta se cerró de golpe después de pasar ella, quedándose atrancada, y Usopp se quedó planchado contra la vela de cola y se agarró como pudo a ella el largo minuto que duró aquella ráfaga.

Cuando por fin amainó, los tripulantes del Going Mery fueron saliendo poco a poco de donde se habían quedado. Sanji, para desatascar la puerta, le pegó una fuerte patada que la voló varios metros, y cuando lo vió Usopp, le echó una buena bronca.

El cielo era de un limpio color azul, sin ninguna nube a la vista, y el sol brillaba con la misma fuerza que en verano.

- ¿Dónde ha ido la tormenta? - murmuró sorprendida la navegante. A sus espaldas ya no había ni rastro de aquel oscuro cielo gris.

- ¡Chicos! ¡Veo tierra! - exclamó Luffy, que aún no había bajado del mástil.

Todos miraron al frente y vieron una pequeña isla, aunque todavía muy lejana.

- ¿Es ahí donde nos dirigimos? - preguntó Usopp.

La navegante abrió los ojos como platos al comprobar que así era. ¿Cómo era posible si se suponía que no llegarían hasta dentro de varios días y además había cambiado la ruta antes de aquel vendaval?

"Esto no me huele bien... Parece como si la isla quisiera que llegaramos ya..." pensó preocupada. "¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? No es posible que pase eso... ¿verdad?".

- ¿Ocurre algo, Nami-san? - preguntó el rubio, al ver a su amada pelirroja tan distraída. Ella negó rápido con la cabeza.

- No, nada. Llegaremos dentro de un par de horas, más o menos, si el tiempo sigue así. - se marchó hacia la antesala a los camarotes de las chicas. - Iros preparando, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Sí, Nami-swan! - exclamó el cocinero con los ojos como corazones. - Está muy guapa cuando está preocupada, aunque eso no sea bueno... - sonrió con alegría.

Un fuerte golpe contra la cubierta le hizo girarse asustado, pero era Zoro, que había saltado desde lo alto del mástil.

- ¿No podrías bajar por las escaleras? - le preguntó ceñudo, pero él se le acercó, le cogió del cuello de la camisa y sin previo aviso, le besó.

Reinó el silencio durante unos deliciosos segundos que Zoro disfrutó plenamente. Sabía que no era adecuado hacer eso en aquel momento, que así sólo conseguiría que Sanji huyera más de él, pero pensar que había estado a punto de perderlo cuando creyó que había caído al mar le hizo volver a la realidad. No podía seguir ocultando sus sentimientos. Eso sí que no tenía sentido, ya que, se hiciese el amnésico o no, prefería que supiese cuánto sufría por él cada vez que creía que iba a perderle.

Sorprendentemente, las manos del rubio subieron lentamente por la espalda del espadachín, tímidamente, muy lentamente, abrazándole y clavando suavemente sus uñas en él, sorprendiendo tanto al peliverde que volvió su beso violento y apasionado, mordiendo los labios del otro hombre y rozando con la punta de su lengua hasta su campanilla, mientras sus brazos estrechaban con fuerza el delgado cuerpo de Sanji, y sin dejar un resquicio entre ellos notaron la dura hombría del otro.

"No puede ser... No puede ser que me esté correspondiendo...". Abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con los párpados cerrados del rubio, sintiendo el beso con todo su ser, buscando y rebuscando la lengua del peliverde para enroscarse en ella. Zoro volvió a cerrar los ojos y en un arrebato le empujó hasta chocar contra la pared y resbalaron por ella, sin interrumpir el beso, mientras sus manos pasaron a la camisa del rubio y la empezaron a desabrochar. O eso creyó que podría hacer.

Una patada en las costillas, totalmente inesperada, le tiró varios metros más atrás, estrellándolo contra el mástil. Se incorporó un poco y desde la distancia se miraron como dos animales que se quisieran cazar.

- Pensé... que te habrías tirado al agua por Nami... - jadeó en un susurró el peliverde, acariciándose donde le había dado la patada.

Sanji sonrió irónicamente.

- ¿Y si lo hubiera hecho, qué...? - dijo mientras se encendía un cigarrillo tranquilamente.

- Hubiese ido tras de tí. - dijo poniéndose a cuatro gatas y acercándose poco a poco de nuevo a él.

- Y yo te hubiera matado si lo hubieras hecho. - expulsó el humo de sus pulmones tranquilamente, con el pecho aún al descubierto, dándose cuenta lo que le costaba a Zoro evitar mirarle allí.

- No jodas. - ironizó él.

- No jodas tú.

- Entonces, ¿por qué me has correspondido?

Dió en el clavo. ¿Por qué le había correspondido, si se había mentalizado tantas y tantas veces que él no estaba enamorado del marimo? Desvió la mirada, fijándola en las olas, sujetando el cigarrillo delante de sus labios, acariciándoselos disimuladamente.

- Besas bien. - puntualizó, dejándole totalmente desconcertado. - Pero soy hetero. Por muy bien que beses, si lo vuelves a hacer, te corto el cuello, aunque eso vaya contra mis principios de cocinero.

Ambos se levantaron, sin dirigirse ninguna mirada más. Había quedado claro, ¿no, Zoro?

- Estaré esperando impaciente... - susurró al pasar por su lado - ... sentir uno de tus cuchillos en mi cuello, cocinero de mierda.

Le pidió a Chopper que viniera con él, y ambos se metieron en la antesala al baño.

- Será... estúpido... - se cabreó, mientras se colocaba bien la camisa. Entonces reparó en las manchas de sangre que había por todos los sitios por los que le había tocado Zoro. - Mierda... Ahora me tendré que cambiar. - exhaló un profundo suspiro de cansancio y se metió en su camarote, ignorando por completo a los que habían visto aquella escena.

- Vaya... - exclamó Usopp al cabo de unos segundos que desparecieran ambos. - No entiendo absolutamente nada. - dijo con una sorisa de oreja a oreja y con una risa floja. Pero al instante siguiente su rostro palideció hasta la nariz. - ... Zoro está enamorado de Sanji, o eso es lo que parece... ¡¡Ésto puede acabar en una masacre!! ¡¡Luffy, haz algo!!

El capitán le miró con cara de no entenderle.

- ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? - preguntó inocentemente - Por más que digan lo que digan, no se van a matar. ¿No has visto cómo se quieren?

- ¿Ehhh...? - preguntó, confundiéndose aún más.

- Shishishi... - suspiró con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y se imaginó lo que acababa de ver pero con su hermano:

_Luffy se tira encima de Ace, besándole apasionadamente, entonces él le separa._

_- Luffy, besas muy bien. Si me das otro beso te invito a comer tanto como quieras._

- Ejejejeje... - babeó con la cara totalmente colorada, y una gotita de sangre empezó a salir de su nariz. El pobre Usopp no sabía a quién debía temer más, y se marchó a la popa del barco a esconderse entre los mandarinos de Nami.

En cambio, Luffy se subió de un salto al mascarón de oveja del Mery. Estaba seguro, había algo en aquella isla que le hacía temblar de emoción. ¿Qué debía ser? ¿Una aventura genial en la que mandaría a alguien a volar por los aires? ¿Un recibimiento espectacular con montañas de comida? ¿Algún reencuentro? Deseaba que fuera el último de los casos con toda su alma, pero tampoco le hacía ascos a las demás opciones.

- Estoy seguro... De que allí hay algo.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Nami entró en su cuarto a ver cómo se encontraba la morena. Cuando despertó ella estaba profundamente dormida y decidió dejarla descansar mientras iba a ver qué tal iban. Pero después de aquella potente ráfaga de viento, le preocupaba cómo debía de estar. Tal vez se habría caído de la cama y se habría hecho daño.

- Robin. - la llamó. Estaba sentada en la cama, sujetándose la cabeza, apretando un pañuelo contra su frente, con aspecto mareado. - ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó preocupada.

Ella alzó la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa forzada.

- Sí... Me caí al suelo, pero no es nada. El barco se movió mucho de repente...

Nami apartó la mano de la frente de Robin, descubriendo un pequeño corte, aunque no sangraba demasiado.

- Robin, tenemos que curarte, no vaya a ser que se infecte y te pongas peor.

La morena asintió y la pelirroja fue a por el botiquín que guardaba en su habitación. A pesar de que ahora tuvieran un médico en el barco, ella seguía conservándolo, por si alguna vez no podía recurrir a Chopper o para heridas superficiales..

- Muy bien, ahora estate quieta. - le pidió mientras apartaba el flequillo de la mayor. Empapó una gasa con betadine y limpió la herida con cuidado. - Creo que con una tirita bastará. - concluyó satisfecha.

Robin cerró los ojos mientras ella la curaba, tranquila, casi adormeciéndose. Se sentía muy bien a su lado, sintiendo sus delgados y cálidos dedos rozándole la piel con suavidad. Cuando terminó y le colocó la tirita, volvió a abrirlos y vio la radiante sonrisa de su amiga, provocándole un cosquilleo en el corazón.

- Muchas gracias, navegante-san. - le agradeció devolviéndole una hermosa sonrisa.

- Y tómate ésto. - le entregó una pequeña pastilla. - Es para el dolor.

La miró con la cabeza gacha y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, y se la tomó.

- ¿Qué fue lo de antes? - preguntó, para cambiar de tema.

- Hubo una tremenda ráfaga de viento que nos ha llevado hasta la siguiente isla. Desembarcaremos en un par de horas. - le explicó, un poco intranquila.

- Parece como si quisieran que llegaramos ya, ¿no crees? - hizo una pausa, notando el nerviosismo que causaba la misteriosa isla en su amiga. - ¿No me habías dicho que tardariamos cerca de una semana en llegar hasta allí?

- Sí, y eso fue lo que pensé yo antes. - se quedó en silencio unos segundos, en los que miró por el ojo de buey de estribor, aunque por allí no se veía nada aún. - Espero que sólo sean imaginaciones...

Robin asintió y se puso de pié, empezando a quitarse la ropa de hombre que aún llevaba desde el día anterior, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas que trato de disimular.

- Ah, por cierto. - exclamó, recordando cuánto le había enfadado verla así el día anterior. - ¿Por qué llevas esa ropa?

- ¿Esto? - señaló, medio riendo. - Ayer Espadachín-san y yo nos disfrazamos para darle una sorpresa a Cocinero-san.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Se dejó? ¿Y de qué se disfrazó?

- Bueno, no fue sencillo. - explicó, mientras se sacaba la camisa y buscaba un vestido en el armario. - Se disfrazó de gatito. O mejor dicho, de gatita. - señaló la falda que le hizo ponerse y una mano brotó al lado de la diadema de orejitas y se la pasó a Nami.

- ¿De verdad? Uahhh... ¡Debía de estar monísimo! - exclamó con el rostro colorado, abrazando las orejitas. - Jo, Robin, ¡ya sabes que me hubiese gustado verlo! Y seguro que Sanji se le tiró encima, como hace con nosotras, jajaja.

- Sí, bueno, así fue, más o menos. - le dio la razón mientras se ponía un vestido negro sin mangas, con minifalda y capucha, y se puso unas sandalias veraniegas también en negro.

- ¿Más o menos? - preguntó extrañada. La única reacción que se imaginaba del cocinero era que se lanzara incontrolable a los brazos de Zoro, aunque fuera un hombre.

Robin se acercó a la chica, distraída en sus pensamientos, y al pasar por su lado, le plantó un beso en su mejilla.

- Muchas gracias por curarme, Navegante-san. - le agradeció de nuevo, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro, y luego pasando a las escaleras para salir.

Nami se quedó petrificada, con el rostro ardiéndole y con los ojos más abiertos que nunca. Se llevó lentamente una mano a la mejilla, sintiendo todavía los suaves labios de Robin sobre su piel, y se giró para preguntarle por qué había hecho eso, pero ella ya se había marchado.

- Bueno... Tal vez sólo quería agradecermelo...

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

- Bien, esto ya está. - exclamó el doctor, dándole la espalda mientras recogía sus artilugios.

Zoro se miró las manos vendadas y trató de mover los dedos con algo de dificultad.

"Si van a molestar tanto, no durarán demasiado..." pensó, deseando sacarse ya las vendas.

- Esto... Zoro. - le llamó tímidamente el renito, cabizbajo.

Le dirigió una mirada serena.

- Dime.

- Espero que Sanji no te corte el cuello. - el otro le miró sorprendido. - Sería muy difícil de curar.

Zoro sonrió y dio suaves palmadas sobre el sombrero del pequeño, para que se tranquilizara.

- No te preocupes, si llega el caso ya me curaré yo sólo.

Se levantó y se marchó del baño sin dirigirle la vista.

"Si tuviera que morir... No me importaría que fuera a manos de ese cocinero de pacotilla." Sonrió socarrón para sí mismo. "Aunque dudo que lograra hacerme el suficiente daño como para matarme." No es que dudara de su fuerza, sino de su voluntad. Sanji empezaba a flaquear en muchos puntos.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Sanji bajó a la oscura habitación, con el aire lleno del aroma de cada uno de ellos impregnado allí. Le era muy fácil distinguir el del marimo, a acero y alcohol, y por debajo de eso, el casi imperceptible olor propio de su piel, fuerte y salvaje, que le hacía entrecerrar los ojos de placer.

Cuando le besó, su cuerpo dejó de responder e hizo lo que le dio la gana. Era una sensación tan placentera, tan plácida, la de estar entre sus brazos, y notar toda esa pasión oculta tras sus labios que ya había saboreado antes. Se sacó la camisa y tiró la corbata sobre el sofá, mientras extraía una camisa azul cielo de manga corta de su armario y se la ponía.

- Dentro de poco ya no podré disimular delante de él. - recordó sus gemidos nocturnos, llamándole, y cómo poco a poco esas llamadas le habían hecho enamorarse de él. Era tan sensual, le ponía tanto ver su rostro encendido. Pero era lo de siempre. Él era un hombre. Zoro era un hombre. Y a él le gustaban las mujeres por encima de todo. Amar a otro hombre era signo de debilidad para él y para quien le educó.

De repente su rostro se iluminó. Tal vez no podía escapar de sus sentimientos ni de los de Zoro, pero sí podía hacer algo.

Subió de nuevo a cubierta y se metió en la cocina, sabiendo de antemano los deseos de su capitán de que le prepara algo para comer en la isla mientras la exploraban.

**TSUZUKU**


	4. Isla sin salida

**Capítulo 4: Isla sin salida**

Las dos horas que quedaban hasta llegar a la isla pasaron silenciosas y muy calmadas, tal vez demasiado teniendo en cuenta quienes eran los tripulantes. El sol se había vuelto insoportablemente tórrido y nadie se había quedado en medio de cubierta por ese motivo. Todos salvo Zoro, que se quedó de guardia vigilando el horizonte mientras hacía pesas en proa, sin ni siquiera la protección de una camisa, atrayendo la mirada de algunos de sus compañeros refugiados en la cocina.

- ¿Cómo puede ser tan bruto? - se preguntó perpleja Nami. Iba bastante más ligera de ropa que de costumbre y se abanicaba con un folio para dibujar mapas.

- Sanji... tengo sed... y hambreeee... - se quejó el capitán totalmente decaído sobre la mesa mordisqueando el borde de un vaso.

- Cállate. - le pidió, mientras terminaba de preparar las fiambreras para comer en la isla, y sin que nadie se percatara de ello, echó una rápida mirada por la ventanilla, sonrojándose ligeramente. - Me empieza a doler la cabeza.

- Con el calor que hace es normal. A mí también me duele un poco. - comentó la pelirroja.

- Voy a buscar unas aspirinas... - propuso Chopper. Pero a él era a quien más afectaba ese potente calor y nada más levantarse se tambaleó y casi cae redondo al suelo, pero unas manos aparecieron debajo suya justo a tiempo para aguantarle y Robin entró en al cocina.

- Robin-chwan, ¿dónde estabas? - le preguntó meloso el cocinero del amor.

- Estuve leyendo en el almacén. - les explicó, sentándose entre Nami y Usopp y colocando un pesado libro sobre la mesa. - Hace más fresco que aquí.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Vamos! - exclamó el capitán, llevándose consigo al renito semi inconsciente y dando un portazo al salir.

- "Historias y Leyendas de las Islas Perdidas" - leyó el narizotas - ¿Habla de la isla a la que vamos?

Los pocos que quedaban la miraron expectante, en especial Nami que era la más preocupada en este asunto, pero negó con la cabeza.

- No menciona nada. Habla por supuesto de Rojiletto, de allí se informó Navegante-san de qué tipo de isla era, pero no explica si tiene relación con esta. Sólo hay un mapa con la forma de la isla, como ya has visto. - se dirigió a Nami en esto último.

La pelirroja suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la mesa desanimada.

- No te preocupes, Nami-san. - le dijo con dulzura el cocinero. - Yo te protegeré para que nadie os pueda hacer daño ni a ti ni a Robin-chan.

Ella le miró con una ceja levantada, no muy segura de sus palabras, pero al fin y al cabo, era mejor contar con su ayuda que estar sola.

- ¡¡Oi!! ¡¡Ya estamos llegando!! - avisó Zoro desde cubierta.

Los chicos salieron a cubierta, curiosos por cómo sería el aspecto de la isla de cerca, pero no parecía demasiado fuera de lo normal, es más, tenía un aspecto agradable y de pueblo costero: estaba rodeada por una playa de pálida arena y detrás se veían las pequeñas casitas de paredes blancas y tejas anaranjadas subiendo por estrechos caminos empedrados.

Como no se veía ningún puerto cercano desde aquel lado, Nami empezó a dar órdenes para anclar el barco donde estaban y preparar una barca para el desembarco.

- Oi, marimo, apártate, hueles mal. - le dijo Sanji al pasar por su lado mientras recogía las velas. No pudo evitarlo, le salió del alma al sentir el olor a tigre que desprendía.

Él simplemente le miró con el ceño fruncido, y tal como estaba, se tiró al agua.

Y el silencio junto con la sorpresa se apoderó del barco.

- ¿Qué acaba de hacer? - preguntó perpleja Nami, señalando al agua.

- ¡¡Estúpido marimo, ¿qué crees que haces?!! - se aproximó a la borda por la que se tiró el peliverde y lo vio nadar hacia la costa. - Bueno, tampoco estamos tan lejos…

- Se escaquea de sus obligaciones. - resumió la navegante, apretando un puño, pero al sentir la mirada de la morena en ella y su media sonrisa, se dio la vuelta, tratando de ignorarla. Aunque muchos chicos la habían besado como lo había hecho ella, sentía que aquel pequeño beso no significaba sólo amistad.

El rubio recogió la camisa del espadachín que estaba tirada en el suelo y se la tiró a la cabeza antes de que se hubiera alejado demasiado. Si llegaba a costa, seguro que a los dos pasos ya se perdía. Al menos que tuviera algo que ponerse. Pero él le miró con una sonrisa divertida y volvió a bracear hacia la playa, provocándole un ligero enojo. ¿Por qué después de besarle de aquella forma se había comportado así con él? No creía que la amenaza de cortarle el cuello significara algo para ese cabezota.

- Nami, ya está preparado el bote. - le avisó Luffy. - ¡Vamos, rápido! Aventuras, aventuras… - canturreó feliz con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Chicos, me vuelve la enfermedad de no-puedo-bajar-a-islas-misteriosas-con-peligro-asegurado. - gimió el tirador, encogido en un rincón de la cubierta.

- Bueno, te puedes quedar aquí vigilando el barco. - le propuso la navegante. - Ahora que, si hay problemas, no habrá nadie que te pueda ayudar. - le sonrió, aunque parecía la sonrisa del diablo.

Usopp le miró con el rostro pálido y temblando hasta la nariz.

- ¿No… no se puede quedar nadie con… conmigo? - le pidió suplicante.

- ¡Vaaaaaamos! ¡Nami, Usopp! - les llamó Luffy insistentemente desde la barca. Ya estaban todos subidos en ella, salvo el capitán que les miraba aburridos colgado de la barandilla.

- Nop. Nos vamos todos. Con el calor que hace, ¿estás loco? - pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Usopp ya había subido al pequeño bote, colocándose ente Robin y Sanji.

- Venga, ¿a qué esperas, Nami? - le apremió ésta vez el de pelo rizado.

- Hay que ver… - suspiró encogiéndose de hombros y bajando al bote.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Una figura levitando en medio del cielo observó la carabela anclada y los piratas que se aproximaban a su isla con cierto desprecio.

- La calavera con el sombrero de paja… Han venido aquí. - susurró apretando los labios de furia. - Ahora pagará por lo que hizo.

De repente sus fuerzas flaquearon y cayó estrepitosamente hacia el suelo.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

- ¿Soy tonto o qué? ¿Por qué me he tirado al agua cuando me ha hablado? - se preguntó en voz alta. No sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero a pesar de que la isla estuviera a poca distancia de él aún no llegaba, y el bote con el resto de la tripulación ya no se divisaba. - Bah, estos se han perdido. - bufó, siguiendo en rumbo a la isla. O eso creía…

Una hora después llegó a la costa y se dejó caer sobre la arena completamente exhausto. Se quedó varios minutos sobre aquel suelo ardiente, recuperando un poco el calor corporal. Aquel arrebato de tirarse al agua… todo por no querer molestar al rubio con la peste que desprendía. Qué motivo más idiota, pero siendo Sanji un tipo tan fino y cuidadoso con su forma de vestir y con los olores (ignoremos completamente el olor a tabaco que desprendía siempre) no había querido molestarle. Como había hecho la primera noche que se despertó.

- No sé por qué a veces me da por preocuparme tanto por él. - se preguntó con la boca torcida y los ojos entrecerrados. Se había incorporado y sacado la ropa y la estrujó con fuerza quitándole todo el agua que habían absorbido.

Vestido otra vez, observó la desértica playa, mirando de lado a lado, sintiendo que había algo fuera de lugar y entonces cayó en la cuenta. Siendo alrededor de las 11 de la mañana y en un sitio con tanto calor, ¿cómo es que no había absolutamente nadie en la playa?

- Creo que van a empezar los problemas… - susurró, llevándose las manos a sus ¿katanas? - ¡Ahh! ¡Me las he dejado en el barco! - miró nervioso a su alrededor, pero seguía estando solo. - Bueno, no pasa nada. Un buen espadachín ha de saber defenderse aún sin sus espadas.

A pesar de haber dicho eso, se marchó cabizbajo hacia el final de la playa, un poco triste y nervioso por no llevar sus eternas compañeras con él.

La avenida que recorría la playa y llegaba al puerto era amplia y empedrada, con muchas palmeras y algunos pinos dando sombra a la calle y una suave brisa removió el mojado cabello del peliverde. Era una sensación agradable, placentera, a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba, e inhaló el aroma de los árboles llenando sus pulmones al máximo, cerrando los ojos para dejarse llevar por aquella maravillosa sensación.

- Bure bure bure bure… - oyó un suave susurro mezclado entre el sonido del viento pasando a través de las hojas de los pinos. Volvió a abrir los ojos, poniéndose en guardia y mirando en todas direcciones.

No había nada. No había nadie allí. Las casas a unos escasos metros de aquel paseo se encontraban cerradas a cal y canto, y las persianas de madera, un poco destartaladas y viejas, no parecían ocultar a nadie. Mirándolo bien, aquel sitio parecía un pueblo fantasma.

- Bure bure bure bure… - oyó de nuevo. La rama de un árbol se movió demasiado fuerte para ser sólo la brisa, y Zoro pateó el árbol, haciendo caer un gran bulto de allí.

- ¿Qué…? - fue lo único que pudo articular. En el suelo se encontraba ahora una chica, o al menos eso parecía, podría haber sido un maniquí o una muñeca, ya que tal como cayó no se movió.

La chica tenía una corta melena de color negro que no alcanzaba a cubrir su nuca, llevaba una camiseta de tirantes negra ajustada y una minifalda color rojo a cuadros blancos y negros. Pero más le sorprendió verla con unas enormes y pesadas botas llenas de hebillas y resortes metidos dentro de la ancha suela, y unas medias de rejilla. Era increíble ver a alguien con semejantes bototas con el calor que hacía.

La observó unos segundos, dudoso de que estuviera viva: tanto el iris como la pupila de sus ojos eran de un color blaquecino y se veían opacos, sin ningún brillo.

- Bure bure bure bure… - el sonido salió de sus agrietados y rojizos labios, sin siquiera alzar la vista al chico que tenía enfrente.

- ¿Bure…? - preguntó el chico, sin entender qué significaba eso.

Unos segundos después, la chica siguió sin moverse, y al final Zoro decidió ignorarla y pasar de largo.

- A… ayúdame… idiota. - le pidió con la voz seca, pero con un deje de orden en ella.

- ¿Ah? - le miró con una ceja alzada.

- No tengo fuerzas… - hizo una pausa en la que absorbió aire de forma ruidosa, pareciendo que se ahogaba. - No puedo moverme…

Se dio la vuelta y se aproximó hasta ella para verla mejor. El color de su piel tenía un tono lechoso, que contrastaba con su ropa y pelo de colores tan intensos.

- ¿Estás viva de verdad? - le preguntó al ver que seguía sin moverse, pero en eso la chica movió la cabeza alzándola en su dirección con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- ¡Deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas y ayúdame! - su voz quebrada sonó fuerte con aquella orden, y Zoro se rascó la cabeza dudoso.

- No eres muy educada que se pueda decir…

- Por fav… ¡cofgh cofgh! - para sorpresa sobre todo del espadachín, unas hormigas habían empezado a entrar en su boca como Pedro por su casa, y Zoro se dejó de modales y cargó con la chica en su espalda. Tal vez no estaba muerta, pero no le faltaba nada para estarlo.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Por otro lado, el resto de los piratas del sombrero de paja habían desembarcado en la isla por la parte habitada, aunque de aspecto idéntico al otro lado. Sin embargo, la gente de por allí les miró con una mezcla de recelo y tristeza, negando a acercarse a ellos.

- ¿Qué les pasará a estos raros? - preguntó Sanji, un poco perplejo mientras se encendía un cigarrillo.

- Sanji, dame la comida, me voy a comer por ahí mientras busco aventuras. - le pidió el sonriente capitán, pero el cocinero miró a la pelirroja, esperando su permiso.

- Luffy, mejor no. Ya viste lo que nos pasó en Rojiletto por ir cada uno por su cuenta. Esta vez iremos todos juntos.

- Jooo… - se quejó desanimado haciendo pucheros. - Pues al menos vayamos a comer.

Nami suspiró resignada y decidió dejarle hacer. Sin embargo, Usopp, agarrado a Chopper, miraba de lado a lado nervioso.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Usopp?

Le dirigió una mirada nerviosa y se acercó a hablarle en tono confidencial.

- Esta isla tiene muy buen aspecto y hace muy bien tiempo... - le empezó a decir. - Sin embargo, me preocupa que la gente nos mire así.

La chica miró también a su alrededor, aunque ya se había dado cuenta de ello hacía rato.

- Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo. ¿Por qué crees que le he dejado que vayamos a comer pero todos juntos?

Mientras ellos hablaban, Luffy se acercó hasta una taberna de aspecto un poco lúgubre y ruinoso y se metió de cabeza sin esperar ni preguntar a sus nakama si les parecía bien comer allí.

- ¡Hola! ¡Póngame muuucha comida! ¡Sobretodo carne! Shishishi...

El bar por dentro estaba muy oscuro en contraste con la luz de fuera, por unos momentos no pudo ver nada hasta que su vista se acostumbró y cuando lo hizo se quedó de piedra.

- Luffy, podrías habernos esperado... - le comenzó a regañar Sanji, pero al ver el espectáculo se quedó boquiabierto. - ¿Qué es esto...?

Los que le siguieron se quedaron también con la misma expresión. Salvo el barman, que por cierto, no era más que un niño de unos 11 años de edad, algunos hombres de la clientela tenían el cuerpo de un animal, como un burro, un perro o una jirafa, que andaban a dos patas. Otros simplemente no tenían rostro ni pelo, otros tenían la piel de color morado, azul y verde, y otros, como el hombre que se encontraba tocando un piano para animar el ambiente, tenía unas orejas exageradamente grandes y trataba de ocultárselas con un gorro, y paró de tocar al entrar los forasteros. Todos los que allí se encontraban tenían algo extraño.

- ... - ya os podéis imaginar que Luffy, al ver semejantes criaturas, en vez de asustarse, le brillaban los ojos y temblaba de emoción. - ¡¡¡Sugeeeeeeeee!!!

- ¡¡Kyaaaa!! ¡¡Monstruos!! - gritaron a la vez Chopper y Usopp, abrazándose asustados.

Robin no pronunció palabra, pero se quedó igual de sorprendida que el resto y Sanji alzó una mano en forma de querer preguntar.

- Hay... ¿Hay un concurso de disfraces? - aunque no era una pregunta demasiado ilógica, Nami le pegó un capón.

- ¡Vámonos de aquí! - les ordenó, agarrando a Sanji y a Luffy para llevárselos. Pero este último ya estaba sentado en la barra y golpeaba con el cuchillo y el tenedor.

- Rápido, comida. Quiero mucha carne. Shishishi.

El niño le miró con un poco de sorpresa y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente, mientras con el delantal secaba un vaso de cristal.

- Ahora mismo. - le complació, marchando a la despensa a buscar lo que le pedía.

- ¡¡Luffy!! ¡Ahora no, vámonos! - le pidió la pelirroja desesperada, zarandeándolo. No le hacía ninguna gracia que aquel hombre de piel azul le mirara con tanta lascivia.

- Pero Nami, antes has dicho que no querías que me marchara solo pero que podiamos ir a comer. - le replicó, mientras miraba descaradamente al hombre-burro que se sentaba a su lado y le cogió del rabo que meneaba intranquilo, con lo que soltó un rebuzno. - ¡Qué pasada! - exclamó lanzando estrellas por los ojos.

- Ya está su comida. - anunció el pequeño barman, poniéndole un gran plato de carne ante sus ojos.

- ¡Itadakimasu!

Nami, derrotada, se acercó al resto de sus nakama, que cada uno se lo había tomado de una manera distinta.

- Nami-san, no te preocupes. Si demuestran malas intenciones, yo seré el primero en patearlos a todos. - le prometió.

- En realidad... - habló Robin por primera vez - parece que ellos nos tienen tanto miedo y respeto como nosotros a ellos.

En efecto, desde que habían entrado les miraban temerosos y parecían haberse quedado petrificados. Salvo el hombre azul, que le tocó el culo a Nami disimuladamente.

- ¡¿Qué coño te crees que haces, pitufo crecido?! - Sanji sí se dio cuenta y de una patada lo mandó hasta la otra punta del local.

- Por favor, no hagan destrozos en mi bar. - les pidió el niño tras la barra.

- ¿Cómo puede ser un crío el dueño de un bar? - le preguntó Usopp, aún receloso, pero más confiado al estar abrazado al pobre Chopper, que lo estaba ahogando.

- No soy un niño. - le contestó, mirando indiferente un vaso largo que estaba secando. - En realidad te doblo en edad. O tal vez te triplico.

- Sí, anda. Y yo me he desayunado una vaca marina de un sólo ojo. - mintió el narizón.

- ¿Eh? ¿De verdad? - preguntaron Luffy y Chopper al mismo tiempo.

- Era una ironía - explicó Sanji, sentándose en la barra también. - Pero igualmente, es imposible que un niño tenga el doble de años que nosotros. Y además, ¿cómo es que todos los que hay aquí dentro tienen un aspecto tan raro?

- ¿Raro? - preguntó el crío de cabellos castaños, haciéndose el sorprendido - ¿No habéis pensado que tal vez sois vosotros los raros? - le sirvió un martini con hielo al rubio, que le dio un pequeño sorbo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - le preguntó confusa la navegante, uniéndose a la conversación.

El chico suspiró cansado y les miró con aquellos castaños ojos de expresión aburrida.

- Aquí es normal. Al menos desde hace unos 10 años. Y dentro de unas semanas os afectará a vosotros también.

- ¿Cómo...? - preguntó boquiabierta la pelirroja, y el chico le sirvió una copa a ella también, aunque no la tocó.

- No será una maldición, ¿verdad? - preguntó en voz queda la morena, y el chico le sirvió a ella también.

- Premio. - exclamó con sorna. - Eres muy inteligente, guapa.

- Oi... - Sanji le mandó una mirada asesina.

- ¿Y...? - empezó a preguntar la pelirroja, pero el niño se adelantó a ella.

- Nadie sabe cómo deshacerla y nadie te querrá decir de dónde salió, yo incluído. - hizo una pausa para volver a llenar el plato de Luffy y servir otros dos iguales a Chopper y Usopp. - Los Log Pose y los Eternal Pose dejan de funcionar aquí, y salir al mar sin ellos es una locura: los que se marcharon volvieron a las orillas... - hizo otra pausa en la que se colocó bajo un foco de luz de la barra, aunque no supieron si adrede o sin darse cuenta, dándole un aspecto macabro - ... como cadáveres.

- ¡¡Ihhhh!! - exclamaron Nami, Usopp y Chopper totalmente pálidos y abrazándose. A Sanji se le cayó el pitillo de la boca y no se molestó en recogerlo, Luffy dejó de comer y miró al niño con los ojos como platos, y Robin tembló ligeramente.

- No... ¿No vamos a poder salir de aquí? - preguntó el capitán, después de tragarse todo lo que tenía en la boca.

El niño volvió a centrarse en sus platos sucios, con la vista en ellos, y murmuró sin ganas.

- Hace poco ha venido a vivir aquí una mujer con dos chicos que parecen de vuestra edad. - enjuagó los vasos y los platos bajo el grifo y alzó la vista hacia ellos. - No han pasado por el pueblo muchas veces, pero los que han hablado con ellos dicen que la mujer es una bruja y concede deseos. - resopló poco convencido por lo que acababa de decir, ya que él ya no creía en ese tipo de cosas - Aún no les ha afectado la maldición. Y es muy extraño...

- ¿Dónde vive esa mujer? - le preguntó rápidamente Nami.

- En la parte abandonada del pueblo, hacia el oeste. En una gran mansión que dicen que apareció de un día para otro. Pero esa zona es peligrosa, al igual que el bosque. No os recomiendo ir, y menos aún, entrar a cualquiera de esas casas abandonadas. - la voz del niño sonó autoritaria, pero la pelirroja sacó un fajo de billetes de dentro de su escote, golpeándolo sobre la mesa y salió de allí, llevando a rastras a Luffy, que aún seguía comiendo.

- Nami, ¿no irás a...? - preguntó tembloroso Usopp.

- Sí. Vamos a ir a ver a esa "bruja" y le pediremos que nos saque de aquí. - empezó a caminar hacia el oeste, dándoles la espalda a todos. - Ya tuve bastante con Rojiletto como para quedarme en una isla maldita toda la vida.

Se miraron entre ellos, un poco dudosos y preocupados, pero más valía aferrarse a aquella única posibilidad que no hacer nada.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

- Oye, ¿me puedes decir por dónde tenemos que ir? - le preguntó el espadachín, un poco cansado de llevarla a cuestas. - Oi, ¿estás despierta?

- Cállate, intento dormir. - le contestó soñolienta.

- ¡Serás fesca! - gritó con los dientes como sierras. - Por eso no me gustan las mujeres...

La chica apoyó su barbilla sobre el hombro izquierdo de Zoro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿Eres gay? - le preguntó divertida.

Se quedó parado, con un sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda, y se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. "Mierda... ¡Me he descubierto yo solo!" No hace falta decir las ganas que tenía de desaparecer en aquel momento.

- No te preocupes, no es nada malo. - intentó tranquilizarlo, pero una mosca salió de dentro de su oído, tirando abajo todo lo tranquilizadora que quisiera parecer.

- Mejor dejemos de hablar de eso y dime dónde tengo que ir, ¿vale? - sugirió, mirando de lado a lado de la desértica calle en la que se encontraba. Una de esas pelotas de ramas secas típicas de los desiertos pasó rodando por el camino.

- No sé, ni siquiera estoy segura de dónde nos encontramos. - respondió mirando también a su alrededor - Tú sigue adelante, a donde nos lleven los vientos.

- ¿Sugieres que sigamos esa bola de ramas? - le preguntó con sorna.

- Vale.

Ahora podría haber pasado otra de esas bolas con mucha facilidad para reforzar la escena.

- Esta tía, aparte de muerta, está loca... - murmuró Zoro decaído.

- Ya te he dicho que sigas. Si veo alguna casa que me suene, te avisaré. - propuso, y resignado, el espadachín siguió caminando por aquel interminable paseo.

El paisaje era bastante monotono: a su izquierda, las casas destartaladas de paredes blancas, a su otra izquierda, las palmeras y la playa vacía. Miró un rato al mar y siguió sin ver el Mery. ¿Tal vez se lo habría tragado ese océano de azul intenso?

- Oi, comida para tortugas, gira a la derecha en la próxima esquina. Creo que ya sé dónde estamos.

- ¡¿A qué te refieres con "comida para tortugas", cadáver hablante?! - le preguntó cabreado, girando al lado opuesto al que le había dicho.

- A que tienes la cabeza de una lechuga. ¡Y te he dicho a la derecha, ceporro! - le gritó, pegándole cabezazos contra el duro cabezón verde del espadachín, ya que el resto del cuerpo no podía apenas moverlo de puro agotamiento.

- ¡Ya voy! Para de hacer eso o te tiro.

Después de doblar la esquina, caminaron, mentira, caminó Zoro con la chica a su espalda unos metros por ese oscuro callejón, hasta llegar a un enorme jardín iluminado por el sol de manera casi irreal, muy cuidado, rodeado por una pequeña valla, precediendo una gran casa del estilo de las del pueblo natal del peliverde.

- ¡Sí! - exclamó la chica pálida - ¡Estoy salvada!

- ¿Insinúas algo? - le preguntó, comenzándose a enfadar de nuevo, pero ella le ignoró y el chico entró en el jardín, mirando desconfiado a su alrededor por el aspecto tan ilusorio que hacía esa casa tan magnífica en medio de un pueblo fantasma. - ¿Hay alguien? - preguntó desde la puerta y se comenzaron a oír ruidos en su interior.

- Sí. Entra por la parte de atrás, por favor. - oyó una lejana voz del otro lado.

Se encogió de hombros y dio la vuelta, encontrando un pequeño pero igual de bonito jardín trasero. Y en el pasillo exterior de la casa se hayaba sentada una mujer de edad indefinida de largos cabellos negros y piel palidísima, vistiendo un despampanante yukata rojo sólo cerrado por el ancho obi de color amarillo, y abanicándose con un pai pai mientras tomaba sake con hielo.

- ¡¡Yuuko-sama!! - gritó la chica, zafándose del espadachín y lanzándose hacia la extraña mujer, pero nada más apoyar los pies en el suelo, cayó como una muñeca de trapo. - Yuuko... sama... - murmuró sin poderse mover, escupiendo insectos otra vez.

- Kurai, dos semanas sin verte y mírate. - exclamó Yuuko, negando desprobatoriamente con la cabeza. - Seguro que no has comido nada desde entonces, ¿verdad? ¡Watanuki! Enciende ya la barbacoa ¿vale?

- ¿Eh? - un chico también de pelo negro se asomó por la puerta corredera. Llevaba gafas y curiosamente su ojo izquierdo era de color azul cielo y el derecho dorado. - Pero Yuuko-san, ¿no me dijiste que limpiara la barbacoa para cenar esta noche? - efectivamente, el chico llevaba un delantal blanco, un pañuelo en la cabeza del mismo color y un trapo en la mano, como si se encontrara en medio de la faena. Pero al ver a la chica tirada en el suelo, se llevó las manos a la cabeza desesperado. - ¡¡AH!! ¡¡Kurai-chan!! ¡¿Estás bien?!

La chica de cabellos negros le miró con malas pulgas desde el suelo, mientras el ruidoso chico la intentaba levantar.

- Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames ni "Kurai-chan" ni "Kurai-san". Suena a "croissant".

Mientras el chico desesperado seguía gritando y moviéndose de un lado para otro sin parar, otro chico salió al patio, con un rostro muy serio e imposible para adivinar sus pensamientos. También tenía el pelo negro y ambos ojos dorados, y cuando cruzó la mirada con Zoro, ambos dieron un respingo al notar que sus rostros eran practicamente idénticos.

El de ojos dorados dirigió la mirada a la tranquila mujer, como esperando que ella le explicara algo, pero Yuuko miró al espadachín con una sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias por traerla.

Zoro intentó relajarse, soltando un poco de aire por su boca, con las manos en los bolsillos.

- No ha sido nada. - aseguró, sin darle importancia. El chico nervioso consiguió sentar a Kurai en el porche, recostándola contra una viga de madera e hizo aspavientos con las manos dirigiéndose al chico de ojos dorados.

- Vamos, Doumeki, ayúdame a sacar la barbacoa y a encenderla. - le pidió. Al pasar al lado de Zoro, le sonrió cálidamente - Muchas gracias por cuidar de ella. No le tiene mucho aprecio a su vida. - le explicó, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo, ya se había metido rápido dentro de la casa junto con su amigo.

Una vez tranquilos y en silencio, salvo por los gritos y el estrépito de pasos y objetos golpeando el suelo que se escuchaban en el interior de la casa, Zoro miró inquisitivo a la mujer.

- ¿Me puedes explicar qué es este sitio? Nada más entrar me ha parecido que no era de este mundo.

La mujer le ofreció un vasito de sake y a que se sentara a su lado, y él aceptó.

- Vaya, no sabía que hubiera gente con tanta capacidad en este mundo. Me alegro de verdad.

Él le miró ceñudo. Cada vez desconfiaba más de aquella mujer.

- No entiendo nada de lo que has dicho.

- Bueno, no importa. Te lo explicaré un poco por encima...

- No hace falta. Yo ya me voy. Ya traje aquella "muerta" hasta aquí...

- ¿Te vas con tus nakama? - le preguntó con esa misteriosa expresión en el rostro. - Ellos llegarán aquí por su propio pié dentro de un rato.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - le cuestionó, sorprendido. Tal vez aquella mujer era alguien especial.

- ¿Me dices tu nombre y tu fecha de cumpleaños?

Retiraba lo dicho.

- ¿A qué viene eso ahora? ¿Quieres saber si somos compatibles o algo así?

La mujer se limitó a sonreír.

- ¿Me lo dices?

- Roronoa Zoro. El 11 de noviembre. - le contestó resignado.

- ¿Siempre le dices eso a todo el mundo así por las buenas?

- Me voy. - dijo dándose la vuelta y comenzando a desfilar.

- Era broma, Roronoa-san. Era para saber cómo llamarte. Y para asegurarme de que eras tú. - hizo una pausa en la que bebió de un trago lo que le quedaba en el vaso y después fijó su penetrante vista en él - Os estábamos esperando.

**TSUZUKU**


	5. ¿Camino equivocado?

**Capítulo 5: ¿Camino equivocado?**

- ¿Esperando...? - preguntó confudido. Zoro miró con recelo a la bruja. ¿Qué significaba eso de que les estaba esperando?

- Yuuko-sama... ¿No me digas que él...? - preguntó Kurai, pero la mujer alzó una mano para que callara, mirándola de reojo.

- Perdona. Te he hecho presentar sin haberlo hecho antes yo. Soy Ichihara Yuuko. - le explicó con una misteriosa sonrisa en sus labios. - Por supuesto, es un nombre falso.

- ¡Tendrá jeta...! - gritó el espadachín, con la mandíbula por los suelos.

- Al decirme tu nombre permites que pueda controlar tu alma. Y al decirme tu fecha de cumpleaños, permites que pueda saber todo lo que te ha pasado en tu vida. - le explicó, sirviéndose otro vasito de sake.

- A mí nadie me controla. - le respondió, cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho.

- Vaya, aún está en la edad rebelde. - comentó con una sonrisa. - ¿Acaso no te giras o respondes cada vez que te parece oír tu nombre? - el chico entrecerró los ojos, dándose cuenta de que así era. - Quieras o no, estás atado a los que te rodean por pequeños vínculos.

Eso ya no le interesaba en absoluto. No creía en el destino, ni en esos vínculos que ella mencionaba, y no tenía ganas de que una bruja con aspecto de leer el tarot le dijera el futuro ni que se metiera en su vida.

- Para. A mí eso no me importa, no quiero que me expliques nada de eso. - hizo una pausa y clavó sus penetrantes ojos en ella. - Lo que quiero saber es por qué nos estabáis esperando.

- Porque os necesitamos. A tí y a tus compañeros. - la voz seca y cascada de Kurai le hizo darse la vuelta hacia ella, que se acomodó un poco mejor contra la viga en la que se apoyaba. - Yuuko-sama y esos dos chicos no pueden hacer nada aquí sin vuestra ayuda, por eso estábamos esperando a que llegárais.

- Explícate. - le pidió, pero la puerta corredera se abrió, saliendo Doumeki y Watanuki con una enorme parrilla en sus brazos, llevándola entre los dos.

- ¡Puu! ¡Traigo más sake! - gritó un bollito negro que no paraba de saltar, con un par de botellas en sus manitas.

- Muchas gracias, Mokona. - la cosita negra se subió a la mano de Yuuko y Zoro pudo ver mejor de qué se trataba, aunque no estaba muy seguro de lo que era: era redonda, con orejas y patas de conejo o algo parecido, unos ojos pequeños cerrados, una enorme boca y una joya redonda en su frente de color azul.

- ¿Qué es eso...? - preguntó perplejo el peliverde.

- Mokona. - respondió simplemente la mujer con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Y qué es "Mokona"? - con un nombre no se iba a ninguna parte...

- Mokona es Mokona. Su plural es "Mokonas", una Mokona, dos Mokonas...

- Déjalo. - le pidió, haciendo un gesto con la mano como que ya no le importaba, harto de esa estúpida conversación.

Los dos chicos compañeros de la bruja (o sirvientes, se le ocurrió pensar a Zoro) encendieron el fuego y sacaron la carne y las verduras, dejando las conversaciones un rato, sobre todo porque Yuuko y la pelota negra con patas habían comenzado a beber, y el espadachín, a pesar de su recelo, nunca despreciaba una copa.

- Yuuko-san, esto ya casi está. - anunció el chico de gafas. - Ay... Ojalá Himawari-chán hubiera venido con nosotros también... - suspiró decaído, desapareciendo de golpe todo signo de su vitalidad.

- Kunogi (NdY: el apellido de la chica) se fue de vacaciones con su familia, ¿no te lo dijo? - le cuestionó el chico de ojos dorados, Doumeki.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo sé, pesado! ¡Siempre te las tienes que dar de sabelotodo! - gritó, agitando el palo de remover el carbón cerca de su cara, pero de repente se oyeron unos ruidos de pasos acelerados que se aproximaban allí.

Zoro se puso en guardia, pero al no tener sus katanas no sabía muy bien cómo recibirlo, y los demás se quedaron expectantes mirando el arbusto de donde provenían los gritos.

- ¡¿Pero quieres parar, idiota?! ¡No sigas, ¿y si es una trampa?! - la voz estridente y mandona sonaba como la de una mujer, y otros gritos le siguieron.

- ¡Eso! ¡Nos dijeron que no nos metieramos en las casas abandonadas! - esta otra era la de un chico a la que le temblaba un poco la voz.

- ¿Cómo va a estar abandonada? ¡Huele a asado! ¡Yo voy!

Y después de haberse hecho esperar, el chico de sombrero de paja apareció con la boca babeante con Nami y Usopp agarrados a él para entorpecerle al avanzar.

- ¡Luffy! - exclamó Zoro, levantándose de golpe. Yuuko sonrió, apoyando el vasito de sake en sus labios y Kurai hizo un ligero gesto de repulsión que nadie advirtió.

- Son ellos... - susurró Watanuki, para variar. Doumeki le dirigió una mirada rápida y luego la fijó en el variopinto grupo.

- ¡Zoro, estabas aquí! ¡Ya te vale, te ibas a comer esta carne tú solo sin invitarnos! - le riñió su capitán, ganándose un capón de su segundo de abordo.

- Eso sólo tú serías capaz de hacerlo. - le respondió, entrecerrando su ojo derecho.

- Vaya, menos mal que te hemos encontrado. Ya pensaba que tendríamos que recorrernos la isla entera para dar contigo. - suspiró aliviada la pelirroja, con una mano en el pecho.

Pero Zoro no la escuchaba, su mirada se había cruzado con la de Sanji, y extrañamente, no se la apartaba, es más, tuvo toda la impresión de que parecía alegrarse de todo corazón de haberlo vuelto a encontrar, y... ¿esa boca entreabierta no mostraba deseo? No, eso no era posible. Tal vez tenía algo en los ojos y por eso daba esa impresión, así que dejó de mirarle, un poco sonrojado y confuso.

- Bien, ya estamos todos. - la voz de la bruja llamó la atención de los piratas, y sorprendió a todos con su espectacular figura al ponerse en pié, y cierto cocinero no pudo evitar postrarse a los suyos.

- Preciosa dama, me tiene aquí para que le sirva en todo lo que usted ordene. - le recitó, sosteniendo su fina y pálida mano sobre la suya.

Sí, debía de haberse confudido. Ese era el verdadero Sanji, no aquella irreal ilusión que hace unos segundos le pareció ver. Dejó escapar un poco de aire, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta que no le dejaba respirar bien.

- Mejor no digas nada, ella es especialista en reclutar esclavos para que le hagan los trabajos sucios... - le recomendó el chico de gafas, pero el rubio ya se había acercado a la chica pálida, un poco confundido.

Al principio le pareció una chica preciosa, casi como una muñeca con esa piel tan pálida y esos labios tan rojos como la sangre, pero después de ver sus vidriosos ojos y su inmovilidad, tuvo dudas.

- ¿Está viva? - preguntó, señalándola descaradamente, mirando al peliverde.

- Otro idiota... - bufó Kurai, tosiendo después muy ruidosamente, escupiendo unas hormigas. - Cómo pican, las jodías...

- ¡¡Sugeeeeee!! ¡¡Genial!! ¡¡Escupe bichos, como un monstruo!! - gritó alucinado Luffy, pero Chopper, aunque muy tentado a seguir su ejemplo, se aproximó corriendo a ella.

- ¿Estás bien? Te voy a hacer una revisión a fondo... - le dijo, buscando sus instrumentos en su mochila azul.

- ¡La carne ya está en su punto! - les avisó Watanuki, atrayendo la atención de todos. - Yuuko-san, si no te importa, he hecho de más para ellos también. - le informó, señalando a los piratas y ella hizo un gesto con la mano como que no le importaba, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, Luffy ya había empezado a comer.

- Gracias, _Megane no yatsu_, eres muy generoso. - se metió el pincho con carne entero en la boca, pero se lo sacó otra vez en seguida. - ¡Uaah! ¡Quema...!

- Por supuesto, ve con cuidado, que ha estado sobre el fuego hasta ahora. - le aconsejó el de ojos bicolor. Suspiró y miró a Doumeki que también había comenzado a comer. - ¿Y tú qué? ¿Ni las gracias? - él se limitó a encogerse de hombros. - ¡¡Si no puedes hacer ni eso, no comas, desgraciado!!

Por otro lado, Chopper había comenzado a examinar a Kurai, mientras ella mordisqueaba un trozo de carne con cebolla de su pincho.

- No hace falta que me revises... - le dijo al reno, que le tomaba el pulso con la cara un poco pálida y los ojos desorbitados. Cogió aire, abrió mucho la boca y gritó.

- No... ¡No tiene...! - le metió lo que le quedaba en el pincho para hacerlo callar, poniendo después un dedo en vertical sobre sus labios.

- No digas nada, lindo. - le pidió, sonrojando al pequeño por el piropo y la sensualidad con la que le habló.

- No... No me harás feliz con ese halago, idiota. No me gusta que me llamen "lindo", estúpida. - le advirtió, mientras bailaba parapara. - Um, qué rico que está esto... - comentó, terminándose la comida, mientras la chica gótica huía de él disimuladamente y se acercaba a la parrilla.

El espadachín se apartó del barullo, llevándose a sus compañeros más serios con él.

- ¿Cómo es que habéis venido hasta aquí? - les preguntó, mirando de reojo a Luffy, que había empezado a competir con Doumeki y Kurai por la mejor pieza de comida.

- Me gustaría preguntarte eso a tí primero, pero ya que estamos... - la navegante tomó aire y lo soltó despacio, con los ojos entrecerrados, un poco agobiada por la situación. - El caso es que no podemos escapar de esta isla. El log pose ha dejado de funcionar. - le mostró su muñeca con la aguja totalmente muerta, moviéndose a cualquier lado cada vez que la agitaba.

- La isla está maldecida. Y si nos quedamos demasiado tiempo nos puede afectar a nosotros también. - explicó la arqueóloga en tono grave.

- ¿Y entonces...?

- Nos dijeron que una bruja que vive por aquí tal vez nos podría ayudar. - continuó Sanji, encendiéndose un cigarrillo y aspirando una larga bocanada, inudando sus pulmones. - Dicen que concede deseos.

- Ah, esa debo de ser yo, ¿no? - dijo la demasiado alegre "bruja", con una botella de sake en sus manos, ya casi vacía del todo, y su "mascota" negra sobre su hombro igual de feliz.

Zoro dio un respingo y la taladró con la mirada.

- ¡¡No te metas en conversaciones ajenas!! - le gritó.

- Pero estáis en MI patio. - le replicó, recalcando el posesivo. - Y estáis hablando de mí. Es de mi incumbencia, ¿neh, Mokona? - el bichito negro asintió y brindaron de nuevo.

Sanji hizo un ademán de querer declarar todo su aprecio a la mujer por su inteligencia y finísimo oído, pero Nami le empujó a un lado, y sin darse cuenta lo tiró encima del espadachín. El rubio se apartó rápido, con el corazón desbocado al notar los fuertes brazos de Zoro sujetándole con suavidad.

- Antes olías a animal muerto, - sonrió débilmente, mientras se sacaba las manos de su compañero de encima - pero ahora hueles a pescado muerto. - le susurró, alejándose, pero Zoro le sujetó de la muñeca.

- ¿Quieres ayudarme a quitar este olor, entonces? - murmuró con la voz apagada pegando sus labios a su oído. Sanji se sonrojó notablemente y tensó su cuerpo al sentir el escalofrío que le había hecho sentir, y le dirigió una mirada divertida.

- Cuando tú quieras. - le respondió, doblando en sensualidad los susurros de Zoro, devolviéndole una media sonrisa, perplejo por que el rubio hubiera mostrado otra vez una reacción así.

- ¿Tú eres la bruja? - las chicas no se habían percatado del cruce de palabras entre los chicos, y la pelirroja le habló esperanzada - ¿Nos puedes sacar de esta isla?

Yuuko bajó su copita de sake, dándosela a Mokona para que se la llevara y la rellenara, y se cruzó de brazos.

- Todo tiene un precio. Y se ha de pagar con algo de exactamente el mismo valor.

Nami se quedó un rato pensativa, con el dedo índice apoyado en sus labios, dándole un aspecto muy dubitativo, pero al cabo de un rato desistió, totalmente ofuscada.

- Está bien... ¿Cuánto tendremos que pagar? - preguntó en tono lloroso.

- Si habéis llegado aquí era porque debíais venir a romper la maldición de esta isla. El precio está pagado. - explicó la morena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡¿Cómo...?! - preguntaron al unísono.

Ajenos a aquel negocio, Luffy y Kurai se lanzaban miradas amenazantes.

- Suelta eso... - le ordenó Kurai con la boca llena a reventar. Después de haberse comido varias raciones retrasadas había recuperado la movilidad y su voz sonaba más normal, y empuñaba un pincho con la mitad de la carne en dirección a su competidor.

- Ni hablar. Este es mío... - le respondió en su mismo tono. Las chispas saltaron entre ellos y Watanuki, al no poder detenerles, siguió cocinando más carne para ese par.

- Doumeki, deja ya de zampar y ayúdame, que si no esos dos se matan. - le pidió, pero lejos de escuchar a su amigo, se unió a la competición. - ¡¡Idiota!!

La chica acercó su mano desde detrás del chico del goma, pero este agarró la comida antes que ella.

- Eres bueno... - le comentó sonriendo abiertamente. Sus ojos habían recuperado el brillo, pero seguían totalmente blancos, distinguiéndose apenas el iris de la pupila por una fina línea gris. - Por cierto... - señaló a su izquierda, y el sombrero de paja fijo su atención allí, con lo que Kurai pudo aprovechar para quitarle el trozo de antes.

- Tú tampoco lo haces mal. - reconoció sonriendo él también. - ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir?

- Me suena tu cara. - mordió la carne y siguió hablando con la boca llena. - Sin duda, tu sonrisa me recuerda a la de alguien que vino hace poco por la isla. También competimos por la comida.

- ¿A... alguien? - repitió Luffy, parando de comer unos segundos. Su mente voló unos instantes lejos de allí, recordando la sonrisa de su hermano, tal vez la cosa en la que más se parecían. Pero cuando volvió a la tierra, Kurai se había marchado, saciada por fin, y se acercó al otro grupo.

La bruja había dejado bastante pálidos a los chicos con lo que les acababa de decir y paseó su vista sobre ellos. A Kurai no le agradaban, definitivamente. Sobre todo el rubio, pero obviándole y fijándose en las chicas, su corazón dio un salto y se acercó a ellas como si bailara.

- Eres la princesa que siempre he andado buscando. - se arrodilló frente a Robin, sujetando una de sus manos sobre la suya y la besó ligeramente. - ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche, preciosa?

- Ah... - exclamó sorprendida la arqueóloga, sonrojándose ligeramente. La gótica se alzó y aproximó sus labios a los de la mayor, con la clara intención de besarlos.

Pero de repente, la pelirroja estalló, algo en su interior le dijo que no quería ver eso, y se interpuso entre ellas, fulminando con la mirada a Kurai.

- ¿Qué te crees que haces? - le preguntó cabreada, sujetando la mano de Robin y manteniéndola a su espalda como intentando protegerla de la otra chica. La otra la observó detenidamente y sonrió.

- Tú también eres mi tipo. - le anunció sonriente, y posó sus dedos sobre los tiernos y suaves labios de Nami, pero ella se la sacó de encima abofeteando su mano. - Pero sin duda me gusta más la morena. - masculló acariciándose la parte dolorida.

- Pues tú no eres mi tipo y te prohibo que toques a Robin. - escupió con rabia esas palabras.

- Navegante-san... - se mordió los labios nerviosa. ¿Quería eso decir que tenía alguna posibilidad con ella?

- No nos gustan las bolleras. - añadió con furia la pelirroja, y sin darse cuenta, esas palabras fueron como un puñal contra quien quería proteger.

- Navegante-san. - su voz sonó lúgubre y se liberó de la mano que aún la sujetaba. - No te preocupes por mí. - a pesar de las palabras que usó, su mirada era de profunda decepción y se alejó de ella, prefiriendo al cocinero y entrelazó una de sus manos con la suya, sorprendiendo a todos.

- No te preocupes, Robin-chwan. Aunque a mi me guste el yuri, no dejaré que te toquen sin tu cosentimiento. - canturreó con voz melosa, y ella se limitó a asentir y apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro del chico. - Qué feliz soy~

Nami, apartó la mirada, confundida porque le parecía haber herido a su amiga. Había hecho bien en ayudarla, ¿no? Sintió un pinchazo cuando vio a aquella chica tan cerca de Robin, pero verla ahora tan seria y tan cerca de Sanji le dolía aún más.

Zoro suspiró fastidiado. Estaba costumbrado a verlo tontear con las chicas, pero no sabía qué pensar cuando de repente parecía corresponder sus sentimientos. ¿A qué estaba jugando?

- Yuuko-sama, gracias por la comida. Me vuelvo a mi casa. - se despidió Kurai, con una leve reverencia, olvidando con rapidez lo que había provocado.

- Está bien, hasta mañana. - la despidió y la chica despareció detrás de la casa mientras canturreaba una canción en un idioma que no reconocieron:

- _I m'enganxo els dits amb la porta tot sovint... Agafo el tren i va cap a l'altra banda, esclar!_ - su voz se fue apagando hasta no oírse y los cuatro chicos se miraron entre ellos, aliviados de que la extraña chica se hubiera marchado.

- Bueno, señorita, ¿nos puedes explicar esto de la maldición? - le preguntó educadamente el rubio, pero ella negó con la cabeza, dejándolo extrañado.

- Yo no sé nada de ella. Tendréis que averiguarlo vosotros mismos.

- Qué bien. - suspiró irónico el espadachín.

- ¿Entonces en que nos ayudas tú? - cuestionó Nami.

- Llegado el momento, necesitaréis mi ayuda y la de Watanuki y Doumeki para poder romper la maldición. A mí me llamó Kurai desde vuestra dimensión a la mía para que liberara a su pueblo.

- ¿Su dimensión...? - se preguntaron extrañados, pero la mujer no hizo señales de querer explicarse.

La conversación parecía terminada, ya que nadie añadía nada más, y de repente a Zoro se le ocurrió algo que le llevaba dándole vueltas desde hacía tiempo y le fastidiaba, porque le hacía sentir culpable. Se llevó a parte a la bruja y cuando vio que sus nakama no le hacían caso le informó en un susurro:

- Yo tengo un deseo. - Yuuko le miró con una misteriosa sonrisa en sus labios pero no dijo nada, con lo que el peliverde continuó. - ¿Puedes... ayudarle a recuperar la memoria a Sanji?

La mujer desvió la vista hacia el rubio y lo señaló con el pulgar.

- ¿Te refieres a él? - Zoro asintió y entonces Yuuko se encogió de hombros y se marchó a buscar más sake. - No se puede hacer nada por él.

El espadachín resopló indignado y le encaró.

- Entonces tú no puedes conceder ningún deseo, ¿verdad? Todo esto es un engaño.

La morena negó con el dedo sonriendo de nuevo.

- No es que yo no pueda hacer nada por él. - explicó con tranquilidad. - Es que no hay nada que hacerle.

Se marchó dejando al chico pensando en sus últimas palabras y un ligero sudor le recorrió la espalda a la vez que sus mejillas se encendían de indignación. Cerró los puños y miró al rubio, que se había acercado a la bruja y la trataba con dulzura. Si no había nada que hacerle era porque, tal como había sospechado tantas veces, él no tenía nada. Sin embargo no tuvo ganas de reprocharle nada, prefería que él solito se descubriera en algún momento y entonces echarle en cara todo lo que había hecho y todo lo que había jugado con ellos. Si directamente iba hacia él y le decía que estaba fingiendo, lo negaría todo, así que mejor esperar...

- Me voy. - les anunció a los demás con voz clara para que le oyeran. - No me gusta este sitio... - declaró, masajeándose los encarcarados hombros, y se dio media vuelta para salir.

- Espera, Zoro, voy contigo. No vaya a ser que te pierdas... - le avisó la pelirroja, marchándose deprisa detrás de él. - Antes he visto un pequeño puerto en el que anclar el barco, lo moveremos de sitio.

El rubio miró con sorpresa a la chica. Y tuvo que reconocer que le hervía la sangre al verla tan cerca de Zoro, pero ¿eran celos por él o por ella? Había decidido dejarse hacer y actuar como creía que le gustaría al peliverde para convencerse de que, aparte de que se sentiría ridículo, acabaría demostrándole que no le quería tanto como aparentaba. Pero reconocía que se ponía tanto en el papel que... temió desearle más de lo que hubiese creído nunca.

- Nami-san, ¿quieres que te ayude? - se ofreció, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

- No, diles a los demás que nos encontraremos en el bar de esta mañana a las ocho para cenar, y quiero que mientras vayáis a recopilar información sobre la isla, ¿vale? - le miró con el ceño fruncido. Sin duda ella tenía más madera de liderazgo que su propio capitán. - ¡Hasta luego! - se despidió, corriendo detrás del espadachín, que la estaba dejando atrás.

Sanji suspiró y miró a Robin, hacía rato que había soltado de nuevo su mano, y le dedicó una sonrisa, que ella le devolvió, un poco dolida aún.

- Señorita...

- Yuuko. - le informó la mujer.

- Señorita Yuuko, ¿le ayudamos a recoger las cosas? Para compensar por invitar a los "niños" a comer. - ella asintió. - Y la próxima vez, le prepararé algo para que pruebe mi deliciosa cocina.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

- ¿Por qué te has empeñado en acompañarme? - le preguntó el espadachín un poco enojado, caminando enérgicamente.

- ¡Ya te lo he dicho! No me fío de tu sentido de la orientación y no me apetece buscarte por una isla que dicen que está maldita. ¡Debemos estar más unidos que nunca! - le explicó, con un deje de desesperación, siguiéndole los pasos pero sin llegar todavía a su altura.

- Sí, claro... - murmuró fastidiado. Pero ¿cuándo no habían estado unidos? Eran muy pocas las ocasiones en que alguno había dejado tirado a los demás mientras había enemigos por en medio, y menos él, salvo cuando se reencontró con Saga. Le debía un favor por no haberle salvado la vida cuando estuvo a punto de morir...

Entre los dos se formó un silencio en el que cada uno pensaba en sus propias preocupaciones. Nami miró de reojo al peliverde y después detrás de ella para ver si sus compañeros les seguían, pero parecía que habían elegido otro camino.

- ¿Te pasa algo? - le preguntó Zoro, harto de las miradas nerviosas de su amiga.

Vaciló un momento y tragó saliva, pero finalmente habló:

- Robin... ¿Por qué crees que ha reaccionado así? - acto seguido se arrepintió de haber dicho lo que le estaba dando vueltas a la cabeza, y miró al peliverde mordiéndose el labio.

- ¿Robin? - el chico se quedó pensativo. Nunca la había visto tan cercana al cocinero, de eso no tenía duda. ¿Y por qué se había acercado a él? - Tal vez te pasaste con lo que dijiste.

Nami abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- ¿Y qué dije? ¡Yo quería que esa cría dejara a Robin tranquila! - se excusó, pero él simplemente hizo una mueca como diciendo "No me expliques a mí" y se quedó pensando. No podía ser... lo que le vino a la cabeza le pareció rematadamente absurdo, y desechó la idea, intentando pensar en cualquier otra cosa menos en aquello.

Mientras, Zoro intentaba poner en orden sus ideas, sacando extrañas conclusiones. Si Sanji había estado fingiendo, ¿por qué lo había hecho? Suponía que para poner distancia entre ellos, para dejarle claro que no sentía nada por él sin que se sintiera herido, pero... ¿Por qué de repente parecía corresponderle? ¿Tal vez había cambiado de opinión?

"Maldito cocinero... Haga lo que haga, y le dé las vueltas que le dé, siempre acabo con la conclusión de que juega con nosotros..." Poco a poco la idea le fue corrollendo desde su interior, y se hizo el propósito de intentar dejar de preocuparse de él. Con un poco de suerte, acabaría olvidándolo.

Con mucha más rapidez de la que creyeron, llegaron hasta el pequeño pueblo, aunque más bien se podría decir que habían llegado a la parte habitada, porque había unas pocas personas paseándose por la calle, y todas ellas ofrecían un aspecto más "humano" que el de los clientes del bar, con lo que Zoro aún no se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación de haberse quedado en una isla así.

Nami se encaminó hacia la playa, y en la arena, antes de llegar al agua, descansaba su pequeño bote.

- Vamos, empuja. - le ordenó la pelirroja, señalando la embarcación. El chico hizo caso con un gruñido y la llevó hasta el agua. Definitivamente, no soportaba a las mujeres, e intentar prescindir del rubio iba a ser demasiado complicado para él.

**TSUZUKU**


	6. You look so Fuck'n Stupid

**Capítulo 6: You look so fuck'n stupid**

Pasaron varios días deambulando por la isla, intentando conseguir información sobre la maldición y cómo romperla. Sin embargo, tal como les había advertido el joven dueño del bar, no había manera en que nadie soltara prenda. Ni siquiera una pequeña pista, y después de cuatro días los datos que habían conseguido reunir eran bastante escasos.

- La isla se llama Mayor-k, he buscado información en mis libros de historia... - les explicó la arqueóloga sin mirarles, buscando la página de su grueso volumen donde nombraban la isla bastante de pasada. - ... Sólo he podido encontrar que, tal como se dio cuenta navegante-san, antes estaba unida con Rojiletto, pero que un fuerte movimiento sísmico las separó.

Todos atendían a la morena, mientras un hombre con unas manos tan grandes como la bandeja que sostenía, les servía la cena. Después de la primera noche no habían vuelto a ir al bar a cenar, pero ese día habían estado hasta tarde intentando averiguar algo, con lo que le concedieron una tregua al cocinero.

- Otra cosa que es segura... - prosiguió la navegante, alzando un tenedor señalando la gente del bar - ... es que nadie de aquí se atreve a poner un pié más allá de la zona habitada. Y parece que tienen pánico a acercarse siquiera un poco al bosque.

- Puede que allí haya algo... - razonó Usopp, pinchando las verduras de su plato, pero sin llevárselas a la boca. Estaba bastante desganado con la posibilidad de quedarse allí para siempre. ¿Qué sería de Kaya si nunca regresaba?

- Es posible. - admitió el rubio, mientras bebía un sorbo de su copa de vino, que no estaba nada mal. Pero había algo que sí estaba mal y le provocaba cierto malestar. Dirigió una mirada disimulada a Zoro, que estaba sentado dos sitios más a su izquierda en aquella mesa circular. Sin embargo, él no le miró, pero notó cómo los músculos se le tensaban ligeramente.

- Oi, ¿alguien sabe dónde se ha metido Luffy? - preguntó el peliverde de repente, harto de sentir como Sanji clavaba sus ojos en él cada dos por tres.

El resto se alzaron de hombros y buscaron con la vista al chico de sombrero de paja por el local, pero no se encontraba allí.

- Qué extraño... ¿Se habrá olvidado de que hoy cenábamos aquí? - preguntó Chopper, un poco preocupado.

- Tal vez se ha entretenido intentando "jugar" con alguien que le haya hecho gracia. - resopló el cocinero.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera añadir algo más, las luces se debilitaron, iluminando suavemente las mesas y concentrándose en un rincón del bar que se encontraba despejado y tenía un micrófono, una batería y unos pequeños amplificadores. Se oyeron unos murmullos de excitación entre los presentes, mientras que los piratas se preguntaron qué rayos estaba pasando, hasta que un grupo de cuatro personas se colocaron bajo los focos y saludaron con la mano, reconociendo a una chica vestida exclusivamente de negro, con una falda cortísima y unas botas enormes.

- ¿Esa no es la chica muerta? - preguntó sorprendido el espadachín. Desde que la vio el día que llegó allí no se la había vuelto a cruzar.

- Se llama Kurai. ¿Ni siquiera tienes suficiente capacidad para recordar su nombre? - se metió con él Sanji, pero Zoro le ignoró olímpicamente, crispándole los nervios.

A Nami también le molestó volverse a encontrar con esa chica, ya que después de casi besar a Robin, su amiga se había vuelto un poco fría con ella. Todavía podía conversar con ella, pero solamente del tema de la maldición, cualquier otra cosa le contestaba con un escueto "sí" o "no", o un cabeceo.

- Buenas noches. - saludó Kurai, con una sonrisa radiante, mientras uno de sus compañeros tomaba la batería y los otros empuñaban un bajo y una guitarra eléctrica. - ¡Por fin es viernes! - exclamó alzando un puño y todos en el bar silbaron y gritaron de emoción. - ¡Olvidaos por unos momentos de vuestros problemas y pasáoslo bien!

El chico que sostenía la guitarra se acercó a ella y ambos comenzaron a cantar una canción con mucha fuerza en las guitarras y en los bajos, y una letra algo grotesca y burlona. Parecían pasárselo muy bien, no parecían avergonzarse si en algún momento se les escapaba un gallo, y tampoco parecía molestar a la gente, que batía palmas al compás de la música.

_You do that Romeo_

_Be what you wanna be_

_Look like you runnin' in place_

_Do that stupid dance for me_

Haces de ese Romeo

Sé lo que quieras ser

Parece que corres en círculos

Haz ese estúpido baile para mí

De repente, el pequeño establecimiento se había llenado de música, silbidos y gritos de animación, dejando con la boca abierta a la banda del Sombreo de Paja, que hasta ese día no habían visto nunca tanta alegría en los ciudadanos de aquella isla, y, sin darse cuenta, a todos les infundó un poco de esperanza en sus corazones, dejando de ver las cosas de una manera tan negativa.

_Do that Romeo_

_That go-go Romeo_

_I see you twist and turn_

_You look so stupid, happy, and numb_

Haz de ese Romeo

Ese Romeo go-go

Te veo retorcido y girado

Pareces muy estúpido, feliz y entumecido

Bueno, todos salvos Zoro, al que aquellos gritos le empezaban a molestar demasiado y se planteó el marcharse de allí. Él prefería la tranquilidad y el silencio en el que se sumía mientras entrenaba. Y esta convencido que solamente los gritos de cierta persona gimiendo por él serían lo único que podría considerar auténtica música. Pero estaba frito de Sanji y de sus jueguecitos.

_Be my Romeo_

_Please be my voice in this world_

_I can't sing the songs that you sing_

_I can't find the gorgeous words_

Sé mi Romeo

Por favor sé mi voz en este mundo

No puedo cantar las canciones que tú cantas

No puedo encontrar las palabras maravillosas

A Sanji esa canción le chocó bastante, porque quien pedía un Romeo era otro hombre. Sin poderlo evitar, volvió de nuevo la vista al espadachín, y negó con la cabeza un poco cansado al ver la mueca que hacía Zoro.

_Will you be my Romeo?_

_My go-go Romeo_

_I see you twist and turn_

_You look so stupid_

¿Serás mi Romeo?

Mi Romeo go-go

Te veo retorcido y girado

Te ves muy estúpido

E inevitablemente deseo que Zoro fuera su Romeo... y respondiera a aquellas súplicas.

***FLASHBACK***

A los dos días de llegar, Sanji, aburrido de dar vueltas y no conseguir nada, acabó dejándose llevar por su instinto e ir por donde quisiera, aunque pareciera que la zona a la que se dirigía estaba desierta siempre podía haber alguien, razonó él. Y sin darse cuenta, sus pasos le llevaron a la puerta principal de la casa de la bruja de las dimensiones. Pero haberla encontrado tan fácilmente no le pareció que fuera por casualidad...

- _En este mundo no existen las casualidades. Sólo lo inevitable_. - recitó una voz femenina, nada más traspasar el umbral de la puerta del patio.

Sentada en el porche delantero se encontraba Yuuko, fumando su pipa, con su hermoso kimono rojo cerrado solo en la parte del obi, dejando al descubierto sus pálidas y largas piernas y un escote que poco dejaba a la imaginación. Pero extrañamente, eso no excitó a Sanji.

- Buenas tardes. - le saludó con una sonrisa amable, que le devolvió la mujer. - Empecé a caminar y de repente me he encontrado aquí, disculpe. - se excusó con una reverencia.

- No tienes por qué disculparte. - le contestó la mujer, inmersa en una calma contagiosa. - Si has llegado hasta aquí es porque era inevitable.

El rubio la miró sin entender mucho a lo que se refería. Al igual que Zoro, él tampoco creía en el destino ni en lo que ya estaba escrito.

- Sí, tiene razón, le había prometido que vendría un día a prepararle una cena. - creyó entender el cocinero, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

- No es ese tipo de trivialidad. - le explicó en un suave susurro. Aspiró el humo de su pipa y lo dejó escapar con sus palabras. - Si has venido aquí es porque tienes un deseo, ¿no?

- ¿Un deseo? - se preguntó extrañado. La mujer le ofreció un cojín para que se sentara a su lado y él lo aceptó, intentando reconocer su deseo entre aquella maraña de emociones y sentimientos que se le acumulaban en su interior.

- Ese chico, el de pelo verde. - comentó como quien no quiere la cosa. - Es bastante buen chico, aunque prefiera no parecerlo. - miró al rubio, esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

- Sí... - murmuró absorto en sus pensamientos. Sí, era muy buen chico, aunque fuese un poco bruto y desaliñado, se había preocupado por él tantas veces... - Pero desde que llegamos aquí... - empezó a pensar en voz alta. - ... está muy frío conmigo.

La mujer se recostó en la viga de madera de la casa, tomándose su tiempo para contestarle.

- ¿No puede ser precisamente por tí que esté así?

Sanji también se mantuvo un tiempo en silencio e intentó llegar a la raíz del problema, el lugar en el que había comenzado todo.

- Él estaba enamorado de mí, y me llamaba en sueños... Y poco a poco, empecé a sentir algo por él, aunque no estoy seguro de si realmente me quiere o si sólo me desea por mi cuerpo, porque todos aquellos sueños eran... eróticos. - le contó a Yuuko en un susurro, como si le diera miedo lo que estaba contando. - Él nunca me ha dicho en persona si me quiere. Me ha besado y yo... también, pero puede ser simple atracción.

La bruja asintió, en señal de que estaba de acuerdo con él. No todos los besos significan compromiso, y los sueños muchas veces son incontrolables, aunque todos posean un significado.

- Pero... aquel vampiro... - recordó con asco aquel ser que casi lo mata a él y al peliverde. - ... dijo que Zoro me amaba, pero que yo no le amaba a él... - tomó aire nervioso, y rebuscó un cigarillo en el bolsillo de sus pantalones negros y cortos, y se lo prendió.

- Dudas si dijo la verdad, si mintió o si fue una verdad a medias... - resumió la mujer y el chico asintió con la cabeza.

- Y como tenía miedo de que fuera verdad la parte de Zoro, y no estaba seguro de mis propios sentimientos... fingí amnesia, para comprobar cuál de los dos decía la verdad...

La mujer contempló en silencio el horizonte, de un tono violáceo y las pocos nubes que se arremolinaban allí de un color oscuro. Sanji hizo lo mismo y se perdió de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

- ¿No crees que al hacerte el amnésico le estás engañando y que si se entera puede sacar conclusiones contrarias a lo que realmente piensas?

El rubio abrió mucho los ojos. Si fuera así, explicaría por qué ahora le huía.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer? - preguntó en un hilo de voz.

Yuuko le dirigió una sonrisa comprensiva, mientras colocaba sobre sus labios la boquilla de la pipa.

- Decir la verdad. - Sanji sintió como si le tiraran un jarro de agua fría en el estómago. ¿Qué verdad iba a decirle, cuando él no sabía qué sentía exactamente por él? - Tú eres el único que puede hacer que la situación mejore o empeore. Decide si prefieres seguir huyéndole o afrontar tus sentimientos.

- Pero...

- Sí que sabes lo que sientes por él. Pero no quieres aceptarlo. Cuando lo aceptes, verás qué camino has de seguir. - le dijo en un susurro. Era como si ella hubiese tenido que elegir algo parecido alguna vez.

Sanji se levantó y terminó su cigarrillo, aplastándolo con la suela del zapato y buscando el estuche donde guardaba las colillas.

- Muchas gracias, Yuuko-san. - le agradeció con una gran sonrisa. Ahora ya sabía hacia dónde tirar, y aunque se sentía tentado a volver a replanteárselo, si lo hacía podría perder a Zoro para siempre. - ¿Qué quiere que le haga para cenar?

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

En el transcurso de la canción, Sanji se perdió en sus pensamientos, imaginando cosas típicamente de un adolescente enamorado, y cuando terminó y se percató de que Zoro se había marchado se sintió un poco ridículo, y decidió salir del bar a buscarle, a aclarar de una vez por todas la situación en la que se encontraban.

_I feel so stupid..._

Me siento muy estúpido...

Las últimas frases de la canción se repetían en su cabeza, como si fueran dirigidas a él...

El aire puro de aquella cálida noche le abrió los pulmones y sintió como si hiciera mucho tiempo que no respiraba de verdad. Caminó unos pasos en dirección al mar, observando la enorme luna que iluminaba la playa y que apenas dejaba ver las estrellas que le hacían compañía. Y tal como se imaginó, un bulto en medio de la arena le hizo reconocer al malhumorado espadachín.

Se acercó silencioso hacia él, avanzando lentamente por la arena hasta que llegó a su altura, y se quedó de pie contemplando el mar. Zoro le dirigió una mirada fulminante, pero Sanji estaba distraído con las olas, y a los pocos segundos, se sentó a su lado, ignorando la mala cara que hacía.

- Hace calor, ¿eh? - comentó Sanji con una sonrisa.

Zoro resopló y apartó la mirada. ¿Qué cojones estaba planeando ahora?

- Más que el calor, lo que fastidia es la humedad. - le respondió, acomodándose con las manos tras el cuello.

- Sí. Qué humedad más pegajosa... - murmuró, mirándole a los ojos.

El espadachín sintió como si le estrujaran el corazón y notó como involuntariamente sus mejillas enrojecían. Pero por más que quisiera, no era capaz de apartar los ojos de los de Sanji, y sintió un pinchazo cuando se dio cuenta de que hacía la misma cara que en todos sus sueños, cuando estaba a punto de hacer el amor con él: los labios entreabiertos en una media sonrisa, los ojos brillantes y entrecerrados, mirándole con cariño y deseo, las mejillas de un precioso tono carmín que le daban un toque infantil, los hombros semi alzados, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en ellos. La camisa de manga corta que llevaba tenía varios de los botones de la parte superior desabrochados, mostrando un trozo de su pálida piel, y a pesar de todo lo cabreado que estaba Zoro con él y todo lo que desconfiaba, sintió un fuerte arrebato de lanzarse encima de ese cuello y marcarlo como suyo. Sin embargo, hizo un esfuerzo desde lo más hondo de su alma para no hacerlo. Porque no le podía perdonar tan fácilmente si él simplemente venía a hablarle del tiempo.

Sanji tenía el pulso acelerado, estaba nervioso porque por fin había podido quedarse a solas con él, pero parecía que el extraño enfado del chico no iba a desaparecer fácilmente. Sin darse cuenta, recorrió de nuevo con la vista el musculoso torso de Zoro, cubierto solamente por una camisa azul abierta, paseó con los ojos de arriba a abajo la larga cicatriz que le cruzaba el pecho, y fue bajando hasta encontrarse con los pantalones cortos y negros, y un bulto mal disimulado le provocó una suave sonrisa, como queriendo decir que ya se imaginaba algo así de él.

- Zoro... - habló en voz baja pero firme, fijando de nuevo la vista en el mar. Si seguía mirándole no sería capaz de concentrarse para decirle lo que debía.

- Vaya. - le interrumpió él, con una mueca burlona. - ¿Desde cuándo me llamas por mi nombre? En el barco creo recordar que me llamabas "Marimo", ¿no?

El rubio resopló enfadado. Era serio lo que iba a decirle, se iba a sincerar con él y eso le costaba un huevo, pero el muy idiota tenía que seguir con sus puñeteros piques.

- Está bien, "Marimo-kun". Veo que te gusta más el mote que te puse yo que tu propio nombre. - le devolvió él, con el mismo tono.

Zoro apretó los dientes e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, para que el otro continuara. Pero él decidió que con las palabras no se sabría explicar, así que se giró hacia el peliverde y con una sensual sonrisa en los labios comenzó a acercarse, muy lentamente, bajando hacia su cuerpo y pasando con agilidad y ligereza una de sus piernas por encima de Zoro, sentándose encima de su vientre.

- ¿Qué pretendes? - le preguntó, pero Sanji lo acalló, colocando un dedo en vertical sobre los labios del espadachín, y bajó el rostro hasta rozar con los labios su piel, estremeciéndolo ligeramente.

Qué extraño se sentía haciéndole eso a otro hombre, la de veces que se lo habían hecho las mujeres a él, o él a las mujeres, y el nerviosismo se acrecentó dentro de él, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar bien, oyendo los acelerados latidos de su corazón contra sus oídos.

- Zoro... - murmuró en voz queda. Quería decírselo todo, quería decirle que sentía mucho haberle engañado, que le agradecía todo lo que había hecho por él y todo lo que se preocupaba, y que... le quería. Pero era tan complicado decírselo. Besó suavemente el pezón endurecido sobre su corazón, y notó como este bombeaba como loco y golpeaba contra sus labios. "Él también está nervioso" se dijo para sus adentros.

Sin embargo el peliverde continuaba rígido, con las manos detrás de su nuca, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados como Sanji le besaba con suavidad el torso. No llegaba a comprenderle, no entendía en absoluto a ese rubio. Pero a pesar de todo, aquella dulce tortura le estaba calentando mucho, y temía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos reprimidos tanto tiempo.

- Lo... - pero antes de que terminara, Zoro echó mano de una de sus katanas y la interpuso entre ellos dos, aún envainada. - ¿Qué...?

- ¿No decías que la próxima vez que estuvieras tan cerca de mí, me rajarías el cuello con uno de tus cuchillos? - le preguntó, intentando sonar burlón, pero la voz le salió totalmente inexpresiva. - No es uno de tus cuchillos, pero sirve para lo mismo. Y mejor. - le aseguró, mostrando una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios.

Sanji se alzó un poco sobre él y le miró sin comprender por qué le venía con esas ahora.

- He sido yo el que se ha acercado a tí. Por lo tanto no te voy a rajar el cuello ni nada de eso. - se defendió, ofendido y enojado.

- ¿Entonces he de ser yo el que te corte el cuello a tí? - su sonrisa era cada vez más macabra y le puso los pelos de punta al rubio.

- Sería lo justo... - suspiró resignado. Tenía motivos para que le odiara, pero le dolía que no le dejara explicarse.

Zoro comenzó a desenvainar a Sandai Kitetsu muy despacio, contemplando detrás de ella la mueca que hacía el cocinero encima de él. "Joder... ¿por qué coño tengo que hacerle esto?" se preguntó. En realidad le gustaría que continuara y le explicara qué demonios tenía en la cabeza, pero antes tenía que sufrir una mínima parte de lo que había sufrido él, por lo menos.

De repente se oyeron unos pasos apresurados dirigirse hacia ellos, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, había pasado ya por su lado, recogiendo antes algo del suelo.

Zoro se incorporó de repente, tirando al suelo a Sanji y mirando sorprendido la sombra que se alejaba con rapidez y después el suelo, donde antes estaban sus espadas.

- Joder... ¡Se ha llevado a Wadô! - gritó, incrédulo, y recogiendo sus otras dos katanas se marchó con ellas tras el ladrón, que era endiabladamente rápido.

El rubio se quedó unos segundos allí, sin saber qué hacer. Sabía que la katana blanca de Zoro era la más preciada para él, y la que cuidaba con más ahínco. Pero cómo le jodió el que se fuera tan rápido tras ella. Comenzaba a sentir celos de aquella espada y un odio terrible hacia el ágil ladrón, que no le había permitido explicarle al espadachín lo que debía decirle, ahora que había conseguido la oportunidad perfecta.

_You look so fuck'n stupid_

Te ves jodidamente estúpido

La voz de aquel chico se burló de él, dentro de su cabeza. Se levantó y se marchó, derrotado.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

- ¡Hola~~! - les saludó Kurai, cuando empezó el descanso. Se acercó a la mesa de los Sombrero de Paja y les miraba más radiante que nunca. Casi no parecía la misma chica que escupía bichos por la boca, a punto de morir de inanición.

- Hola. - le devolvieron el saludo Chopper y Usopp, aliviados de que no toda la gente de aquella extraña isla fuera tan cerrada a los de fuera. Nami resopló y le dirigió una mirada de que no le hacía gracia que estuviera cerca de ellos.

- Hola, Gótica-san. - le saludó la morena con una cálida sonrisa

- Ahh... Qué precioso mote me has dado, mi princesa de negro~ - exclamó Kurai, derritiéndose a sus pies y sentándose a su lado sin pedir permiso, en el sitio en el que hasta hacia un rato se sentaba Zoro. A Robin no le caía mal en absoluto, es más, estaba contenta de haber encontrado una versión en femenino de Sanji y que pareciera tan feliz a su lado. Era un subidón de autoestima, y lo necesitaba, sobretodo desde que la navegante declaró que no le gustaban las "bolleras", tal como dijo ella.

- No sabía que actuaras aquí. - le comentó la arqueóloga.

- Es que trabajo sólo los viernes. Mis amigos y yo hacemos un pequeño concierto con las canciones más novedosas y extravagantes de Grand Line en el local de mi padre. - les explicó, bebiendo del vaso de vino que tenía frente a ella sin ningún pudor, el cual también había pertenecido al espadachín.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Tu padre es el dueño de este bar? - preguntó Usopp.

Ella asintió y señaló detrás de la barra.

- _El meu pare. _(Mi padre) - a quien señalaba era al niño que les había atendido cuando llegaron allí la primera vez, y saludó alegremente con la mano a su progenitor, que hizo un gesto cansino mientras atendía a la sedienta clientela.

- ¿Tu padre es ese niño? - preguntó sorprendida la navegante, olvidando por unos momentos que no la tragaba.

- Sí. La maldición que le cayó a él fue rejuvenecer. A cada año que pasa parece tres años más joven que antes. - les contó, poniéndose seria mientras miraba fijamente el líquido color sangre en su copa. - Y a mi madre le pasó lo contrario. - continuó sin que se lo pidieran. - Comenzó a envejecer a marchas forzadas y hace dos años que murió.

Todos se quedaron en un tenso silencio, un poco culpables por haberle hecho recordar a la chica aquel problema un día en el que todos allí parecían tan felices.

- Ey, ey. Que no pasa nada~ - les dijo con voz animada. - Es doloroso pero ya me he acostumbrado. Y si Yuuko-sama dijo que vosotros sois los que nos vais a ayudar, no tengo por qué estar más triste.

"Por qué diría que está más triste que nunca" se preguntó la arqueóloga, descubriendo con facilidad la forzada sonrisa con la que intentaba engañarles.

- Pero oye, aquí nadie nos ha dicho nada. Se niegan a explicarnos cualquier cosa relacionada con la isla y su maldición. - le encaró Usopp, y Chopper y Nami asintieron a su lado.

- ¿Nos puedes decir algo, Kurai? - le pidió Nami. La aludida miró divertida como la pelirroja ponía cara de cordero degollado y se rió para sus adentros. No se había olvidado que le había dicho que no le gustaba sin haberla conocido antes. Y ese tipo de cosas no se olvidan fácilmente.

- Mmm... No sé... - se hizo la interesante. - Es que todo tiene un precio y... yo prefiero que me paguen _en especias_. - le sonrió burlonamente, con un dedo paseándose sobre sus labios.

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta. Si le hubiese pedido dinero, aún podría haber soltado algo de lo que habían conseguido en Skypiea, pero no se dejaría tocar por ella. Aunque si su vida dependía de ello... tal vez debería...

Se revolvió los cabellos, intentando tomar una solución a esa situación, pero escuchó una voz tras de sí.

- A mi no me importaría. - anunció la morena, levantándose y cogiendo a Kurai del brazo, a la que sus ojos se transformaron en corazones, pareciéndose aún más al cocinero del barco. - ¿Vamos a tu casa? - le preguntó y ella asintió fervientemente y se fundió ante la deliciosa caricia que fue sentir los dedos de Robin sujetándole la barbilla.

- _Què bé~ _(Qué bien). Bueno, nos vemos, _adéu~ _(adiós). - se despidió, llevándose a la morena del brazo y saliendo del local.

- No me esperaba eso de Robin... - exclamó el tirador con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Pero qué era "_en especias_"? - le preguntó el renito, confuso por no haber entendido aquella expresión. Usopp se pasó una mano por la cabeza, sacándose el pañuelo y le comenzó a explicar. Pagar en especias se refería a no pagar con dinero, sino con otros objetos o con algo que para la que lo recibía era del mismo valor.

Nami no les escuchaba. Se había sentido furiosa al ver a Robin tocándole con tanta familiaridad, cuando con ellos no tenía ni la confianza de llamarles por sus nombres, y se sintió traicionada porque se marchara con ella cuando hacía unos días había tratado de protegerla de aquella misma chica.

"Tal vez era eso..." pensó apenada, con la vista clavada en la puerta del bar. "Debe de ser lesbiana". Se mordió los labios, avergonzada por lo que declaró en el nombre de ellas dos _"No nos gustan las bolleras". _Ahora entendía porque había estado tan fría desde entonces...

**TSUZUKU**


	7. Las Maldiciones de la Isla

**Capítulo 7: Las maldiciones de la isla**

"Joder... Mierda... Maldita sea..." se maldijo, corriendo tras la escurridiza sombra. "Bajé la guardia..." se reprochó. Y por culpa de eso, le habían terminado robando su Wadô Ichimonji. Si no la recuperaba no se lo perdonaría jamás.

El ladrón se movía con una agilidad felina, y saliendo de la playa, se metió entre las calles y se adentró en el frondoso bosque.

_"... parece que tienen pánico a acercarse siquiera un poco al bosque."_

No le quedaba elección, sabía que estaba entrando en el meollo de los problemas, pero debía recuperar su katana y se metió de cabeza.

La oscuridad era tan profunda y agobiante que se guió por el sonido de las pisadas sobre las hojas secas del otro chico y su débil silueta dibujada por escasos rayos de luz lunar. La quietud era sobrecogedora, no se oía ni un animal vivo, sólo su respiración agitada, sus acelerados pasos y el lejano sonido que hacía el ladrón, que le empezaba a coger ventaja. Pero tras todo aquello notó algo más... Se escuchaba débilmente una especie de murmullo lejano, como un cántico. Zoro quiso detenerse para escuchar mejor, pero si lo hacía perdería por completo la orientación allí dentro.

"Mierda... ¿Hasta dónde piensa huir?" se preguntó. Le empezaba a faltar el aire, hacía bastante rato que corría lo más rápido que podía, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de pararse a descansar. Hasta que un grueso tronco tirado en medio del paso se lo permitió. Cayó de bruces al suelo, golpeándose la nariz, que comenzó a sangrar abundantemente, a la vez que sentía un hormigueo en las piernas agotadas y le impedía levantarse. "He de continuar" se ordenó a sí mismo, incorporándose levemente, pero una repentina oleada de frío lo dejó entumecido y estirado de nuevo en el suelo.

- Jajaja... - oyó a lo lejos la risa del joven ladrón.

Zoro intentó incorporarse, pero aquel frío se lo impidió. Notó como un especie de manos heladas le acariciaran cada centímetro de su piel, absorbiendo todas sus fuerzas, y en el reinante silencio volvió a oír los murmullos de antes más claramente.

Eran gemidos, gritos de dolor, palabras de desesperanza en múltiples idiomas los cuales desconocía en su mayoría, pero unido todo sonaba como una lenta melodía fúnebre y siniestra, que le provocó un escalofrío que lo sacudió hasta la punta de los cabellos.

"¿Qué coño pasa aquí?" miró nervioso a su alrededor, pero no veía nada ni nadie, solo un pequeño recorte de cielo estrellado sobre su cabeza, entre las copas de los apiñados árboles, y comenzaba a sentir un ligero miedo en la boca del estómago.

El sonido era aplastante, cada vez sonaba más fuerte, le envolvía, estaba por todos lados; notó como aquellas heladas manos le arrancaban el calor que hasta hacía unos momentos había sentido por la carrera... y por Sanji.

Unos pasos cercanos le alertaron, pero no podía ponerse en guardia. Oyó la fina y cantarina voz de un joven, que relacionó con la del ladrón, pero ¿para qué habría vuelto atrás?

- Vaya, qué rápido cayó el gatito. - se mofó, enfureciendo al espadachín, que alzó la vista para ver su rostro.

Era un chico de aproximadamente su edad, con una media melena despeinada de color oscuro del que no podía reconocer su tono en medio de aquella penumbra, un cuerpo delgado y vestido con una camisa blanca y un chaleco encima y unos pantalones largos y anchos de cintura, mostrando su ropa interior gris.

- Maldito... - murmuró con asco. Las manos heladas le recorrieron con más furia el cuerpo, dejándolo totalmente exhausto y congelado, y haciéndole convulsionar de frío.

- Vaya, ¿cómo lo has sabido? - exclamó el chico, fingiendo sorpresa, al tiempo que se sentaba de cuclillas cerca de su rostro y jugueteaba con Wadô entre sus dedos. - Ah, no, que eso era un insulto. No me confundas. - le pidió, hinchando los morritos, como un niño enfadado, y luego rió con su alegre voz.

- Estúpido... - le escupió con los dientes casteñeteando de frío. - ¿No te dijo tu madre... que no jugaras con cuchillos?

El chico echó su melena hacia atrás mientras reía suavemente.

- ¿Aún te quedan fuerzas para provocarme, gatito? - le preguntó con sorna. Dejó la katana a escasos centímetros de la mano de Zoro, pero él no podía ni siquiera salvar aquella distancia para tener la protección de Kuina.

El chico sujetó el rostro del espadachín entre sus manos, contemplándolo detenidamente, paseando luego sus finos dedos por su frente.

- Qué lindo eres. - susurró, más para sí que para Zoro, que alzó una ceja, sorprendido. Acarició su corto cabello y fue bajando hasta las cejas, deteniéndose en el entrecejo en tensión. - ¿Qué tal así? - de repente dejó de ver al ladrón, para ver a Sanji en su lugar, devolviéndole una mirada tierna.

Zoro abrió los ojos como platos y apretó la mandíbula rabioso.

- ¿Cómo... te atreves...? - le preguntó, con la furia acallada debido al frío, pero patente en sus ojos.

- Te fuiste cuando estaba a punto de decirte algo importante, Zoro. - le miró con un reproche infantil en sus labios.

"No hagas eso" pidió mentalmente. No podía con él, sobretodo si le miraba con tanta ternura.

- Te hubieras salvado si no le hubieras seguido. - susurró en voz queda en su oído, estremeciéndolo con el cálido contacto de su aliento. Volvió de nuevo atrás y le miró seductor mientras humedecía sus labios lentamente, notando la entrecortada respiración del peliverde, excitado por ver a su amante con esos labios tan apetitosos entreabiertos que se acercaban a él hasta besarle dulcemente.

Zoro cerró los ojos, totalmente vencido, dejándose llevar por aquel ilusorio Sanji. El chico mordió sus labios con unos colmillos terriblemente afilados, rasgándolos, y sorbió su sangre con fuerza, alzando al peliverde, ambos extasiados. Pero a la vez que la sangre se escurría en la boca del otro, algo espeso y áspero se metió en su garganta, provocándole unas incontenibles ganas de toser, pero sin poder aliviarse por no ser dueño de su cuerpo en ese momento. Siguió bajando por su cuerpo, recorriéndole los pulmones, el estómago, todos sus órganos internos, mezclándose en su sangre, llegando al cerebro y finalmente a su corazón. Todo se volvió negro, fue como si la luz se apagara, y Zoro se quedó en un rincón de aquella oscuridad, dormido.

El chico separó los labios del espadachín, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos el trabajado cuerpo del espadachín y sonrió satisfecho al contemplar su obra, su nuevo títere, al que manejaría a su antojo.

- Ha sido incluso demasiado fácil. - exclamó, paseando de nuevo sus dedos por la cara del peliverde, mojándolos en la tibia sangre que aún salía de su nariz, y después chupeteándolos sonoramente, mientras contemplaba absorto como sus ojos habían cambiado: el globo ocular se había vuelto negro, y el iris y la pupila, blancos. - Esa katana ya no te hará ninguna falta. - le pegó una patada, enviándola a varios metros de allí. - Ven conmigo, yo te daré una espada mejor.

Zoro le miró con una expresión en la que se adivinaba claramente que se sentía superior a él, pero siguió al chico, adentrándose aún más en el bosque, sin que el frío de aquellas heladas manos le afectara esta vez.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Entró en la casa a oscuras, y tras echar un rápido vistazo afuera, con el ceño fruncido, como si temiera que les hubiese seguido alguien, cerró la puerta tras de sí con cuidado, apoyándose de espaldas a ella. Robin miró a su alrededor con curiosidad, aquella pequeña, vacía y oscura casa, mientras Kurai encendía unas cuantas velas desperdigadas por toda la habitación, revelando poco a poco los muebles del salón: un enorme sofá negro, una estantería con unos pocos libros y marcos con fotos, algunos artilugios extraños que la arqueóloga reconoció y que sonrió al comprobar que la chica no tenía reparos en tenerlos a la vista.

Kurai dejó el mechero sobre una pequeña mesita, al lado del sofá, y se paró a contemplar a Robin. En sus ojos del color del mar se reflejaban cada una de las pequeñas llamas oscilantes de las velas que acababa de encender, y por su mente cruzó rápido el pensamiento de que en los suyos no se reflejaría nada de eso. Su piel morena le pareció muy apetitosa, y se acercó a acariciarla y olerla.

- Flores... - sonrió Kurai, al reconocer la fragancia. - Parecen rosas... pero también flor de cerezo... Qué extraño.

La arqueóloga le devolvió la sonrisa y se alejó de ella unos segundos, para ir a examinar de cerca un objeto que le llamó la atención.

- Tiene vibración. - le explicó, pulsando un botón y devolviéndoselo a ella. - Pero cuando estoy en compañía, prefiero no usar juguetes. - le informó en un tono sensual, apartando de sus manos el objeto y depositando un suave beso en sus jugosos labios.

- Yo tampoco. - le contestó, también con sensualidad, y Kurai sintió cómo se derretía de placer al escuchar su suave y melodiosa voz.

Juntaron sus labios en un beso más cálido y duradero, tocándose tímidamente con las manos, buscando el mejor lugar donde apoyarlas. Fue la arqueóloga la que pidió entrar en la boca de la gótica, lamiendo sus labios y presionando su lengua entre ellos para poder explorar su interior y se alegró con el fogoso recibimiento que le dio Kurai, acariciándose, danzando la una dentro de la boca de la otra, buscando ir más lejos de lo que habían llegado ellas nunca, y emitiendo entrecortados gemidos de placer al notar como rozaban alguna parte sensible.

Lentamente, y a tientas, sin separar sus bocas, fueron aproximándose hasta el gran sofá, y al llegar, Kurai se tiró encima de Robin, separándose unos segundos para respirar. Kurai bajó lentamente la cabeza hasta las largas y redondeadas piernas de Robin y comenzó a besarlas desde abajo, subiendo lentamente hasta llegar al muslo, que besó por su parte interior, que era más sensible, deleitándose con la mirada y la sonrisa satisfecha que la arqueóloga tenía sobre ella.

Pero no todo era tan sensual y mágico en aquel momento. Kurai no estaba tan tranquila, y eso lo notó Robin. De vez en cuando hacía alguna mueca y cerraba los ojos, ladeando la cabeza, como si le doliera la cabeza, o hubiese algo que la molestara, pero aún así continuaba.

- Eres muy hermosa, mi princesa de negro. - susurró, apartando la falda y subiéndola hasta la cintura, para continuar con sus besos.

- Gracias, Gótica-san. - le respondió ella con dulzura. - Tú también lo eres mucho.

Kurai acarició por encima de la tela la zona íntima de la arqueóloga, que notó ligeramente húmeda.

- Yo no lo soy. - besó su rodilla y la mordió ligeramente. - Yo soy horrible.

Robin quedó un poco perpleja con esas palabras.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

Se tomó unos segundos para responder. Antes quería saber de qué color era el sujetador de su compañera, y desabrochó la camisa negra ajustada que llevaba, descubriendo que su ropa interior era también negra.

- Yo soy horrible por la maldición que me ha caído. - respiró profundamente y desabrochó el sujetador de Robin, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, besando suavemente su hombro cuando se acercó. - Y también soy horrible porque no pude rescatar a la persona que amaba.

- ¿La persona que amabas? - repitió Robin, coloreándose un poco sus mejillas al ver como la chica contemplaba maravillada sus senos y los besaba.

Kurai se mantuvo en silencio mientras acariciaba con sus labios los pechos de la arqueóloga, provocándole suaves ronroneos, hasta que cogió la iniciativa, quitándole la camiseta a la gótica de un tirón y arrebatándole el sujetador. Kurai esbozó una leve sonrisa, tapándose un poco los senos con algo de timidez, pero poco a poco su cara se transformó en dolor, y se tapó los oídos con ambas manos, apretando su cuerpo con el de Robin y enterrando su cabeza en su pecho.

- Calláos... calláos de una vez... - sollozó, y la otra notó como las lágrimas mojaban su piel.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - le preguntó, sorprendida, abrazando a la chica y arrullándola con cariño.

- Yume... - dijo entre hipidos. - Yume ha muerto... Me lo están diciendo ellos... Los espíritus que vienen con vosotros, me lo están diciendo... - gimió desconsolada.

- ¿Los... espíritus?

Y ese nombre... ¿dónde lo había escuchado antes...?

- ¿Yume...? - sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa. Claro que le sonaba. Era el nombre de aquella chica, la que les salvó cuando la isla estaba a punto de desaparecer, la misma de la que le habló Luffy con tristeza, cuando le relató qué les había pasado una vez se los llevaron a ellos dos al subsuelo. - ¿La de Rojiletto? ¿La del kimono rojo?

Kurai alzó la vista, mostrándole sus enormes ojos blancos brillando inundados en lágrimas.

- ¿La conociste? ¿Entonces es verdad lo que me están diciendo?

- ¿Pero quiénes te lo están diciendo? Gótica-san... ¿podrías explicármelo todo desde el principio?

Ella apretó los labios y volvió a mirar hacia abajo. Tomó aire pesadamente y comenzó a relatarle...

_"Hace 10 años, esta isla era tranquila, normal, prospera. Nuestro rey, James Cofferson era nuestro orgullo, porque se había hecho a la mar hacia más de 12 años para perseguir e igualar al rey de los piratas, Gol D. Roger._

_Estuvimos muchos años sin rey, pero eso no nos importó, nosotros nos las podiamos apañar bien, no teniamos conflictos, y la gente que dejó al mando era lo suficientemente capaz para llevar bien los negocios dentro y fuera de nuestra isla._

_Yo era una chica normal. La hija del dueño del bar que más frecuentaban por ser el que más cerca de la costa estaba, pero tenía un problema. Desde muy pequeña tuve una amiga, Yume, a la que quería mucho y en quien más confiaba, por la que hubiese sido capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Y me enamoré de ella._

_Ella no me pudo corresponder, me quería pero como amiga, no podía haber más, y yo me hice el firme propósito de protegerla y asegurarme de que se casara con un hombre bueno de verdad, que la amara y la hiciera feliz._

_Pero todo se estropeó el día que volvió nuestro rey. Regresó en un día de fuerte tormenta, la más bestial que recuerdo, hubo palmeras que fueron arrancadas del sitio y se rompieron los cristales de las ventanas de las casas del pueblo. Parecía como si ellos hubiesen traído la tormenta. Nada más llegar gritaron: "¡No os acerquéis, meteos en vuestras casas y ni se os ocurra ir al castillo! ¡Es una orden!"_

_La gente se quedó muy sorprendida, él nunca nos había pedido nada, tal vez por el remordimiento de consciencia que tenía de ser el soberano, pero tener deseos de ser pirata. Le hicimos caso y no salimos en varios días de su casa, hasta que la tormenta amainó. Y cuando la gente salió de su casa empezaron a ocurrir cosas extrañas: había gente que traspasaba el umbral de la puerta de su casa y aparecía en la casa de otra persona, en la otra punta del pueblo; otros comenzaron a transformarse en burros, en monos, en pollos, perros, ratas...; otros les empezó a cambiar la constitución: desarrollaron unas orejas gigantescas, manos enormes, o por el contrario, la cabeza se les hacía más pequeña, hasta el punto de parecer una nuez. A mi padre y a mi madre no se les notó enseguida el cambio, pero en unos meses comenzamos a sospechar cuál era su maldición._

_Sin embargo a mí no me pasaba nada. Seguía igual que siempre. Pensé que tal vez no me habría afectado aquello, fuese lo que fuese, así que me marché al castillo a ver al rey. Quería una explicación de lo que nos estaba pasando y era la única con suficiente valor y caradura para desobedecer al rey._

_Cuando llegué me encontré con que habían intentado sellar todas las entradas al castillo, pero había una ventana muy alta que seguramente se habría roto con aquella tempesta y que estaba abierta. Me colé por ella con los poderes de mi Akuma no Mi y lo que ví allí me sobrecogió: los soldados, marineros y hombres de confianza del rey estaban todos muertos, tirados en medio de las estancias. Apestaba tan fuerte que me entraron ganas de vomitar, pero avancé hasta la sala del trono, donde esperaba que estuviera él._

_Pero allí estaba sentado un desconocido, con aires de grandeza. Un hombre que de pié debía medir más de dos metros. Y a sus piés estaba nuestro rey, también tirado en el suelo, boca abajo. Corrí hacia él, sin importarme aquel extraño, y al darle la vuelta comprobé que aún seguía con vida, aliviándome un poco._

_En cambio, el rey James parecía aterrado de verme allí. Me cogió de los hombros y me gritó por qué había venido. Yo le respondí que era porque pasaban cosas extrañas en el pueblo, quería saber qué estaba pasando y quién era aquel hombre tan alto. Entonces aquel hombre me sujetó y me levantó con mucha facilidad. Forcejeé para soltarme pero no hubo manera. Y como si me leyera la mente, se puso a recitar todos mis secretos en voz alta, hasta los más íntimos, humillándome delante de mi rey y a mi misma, y descubriendo cosas que me habían dado tanto miedo de mí misma, que incluso había preferido ni plateármelas. Al terminar sonrió, me lanzó contra una columna y proclamó en voz alta._

_- Tu maldición es la más beneficiosa de todas. Así que haré que sufras eternamente. Me llevaré a Yume, la chica a la que amas._

_Después de decir eso desapareció. Yo intenté ir tras él pero el rey me detuvo. Me explicó que estaba muy arrepentido de todo lo que había pasado, que aquel hombre tenía una fuerza monstruosa y no habían podido hacer nada. Les había maldito a todos y aquella tormenta les llevó irremediablemente de vuelta a su isla natal, para contagiar la maldición a las personas más cercanas y queridas de nuestro rey._

_Me marché sin decirle nada. Me pedía perdón una y otra vez, pero si le llegaba a pasar algo a Yume, yo me moriría._

_La busqué incansablemente durante todo el día, me recorrí la isla de arriba a abajo una y otra vez, pero no di con ella, hasta que llegué al otro lado, a la costa norte. Estaba allí, sujetando a Yume con... una correa al cuello... Parecía como si me esperara, y cuando me vio aparecer partió la isla en dos, y el pueblo del norte se fue con él, mar adentro. Yo me lancé tras él, con mi habilidad les seguí un buen rato sobre el mar. Pero había una fuerte corriente de aire que me tiraba hacia atrás. Después de dos horas luchando contra el viento, caí al agua exhausta y me hundí hasta lo más profundo, perdiendo la consciencia._

_No sé cuánto tiempo pasó. Me desperté y aún seguía viva. Pero aún estaba bajo el agua. ¿Cómo era que no había muerto? Sin embargo, no podía mover mi cuerpo en absoluto, sólo podía girar un poco los ojos, el resto me producía un gran dolor, tal vez porque aquello debería haberme matado y por la presión de la profundidad._

_Fue entonces cuando comencé a escuchar voces. Vi siluetas en el agua que nadaban por encima de mí, casi transparentes, pero con forma humana. Me susurraron que estaba en el umbral de la muerte, pero que mi alma estaba completamente atada a mi cuerpo. Parecía que se compadecían de mí, para ellos yo no tenía secretos, sabían lo de Yume, mis sentimientos y lo que había pasado en la isla. Me conocían de toda la vida, habían estado siempre cerca de mí, velando por mi, esperando el día en que falleciera para llevarme con ellos. Escuché todo lo que me dijeron hasta que me volví a dormir._

_La siguiente vez que desperté había vuelto a Mayor-k. Estaba tumbada en la playa, totalmente empapada y con un fuerte sol golpeándome la congelada piel y deslumbrándome con tanta fuerza que creí que me volvería ciega. Hubo una persona que me vio y me llevó a su casa, yo no tenía fuerzas para moverme. Me explicó que había estado dos semanas fuera desde que fui a ver al rey y que todos empezaban a pensar si habría muerto. Me miraba un poco asustado, nunca olvidaré su cara de susto, y tímidamente fue a buscar un espejo y me mostró mi aspecto. Mis ojos se habían vuelto blancos y opacos, tal vez a causa de todo el tiempo que pasé bajo el agua. Parecían los ojos de un muerto e intimidaban mucho, pero yo sonreí, y le expliqué:_

_- Mi maldición es que no puedo morir. - acto seguido rompí el espejo con las manos desnudas, pero los cortes que me hice se cerraron enseguida. Cogí un trozo y lo pasé con fuerza sobre mis venas. ¿Quieres ver lo que pasa cuando hago eso?"_

Robin le había escuchado en silencio, sin interrumpirla, totalmente absorta en la narración, y contempló la expresión cansada y triste que tenía aquella chica. Se levantó y de un cajón de una mesita sacó una navaja, la abrió y se cortó las venas, frunciendo un poco el ceño, porque no podía morir, pero sí sentir dolor. La sangre salió a chorro, pero antes de que impactara contra algo, se quedó suspendida en el aire y volvió hacia atrás, metiéndose de nuevo dentro de la herida, que desapareció en menos de un segundo.

- Dios mío... - exclamó Robin, tapándose la boca con las manos. Kurai suspiró y se dejó caer en el otro extremo del sofá y se acurrucó abatida, con las rodillas tocándole el pecho. - ¿Y tu vista...?

- Veo, pero bastante mal. - le explicó. - Desde que estuve a punto de morir ahogada veo las almas de las personas y de todos los seres vivos y muertos que nos rodean, más que su propio físico. - sonrió. - Pero tú eres bella, tanto tu alma como tu cuerpo. - sonrió, levantando sus manos, que eran las que le habían explicado más detalladamente como era.

Robin apartó la vista. No estaba tan segura de que ella tuviera un alma tan hermosa como decía...

- He intentado suicidarme tantas veces en estos últimos diez años... - continuó en un susurro, al pasar unos minutos de silencio. - Todas las maneras que se me han ocurrido: me metí dentro de una hoguera, me vestí con armadura una noche de tormenta eléctrica y un rayo me impactó, me he tirado desde cientos de metros de altura, me he ahorcado... La peor de todas fue... la guillotina... Es con la que pasé más miedo, porque una vez se separó mi cabeza de mi cuerpo, - movió sus manos rápidamente en paralelo, como si sujetara algo entre ellas. - aún podía mover cada una de las partes aunque no estuvieran juntas, y terminé por volver a colocarme la cabeza en su sitio.

- ¡¿Si pasas miedo, por qué quieres morir?! - gritó traspuesta la arqueóloga. Ella había tenido que vivir huyendo de todos los que la querían matar, de todos los que decían que el simple hecho de que estuviera viva era un pecado. Pero ella quería continuar, porque aún tenía esperanzas. Y Kurai las había perdido completamente.

- Porque no puedo salir de aquí. Estoy atrapada. - murmuró con una leve sonrisa. - Y se llevaron a la persona que quería proteger, a la persona que más quería. He intentado cientos de veces salir de aquí para ir a buscarla, pero no puedo hacer nada. No puedo perdonarme haber faltado a mi palabra. Aunque ella no lo supiera, aunque ella no me correspondiera, quería protegerla y no he podido. - las lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos y cayeron en silencio, sin esfuerzo. Robin tenía el corazón hecho un nudo y compadecía a la chica. Aquello era demasiado cruel, y lo único que pudo hacer para consolarla fue abrazarla, rodearla con sus brazos, devolviéndole un poco el calor a su torso desnudo y frío, y besó su frente.

Se quedaron así unos segundos, abrazándose mutuamente, hasta que Robin habló con decisión.

- Ahora ya sé qué pasó aquí. Capitán-san y todos los demás te ayudaremos. Romperemos esta maldición y podrás marcharte de aquí.

Kurai, que tenía su cabeza oculta en el pecho de la arqueóloga, levantó el rostro empapado y la miró sin entender.

- ¿Para qué quiero irme? Ella ya no está...

Robin le dirigió una cálida sonrisa, acariciándole el pelo.

- No está ella, pero hay más gente. Seguro que encontrarás a alguien a quien llamar nakama allí fuera. Y seguro que encontrarás a alguien que te ame.

Kurai abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida, sobretodo porque alguien de aspecto tan maduro y culto le dijera cosas tan soñadoras. Expulsó fuertemente aire por sus fosas nasales, en señal de incredulidad y demostrando que ya no la tenía expuesta en aquel podio de "Diosa", sino en el de amiga.

- No sé yo... - le replicó con una media sonrisa. La arqueóloga rio y la estrechó contra su pecho, pero las cosas no fueron más lejos.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

- Uhh... - se frotó los brazos enérgicamente, con los ojos lagrimeándole. - Jo... Qué frío hace aquí...

Le escocían los ojos y se le cerraban por momentos, pero había ido hasta allí para conseguir algún dato útil. Llegó a esa conclusión por sí mismo, al ver que nadie quería ir al bosque, y hacía un par de horas que deambulaba sin rumbo entre aquella espesa vegetación hasta que oscureció y su orientación se perdió al mismo tiempo que él.

- Y ahora... ¿para dónde tiro? - se preguntó, con un fuerte tembleque en el cuerpo. - Para ser una isla de verano, aquí hace muchísimo frío... - se quejó en voz alta, siguiendo hacia adelante, hasta que una pequeña y lejana luz anaranjada se hizo visible, y fue corriendo hacia ella.

Encontró el final del bosque, estaba de nuevo detrás de las casas del paseo marítimo, y el ambiente se volvió cálido y agradable, haciendo suspirar al Sombrero de Paja de placer y agradecimiento. Se dirigió hacia el mar, disfrutando el tacto del viento sobre su piel y se sentó en el bordillo que separaba la playa de la calle.

- Al final no he conseguido nada... - dijo mirando hacia el cielo estrellado, distraídamente. - Pero al menos les podré decir que se abriguen antes de ir. - bajó la vista y se miró los pies, dispuesto a buscar el bar en el que había comido el primer día que llegó, pero se quedó congelado en el sitio, mirando atónito sus piernas, y poco a poco, subiendo su vista por el resto de su cuerpo, contemplando sus manos con la boca muy abierta. - ¿Qué...?

Detrás suya escuchó unos pasos y una voz familiar.

- Oi, Luffy. ¿Qué haces aquí? No viniste a cenar. - le dijo Sanji, saludándole con una mano.

El moreno se levantó apresuradamente para mostrarle lo que le pasaba, pero antes de eso, le señaló el brazo contrario con el que saludaba, comenzando a sudar.

- ¡¡Sa... Sanji!! ¡¡Te estás quemando!! - gritó aterrado.

El rubio abrió mucho los ojos de sorpresa, y se miró donde Luffy señalaba, descubriendo su brazo izquierdo envuelto en una gran llamarada.

- ¡¡¿Pero qué... coño?!! ¡¡Joder, ¿qué es esto?!! - gritó, presa del pánico, golpeándose el brazo con la otra mano, pero el fuego se le propagó a la otra, poniéndolo más nervioso.

- ¡¡Sanji!! - gritó Luffy, paralizado, sin saber qué hacer por su nakama.

El cocinero, deseperado, se tiró a la arena y comenzó a rodar, pensando que así el fuego se apagaría, pero se le empezó a subir por todo el cuerpo.

- ¡¡Joder!! ¡¡Me quemo!! - gritó desesperado.

De repente, como si una inspiración divina bajara del cielo, Luffy pensó: "Se está quemando... ¡Y el fuego se apaga con agua!".

- Gomu gomu no... - echó sus brazos lo más atrás que pudo, mientras veía a Sanji, intentando protegerse la cara del fuego. - ¡¡Bazooka!!

Le pegó fuerte en un costado, tirando al chamuscado cocinero al mar, y cuando sus manos volvieron, comenzó a soplárselas, que se le habían quemado ligeramente al empujarle.

A lo lejos, Sanji chapoteó en el agua, volviendo a la orilla, porque lo había mandado tan lejos que ya no hacía pié, y el mar tan oscuro, de noche, no le hacía demasiada gracia. Cuando salió y se encontró dentro del radio de luz de las anaranjadas farolas, se miró el brazo que se quemó al principio, quedándose casi más sorprendido que cuando lo vio arder. Su piel era distinta, no era carne, se la tocó y el áspero tacto le hizo dar un respingo al darse cuenta de qué era.

- Mi piel... parecen hojas secas... - exclamó, tocándose las partes chamuscadas y viendo como las partes ennegrecidas se desprendían sin dificultad, y lo más sorprendente, no le hacía daño. Y ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco le había dolido ese fuego cuando comenzó.

- Sanji, ¿estás bien? - preguntó su capitán, un poco alterado aún por lo que acababa de suceder. - ¿Cómo es que estabas ardiendo?

- Yo... - abrió mucho los ojos. - Estaba fumando y aguantaba el cigarrillo con esta mano... - la alzó, contemplando con mejor luz el tono entre verdoso y negruzco que ésta tenía.

- ¡Tu brazo parece como una planta! - exclamó y Sanji observó el resto de su cuerpo, viendo que el resto tenía un aspecto muy parecido, aunque con un color más "humano" todavía.

- Y el olor que hace... - murmuró, acercándose el brazo a la nariz. - Es a tabaco... - una gota de nerviosismo y perplejidad resbaló por su empapado rostro. "¿Es mi castigo por fumar tanto?"

- Los cigarrillos buscan venganza. - dijo Luffy, golpeando su puño contra su palma abierta, al dar con una respuesta.

- ¡¡Cállate, pareces tú el que va fumado!! - le gritó exasperado, con los dientes como sierras. - Esta debe ser mi maldición... ya me empieza a afectar... Pero, volviendo a lo de antes... ¿Dónde te habías metido, Luffy?

Entonces se dio cuenta de que algo muy extraño le pasaba también a su capitán, poniéndosele los ojos como platos de la sorpresa. La maldición de Luffy también había comenzado.

**TSUZUKU**


	8. La Oscuridad que se apodera de todo

**Capítulo 8: La oscuridad que se apodera de todo**

- ¡¡Luffy!! - exclamó el cocinero con la boca desencajada. - Tú...

- ¡Sanji-kun! - Nami apareció a lo lejos, al final de la calle, acompañada por Usopp y Chopper, ambos abrazados el uno al otro sin poderse separar del miedo que tenían a caminar por esa calle desierta a esas horas de la noche. - Ah, Luffy, por fin apareces.

Sanji se dio la vuelta, aún con la boca abierta. Se había quedado sin habla por lo que le estaba pasando a su capitán, y Nami, al acercarse le miró alzando una ceja, preguntándose qué tenía el rubio, hasta que lo apartó de su camino para ver al otro chico.

- Luffy, ¿se puede saber dónde te habías metido hasta ahora? - le comenzó a regañar, pero cuando dejó su vista clavada en él durante más de dos segundos se dio cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien. - ¿Pero qué...?

Usopp y Chopper llegaron y al ver a sus dos compañeros mirando tan sorprendidos a Luffy, clavaron su vista también en él.

- ¿Qué pasa...? - preguntó Usopp, sin caer todavía en la cuenta hasta que se quedó con la misma expresión que sus nakama. - Soy yo o...

- ¡Luffy, puedo ver a través de tí! ¡Sugoooi! - terminó la frase el doctor, con estrellitas en los ojos.

En efecto, el Sombrero de Paja comenzaba a desaparecer y podían ver a través de él los árboles y las casas que había tras él. Luffy hizo una mueca, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

- Bueno, pero no creo que sea para tanto... - dijo, cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho.

- ¡¡Uahh!! ¡¡Se ha convertido en fantasma!! - gritó espeluznado Usopp, abrazado aún a Chopper, que gritó también cuando el narizotas hizo ese comentario.

- ¡Luffy! ¡¿Dónde has estado para terminar así?! - le preguntó la pelirroja, sujetándole del cuello y zarandeándolo hasta el punto de marearlo.

- Yo... uuhh... sólo me metí en el bosque a ver qué encontraba... - gimió, con cada ojo mirando a un lugar distinto. - Me mareo... - se llevo las manos a la boca, y Nami lo soltó repentinamente, dejándolo caer al suelo de culo.

- ¡¡Luffy!! ¡¡Es que no piensas, idiota!! ¡El bosque es el sitio más peligroso de todos! Si nadie en la isla quiere ir allí será por algo, ¿no? - exclamó, alborotándose el pelo, desesperada.

Sanji se había quedado en silencio con la vista clavada en el suelo, y cuando Luffy volvió a incoporarse, limpiándose el trasero y colocándose bien el sombrero, le habló en un tono lúgubre.

- Serás cabrón Luffy... Mira que recibir esa "bendición", tú, criajo, que no sabes para qué utilizarla... - al mirarle a los ojos, Luffy se estremeció un poco. Se veía desquiciado, con un aura demoniaca a su alrededor.

- Pero yo... no lo he elegido... - se excusó, y él giró el rostro, mirándole de reojo, como un macarra buscando guerra.

- Ni yo tampoco he elegido esta mierda maldición que casi me quema vivo.

Nami le interrumpió, bastante sorprendida.

- ¿También te ha afectado a tí, Sanji-kun? ¿Tú también entraste en el bosque? - le preguntó, mirándole detenidamente.

De repente Sanji volvió a la normalidad, negando con ambas manos y con un rostro de lo más inocente, que constrastaba con el del cabreo de antes.

- No, Nami-san, yo no entré. Sólo he estado en la playa con... - en ese momento se acordó. ¿Y Zoro? No había vuelto aún, y él, un poco preocupado, había decidido ponerse en marcha para ir a buscarlo al bosque, que era donde había visto que se iba. - Luffy, tú no habrás visto a Zoro, cuando volvías, ¿verdad?

El chico negó con la cabeza, sin comprender muy bien.

- No, ¿Zoro entró?

Sanji suspiró angustiado. ¿Qué le había pasado que no volvía? ¿Tal vez ya habría recuperado su katana y había vuelto al barco? ¿O la maldición le había alcanzado a él también? Ahora que le iba a decir lo que sentía por él, ahora que iba a aclarar las cosas...

- ¡¡Ah, no entiendo nada!! ¡¿Podéis explicármelo todo desde el principio, por favor?! - les pidió, exasperada la navegante.

- Más importante que eso... - les interrumpió Usopp, metiéndose entre ellos, con Chopper aún en sus brazos. - Aquí pasa algo raro...

- ¿Y ahora te das cuenta, narizotas? - le reprendió el rubio. - Esta isla es extraña de por sí.

- No... es que... - el tirador empujó a Chopper, al parecer con todas sus fuerzas, pero seguía enganchado a él, haciendo que el renito abriera mucho la boca, en estado de shock.

- ¡¡Estamos pegados!! - gritó desesperado.

- ¡¡¿Eh?!! - los otros se sorprendieron también, y se pusieron a cada lado de sus amigos, tirando con fuerza, intetándolos separar, pero todo esfuerzo era inútil.

Unos minutos más tarde, cansados de intentarlo se miraron entre ellos, salvo Sanji, que se había quedado en un rincón murmurando cosas que nadie alcanzaba a oir.

- Otra "bendición"... Si me hubiese quedado pegado a Zoro, él no se habría marchado, le podría haber dicho... Y lo tendría pegado a mí... - su cara se transformó lentamente, muy despacito, primero los labios, torciéndose en una exagerada sonrisa, las fosas nasales se abrieron desmesuradamente y sus ojos se transformaron en gigantescos corazones, a la vez que salía un chorro de sangre de su nariz. Su cara de viejo pervertido. Pero al instante se serenó. "¡No! Yo no quiero poner esa cara delante de él, que da miedo, y se burlaría de mí..." pensó, recordando como una vez se había visto en el espejo así, y este se había hecho pedazos.

- ¿Sanji? ¿Se puede saber qué haces, poniendo caras tan raras? - le preguntó Usopp, con el renito agarrado a su estómago fuertemente.

- Nada... Y apártate, suertudo. - le pidió, haciendo gesto de "necesito aire" con las manos.

"¿Suertudo?" se preguntó el tirador, sin comprender qué tenía de suerte estar pegado a Chopper.

- Pero Sanji-kun, ¿qué es lo que te ha pasado a tí? - preguntó un áspero y grave vozarrón que nada tenía que ver con la chica del que provenía, que se tapó la boca, con las mejillas enrojecidas.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

En el frío bosque resonaban los lejanos pasos de dos hombres, uno deslizándose, casi como si sus pies no tocaran el suelo, y otro pisando el suelo con rabia y dureza, destrozando todas las plantas y ramas que hayara bajo sus pies. La atmósfera que les rodeaba era distinta también para los dos, uno risueña, el otro congelada, pero sin embargo, ambas poseían un tono oculto de ganas de asesinar y destrozar todo ser viviente que vieran más feliz que ellos, y eso iba para todos.

- ¿Cómo puedo llamar a mi nuevo muñequito? - preguntó el moreno, dándose la vuelta, sin dejar de caminar. El otro no le contestó, siguió con la mirada clavada en el frente, con sus ojos transformados en negativo. - Mmm... ¿cómo te llamas, gatito? - le preguntó, parándose un momento y sonriendo con dulzura.

- Zoro. - respondió como una máquina, pasando delante de él, cosa que era peligrosa, porque él no tenía ni idea de a dónde iban, y enseguida, el otro chico le detuvo cogiéndole del brazo.

- Por ahí no, que volvemos a salir. - le explicó, con un tono de voz más frío, mirándolo detenidamente y preguntándose si tal vez no estaba completamente bajo su control. Pero unos segundos más tarde, viendo su pétreo rostro impasible, salió de dudas, con lo que volvió a suavizar su tono. - ¿Zoro de la "_Máscara del Zorro_"? No está mal eso de "_Zorro_", son interesantes esos animales, pero a tí te pega algo más agresivo. Mmm... - mientras seguía con sus pensamientos totalmente fuera de lugar en aquella situación, alcanzaron unos altísimos y fríos muros de piedra, que se alzaban en medio del bosque.

El chico enmudeció de repente y con gesto serio, buscó la entrada por la parte derecha, dando con una gran puerta de color negro de madera medio podrida, con hongos y setas creciendo en ella, y algunas plantas saliendo entre los resquicios de las rocas que conformaban las paredes de la construcción. Cruzó el umbral, penetrando en aquel húmedo y frío lugar con olor a viejo y a tierra de una forma tan fuerte que hacía picar la garganta, pero él ya estaba acostumbrado, y a Zoro no le afectaba nada en su entorno, seguía como un zombi las indicaciones de su guía.

Cruzaron varias estancias extrañas, pasaron por detrás de cuadros y por puertas camufladas en la pared, hasta llegar a una habitación muy pobremente iluminada, donde un hombre descansaba sobre un gran trono, con los ojos cerrados y con una inmovilidad propia de una estatua. Al notar la presencia de esos dos hombres, abrió lentamente su ojo derecho y los observó con dureza.

- Por fin vuelves, Kokugan. - murmuró con los labios casi sin despegarse, arrastrando las palabras. El chico respondió arrodillándose y haciendo una amplia reverencia, mientras Zoro clavaba sus ojos en aquel hombre escondido en la oscuridad. - Has traído una nueva marioneta. - afirmó, sonriendo levemente, mostrando sus dientes amarillentos.

- Sí, mi amo. - respondió él, sin alzar la cabeza.

El hombre se levantó pesadamente, tambaleándose un poco, se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sujetándosela fuertemente y apartándose después unos mechones de pelo cano que le habían tapado momentáneamente la cara. Se encaminó hacia el peliverde y se quedó a pocos centímetros de él, echándole su putrefacto aliento de tanto tiempo sin abrir la boca. Sonrió de nuevo y dirigió su vista a su sirviente.

- Bien hecho, parece una buena pieza. ¿Cómo se llama?

Sin levantar la vista del suelo contestó con voz clara.

- Roze.

El amo miró detenidamente a Kokugan, traspasándole con sus fríos ojos azul pálido, encogiéndose de hombros al cabo de un rato. Debía asegurarse de que le decía la verdad.

- Kokugan, levanta la cabeza y mírame.

Hizo lo que le mandó, mostrándole unos ojos impasibles, y ahora, idénticos a los de Zoro, con el globo negro y la pupila blanca. El hombre lo cogió del cuello y lo alzó del suelo, haciendo el chico una leve mueca de dolor.

- ¿Me has mentido? Dime. - le pidió, con tono suave, igualando la altura de sus rostros y sujetándole de la barbilla para que no apartara la vista. - ¿Te has inventado el nombre?

- No, mi señor. - le respondió con toda la tranquilidad de la que fue capaz. Pero el otro no se dio por vencido.

- ¿Has olvidado lo que te pasó la última vez que me mentiste? - pasó una de sus manos entre sus piernas, y el joven arqueó la espalda al sentir el roce.

- No le he mentido. - le aseguró con el mismo tono de voz que había empleado desde que llegó. Al final, el mayor hizo una mueca de resignación y lo dejó caer al suelo aparatosamente, y después le dio varias patadas en las costillas, apartándolo de enmedio.

- Que no me entere yo de que me mientes. Ya sabes cuál es el castigo.

Kokugan se levantó tembloroso por el dolor, sin embargo, no había soltado ni un quejido de sus labios, mordiéndoselos con fuerza para ahogarlos hasta que sangraron. Pero eso era mejor a lo que le hizo la otra vez. El simple recuerdo le estremeció de rabia y terror.

El otro hombre se movió con gracilidad, casi como si flotara, y sonrió al espadachín.

- ¿Qué sabes hacer, Roze?

Zoro no entendía por qué le había cambiado el nombre, pero le importaba una mierda el motivo, no le desagradaba su nuevo apodo, y por llevar la contraria a ese tipo cruel, no destapó el engaño.

- Soy espadachín. Uso el santouryuu, técnica de tres espadas. - le contestó, con ese mismo tono mecánico que ahora se había convertido su voz.

El hombre se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo.

- Pero sólo llevas dos katanas. - le dijo con frialdad, pensando que otra vez le estarían mintiendo.

- Nos deshicimos de la tercera. - intervino Kokugan, intentando mantenerse recto, pero sujetándose el dolorido pecho. - Era una espada débil, le hubiese entorpecido. Una de nuestras espadas le iría mucho mejor.

El hombre se dirigió de nuevo a su trono, dejándose caer en él.

- Con que era eso. - respondió aburrido. - Bueno, dale una de las nuestras e id a buscar más presas. Ahora que mi mitad ha desaparecido tenemos que reconstruir nuestro reino, pero poco a poco. No queremos causar una conmoción, ¿verdad? Para cuando ellos se den cuenta, más de la mitad ya deben ser de los nuestros. - una sonora carcajada inundó la estancia, resonando en cada rincón y haciendo retumbar las paredes, mientras los dos chicos se marcharon a otra habitación, pasando a través de un tapiz a su derecha y atravesando varias salas otra vez.

Llegaron a su destino: una pequeña sala cuadrada de alto techo, viejos y sucios tragaluces en él, y una cama con dosel de sábanas grises, en la que el chico se derrumbó, rechinando la madera y saliendo una pequeña nube de polvo, mientras se masajeaba los costados con gesto de dolor. Zoro no dijo nada, se mantuvo delante de la puerta cerrada, mirando al joven de cabellos negros, esperando a que le dijera algo.

- Ahí... - dijo un minuto más tarde, señalando una puertecita en el lado opuesto de la habitación. - Hay espadas, todas están malditas. - le explicó, irguiéndose un poco en la cama. - Es lo que más te conviene ahora. Elige la que quieras.

El peliverde obedeció, pasó por delante de la cama, sorteando un enorme y ennegrecido baúl, y se metió en el cuarto, saliendo varios minutos después, con una larga katana con la vaina y la empuñadura moradas. Y en su impasible rostro parecía reflejarse satisfacción.

- Esa parece buena. - Kokugan se levantó de la cama y se pasó a mirarla de cerca. - Se me erizan los pelos al notar su aura asesina.

Desvió la vista al espadachín, de nuevo serio, y se mantuvieron la mirada varios segundos.

- Sería mejor que te cambiaras. No digo que te quede mal tu vieja faja verde, pero estaría mejor que llevaras algo más... oscuro. - sonrió ante esa palabra. Le dio la espalda y del baúl que estaba a los pies de la cama, sacó varias prendas, que se las pasó al serio guerrero. - Cámbiate... Y luego, vete a dar una vuelta. Ve a ver a tus compañeros, si quieres. Pero ahora eres de los nuestros, es imposible que vuelvas con ellos.

Zoro comenzó a desnudarse en medio de la habitación, sin ningún tipo de pudor por las descaradas miradas del otro chico hacia su bronceada piel y sus marcados pectorales.

- Con ese humo negro... - continuó hablando, señalándose los labios, haciendo referencia a lo que le pasó cuando le besó. - anulé una parte de tus sentimientos. Bondad, compañerismo, amistad, amor... - empezó a enumerar, contando con los dedos. - Ahora sólo puedes sentir odio, desconfianza, envidia, y una gran lealtad a quien te "creó". Aunque está claro que se puede llevar la contraria. - se acercó a él y paseó sus dedos por sus pecho, mientras Zoro se colocaba una camisa negra sin mangas muy ajustada que se cerraba con cremallera y con adornos de cinturones en vertical, bajando por sus hombros.

El peliverde continuó con su labor hasta estar vestido. Se colocó las katanas en un gran cinturón de cuero de color negro y se dispuso a salir, pero antes, dejó su mano sobre el viejo pomo y miró de reojo al chico.

- ¿Por qué me has cambiado el nombre?

Kokugan se había echado sobre la cama otra vez y tenía los ojos cerrados.

- No los olvides nunca. Ni tu nombre verdadero ni el apodo que te he puesto. - le ordenó en un susurro. - Y que sepas que quien sabe tu nombre, controla tu alma.

A Zoro, esas palabras le sonaron, pero no pudo identificar en qué momento las oyó. Y sin hacerle más caso, salió de la habitación, y minutos más tarde, del castillo.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

La voz de Nami había sonado tremendamente áspera y ronca, y acto seguido de su boca comenzó a manar sangre, provocándole arcadas. Se sujetó contra uno de los bancos de piedra del paseo, escupiendo el espeso líquido, mientras los otros se miraban perplejos y trataban de ayudarla.

- ¡Nami-san! ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó Sanji, totalmente aterrado de que a su pelirroja le pasara aquello, frotándole la espalda para ver si las arcadas mezcladas con una potente tos amainaban.

- ¡¡Nami!! ¡¡Necesitamos un doctor!! - gritó el renito, llevándose un capón del narizotas. - Ah, si soy yo... - intentó despegarse de Usopp de nuevo, olvidando que ahora no podía hacer eso, y entonces fue él el que le pegó un puñetazo al tirador, obligándole a que se acercara.

Chopper pidió que le dejaran espacio, tomándole el pulso a la chica y asegurándose de su estado, mientras ellas resollaba con la vista perdida en algún punto lejano.

- No sigas. - le informó entre jadeos, apartando con cuidado las pezuñas del doctor, y alejándose del charco de sangre que había dejado en el suelo. - Debe ser mi... - pero una nueva arcada ahogó sus palabras.

- Nami... - el chico del sombrero de paja la sujetó entre sus brazos, tomándole la temperatura. - No digas nada, será mejor que te acuestes. - propuso, y la cogió en brazos.

Todos se quedaron con los ojos como platos. ¿Desde cuándo Luffy "pensaba"? Pero también era cierto que su capitán tenía momentos de lucidez, muy escasamente, pero los tenía.

Se fueron rumbo al barco, pasando por las desiertas calles de la ciudad por la hora tardía, y Usopp le clavó un codo a Sanji, dirigiéndole una mirada de diversión.

- ¿Qué? ¿No te da envidia? - le preguntó, con una ceja alzada y sonriendo ampliamente. Entonces Sanji parpadeó perplejo, cayendo en ese momento en la cuenta de que Luffy llevaba a Nami como una novia recién casada, y ella se agarraba a su cuello con fuerza. Pero aquello no le hacía sentir nada, no había ninguna cosa en aquella escena que le alterara, y entonces suspiró, sonriendo levemente.

- No me da envidia. - murmuró decaído. La rabia que creía haber sentido por Zoro cada vez que lo veía cerca de sus chicas no iba dirigida a él. Estaba convencido, y dirigió otra mirada insistente al bosque, esperando reconocer su cabeza entre los arbustos de su mismo color, pero no aparecía. Mientras que Usopp, sin entender qué quería decir, desvió la vista a los árboles, preguntándose qué estaba mirando el rubio.

Alcanzaron el barco y subieron a él. Habían decidido entre todos que, como no sabían cuánto tiempo iban a pasar allí, usarían el barco para dormir, en vez de "malgastar", tal como había dicho Nami, el dinero que habían conseguido con tanto esfuerzo de Skypiea. Entraron en tropel en el cuarto de las chicas, salvo Sanji, que fue el único que se quedó fuera, apoyándose en la barandilla y mirando fijamente el oscuro horizonte del mar al que no podían regresar.

"¿Se habrá perdido?" se preguntó, buscando un cigarrillo de sus bolsillos. Pero al ver de reojo el brazo de ese tono marronoso y negruzco, decidió dejarlo. Tendría que soportar varias jornadas sin fumar. "Joder, debería haber ido con él a recuperar la katana..." se maldijo entre dientes, apretando con fuerza sus puños.

Decidido. Iría a buscarle. Aunque se tuviera que adentrar en el bosque. ¿Acaso Zoro no había hecho algo parecido por él, tirándose al vacío para salvarle? Ahora era él el que debía ir a buscarle y ayudarle. Además, se lo merecía por todo lo que le había hecho pasar.

Se dio la vuelta y salto la barandilla, cayendo de pie en el suelo, y se marchó hacia el bosque con decisión, sin percatarse de la presencia que se movía por el barco, sigilosa como un gato, encaramándose en lo alto del palo mayor, vigilando los movimientos de los piratas.

Unos minutos más tarde, Luffy salió a cubierta a buscar a su cocinero para avisarle de que Nami estaba mejor, pero en cubierta no había nadie.

- ¡Sanjiiii! - llamó. Se metió en la cocina a buscarle, pero no estaba allí. Se fue a los camarotes y registró el barco entero, buscándole sin éxito. - ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

- Salió hace un rato, se marchó hacia la ciudad. - le explicó una cantarina voz a sus espaldas, y Luffy abrió mucho los ojos al reconocer aquella voz.

- A... Ace... - murmuró, con los ojos a punto de salir de su órbitas. Miró nervioso por todos lados, esperando encontrarle, pero no le veía. - ¿Ace? ¿Dónde estás? - gritó con desesperación. Entonces escuchó un fuerte golpe a su espalda, como si algo hubiera caído sobre la cubierta. Se giró y su rostro se iluminó al comprobar que no había errado en la conclusión - ¡¡Ace!!

Pero antes de que se pudiera echar a sus brazos, fue el hermano mayor el que lo estrujó entre los suyos, con fuerza, apoyando sus labios en el hueco de su cuello y besando suavemente al capitán.

- Luffy... - murmuró. - No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos. - Luffy se sintió en éxtasis. Por fin, el reencuentro con su hermano había dado lugar, y para acabar de rizar el rizo, le recibía de esa manera. Hinchó el pecho de ese sentimiento cálido que le hacía sentir siempre que le había "_hecho el amor_", y deseó desde lo más profundo de su alma que ese tan esperado abrazo no terminara jamás.

- Ace... - gorgojeó el pequeño, déjandose mecer por su hermano, que buscaba la manera de abrir su camisa sin deshacer el dulce agarre. - Yo también... te he hechado mucho de menos... - unas lágrimas asomaron de sus brillantes ojos negros en silencio, y el pequeño notó los suaves labios de su hermano acariciando su cuello y lamiéndolo ávidamente. - Mmm... Ace... - sujetó sus largos cabellos negros, apretando su cabeza contra sí mismo, pero no pudo resistirlo más, quería que esos labios besaran los suyos, al igual que había visto a Sanji y a Zoro, quería un beso tan fogoso como aquel, y separó su rostro de su piel, obligándole a mirarlo.

Ace sonrió de una manera tan seductora que a Luffy se le paró el corazón por unos instantes. Se veía tan atractivo, tan sensual con sus labios húmedos entreabiertos, su mirada tierna pero a la vez dominante... Cuánto había deseado ese momento. Comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, sin apartar la vista el uno del otro, con sus respiraciones agitadas por la excitación chocando entre ellas y mezclándose, relamiéndose inconscientemente por lo que vendría después.

Pero el momento mágico acabó. Por la mente de Luffy cruzó un viejo pensamiento, como si algún ángel protector le avisara. Cuando vivían juntos, Ace le explicó por qué se había ido, por qué había decidido marcharse. Si seguían juntos, le había dicho, un día ya no podría controlarse y le haría algo de lo que se arrepentiría toda la vida. Por eso debía alejarse para siempre de él y no traspasar nunca más la línea fraternal que les unía.

Porque Ace le quería, y se prometió que nunca su amor llegaría a la cúspide, que nunca se finalizaría. Porque eran hermanos, y aunque vivieran al margen de la ley, de las religiones y creencias, sí tenía una moral y unos preceptos que no quería romper, y aquello era demasiado pesado para él. Le amaba hasta el punto de enloquecer cada vez que rozaba su suave piel, suspiraba al notar el rico aroma salado que desprendía, y se recriminaba de pervertido enfermizo a sí mismo por los pensamientos obscenos que tenía sobre su hermano. No quería pervertirle, no lo quería desviar del camino normal, no quería imponerle amarle, y decidió marcharse, para así alejar la bomba de relojería andante en que se había convertido, que podría explotar en cualquier momento y hacer que le odiara. Entonces no se lo hubiera perdonado jamás y hubiera pagado incluso con su vida si hubiera sido necesario.

Luffy no lo entendió. En aquel entonces ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba aquello que le hacía, ni tampoco cómo debía terminarse ni cómo continuaba. Sólo sabía que las sensaciones que experimentaba cada vez que estaba a su lado eran... indescriptíblemente bellas, y lo satisfacían completamente. No entendió por qué, y se quedó sólo. No lo supo jamás, pero si sólo le hubiese explicado una vez todo lo que le hacía sentir, tal vez las cosas no hubieran acabado así. Pero era demasiado inocente y no conocía que aquello era "amor".

En su rostro se desdibujó poco a poco el placer que sentía, observando con pena como Ace no reaccionaba a aquello. Su sospecha se empezaba a confirmar. Con la escasa luz de las lejanas farolas anaranjadas los ojos de Ace brillaron fantasmagóricamente unos instantes. Y la luz que se reflejó era roja.

**TSUZUKU**


	9. Bara Bara

**Capítulo 9: Bara Bara**

"¿Qué es esa música?"

El lejano sonido de un instrumento de viento la despertó de su agitada pesadilla. Nami le gritaba y la despreciaba por su sexualidad, y ella intentaba hacerle ver con todas sus fuerzas que no tenía por qué hacerle eso, que respetara su forma de ser. La pelirroja se tapaba los oídos, negando con la cabeza, y ella comenzaba a gritarle, pidiendo que la escuchara, hasta que se cansaba y usando sus poderes del diablo le hacía escuchar a la fuerza, haciéndole daño en el forcejeo.

Se incorporó en la cama, llevándose una mano a la frente, secándose el sudor. Su respiración era agitada y necesitaba un vaso de agua con urgencia, además que su cuerpo le pesaba y le dolía, los músculos de sus brazos, sus hombros, su espalda, sus piernas, pero no recordaba haber hecho nada para estar tan cansada. Tanteó en la oscuridad el interruptor de la lamparita sobre la mesilla de noche y al encenderla cerró los ojos, cubriéndoselos durante unos segundos hasta que se acostumbró.

- Gótica-san... - el lado derecho de su cama estaba vacío, y al palparlo notó las sábanas frías. - Habrá salido... - murmuró, cerrando los ojos y dejando su cabeza reposar contra el dosel de madera de la cama, perdiéndose en la tranquila melodía que la rodeaba y la mecía.

Al final, aquella noche no habían hecho el amor, después de que Kurai contara su historia habían desaparecido las ganas y el "precio" a pagar ya no era necesario. Le mostró su habitación y le preguntó con una tímida sonrisa si le importaba dormir con ella. "_Para nada_" le había contestado, es más, también necesitaba compañía, aunque no se hubiera atrevido a confesar sus penas, que la estaban llevando al borde de la desesperación. Quería mucho a la navegante, pero estaba convencida, por la forma de ser de la pelirroja y por lo que había dicho, de que no tenía ninguna posibilidad con ella.

Trató de dejar de pensar en ella aunque fuera unos instantes y se centró en la suave música, dirigiendo instintivamente su mirada hacia la ventana abierta, con las cortinas verdes, viejas y rasgadas, flotando y bailando fantasmalmente con los soplos de brisa. Era un melodía algo triste, que le hinchaba el pecho de añoranza, de tristeza y resignación. Evocaban los sentimientos de Kurai, pero se sentía identificada con ella, un amor jamás correspondido y teniendo que aguantar en silencio.

Observó en silencio la habitación, mientras dejaba fluir la música por su interior. Era pequeña, sin embargo la cama era de matrimonio, y las paredes estaban todas pintadas con paisajes: una puesta de sol a su derecha, rodeando la ventana; un padro nocturno a su espalda; una gran ciudad de noche rodeando el armario empotrado; un frondoso bosque entre las estanterías del frente; y el techo pintado de azul marino lleno de estrellas. Las estanterías del "bosque", que tapaban en ocasiones el dibujo, estaban repletas de diversos libros y objetos de barro que Robin sospechó que habría construido la misma Kurai.

"Se parece a Nariz-larga-san..." pensó con una leve sonrisa. Si se fuera, tal vez esa soledad se le curaría, tal como empezaba a sentir que le pasaba a ella gracias a sus nakama...

Al final decidió levantarse, al menos para tomar un vaso de agua, pero su cuerpo seguía dolorido, y débil. Tal vez sería mejor hacérselo saber a la dueña de la casa. Pisó con torpeza y tambaleándose las pequeñas alfombras de todos los colores que cubrían el suelo y salió al oscuro pasillo, atravesándolo sin necesidad de encender la luz. Al alcanzar la puerta le asaltó la cálida y suave brisa nocturna que golpeó con delicadeza su rostro y ella cerró los ojos, disfrutando del contacto. La melodía se escuchaba más fuerte desde ahí, y se asomó hasta llegar a la mitad de la calle, sin verla todavía.

A su espalda oyó un repentino aleteo, sin cesar de sonar la música, y al darse la vuelta vio a Kurai envuelta en una nube de murciélagos, que ocultaban casi por completo su figura, mientras bajaba desde el tejado.

- Robin-san, ¿te he despertado? - preguntó, al tiempo que adquiría de nuevo su forma humana, desapareciendo los pequeños animales dentro de ella.

Ella se había quedado bastante impresionada con su habilidad, nunca había oído hablar de una zoan que dividiera el cuerpo de quien la poseía.

- Extraño poder. - le "contestó" con una sonrisa.

- Sí, ni siquiera sé muy bien en cuál de las tres categorías entraría. Tal vez es una fusión de todas. - le devolvió la sonrisa. - _Nezumi-nezumi_ _no mi_, modelo _koumori_. (Fruta rata-rata, modelo murciélago). Supongo que me divido en varios porque no me puedo transformar simplemente en un sólo animal tan pequeño.

- Interesante.

Para complacerla, Kurai extendió su brazo, transformándolo progresivamente en murciélagos hasta hacerlo desaparecer, extendiéndose por el resto de su cuerpo y elevándola de nuevo hasta el tejado, donde se quedó perfectamente sentada, acariciando con sus largos dedos una ocarina de color azul pálido con dibujos de espirales.

- Sabía que eras tú la que tocaba. - aseguró Robin. - En la melodía parecía que viajaba una parte de ti misma.

La chica asintió.

- Tienes razón. De hecho, más que estar "dando un concierto", estaba comunicándome con los espíritus, ¿sabes? Yo los puedo oír, pero ellos a mi no, por eso transmito mis sentimientos a través de mi ocarina, y ellos me responden con lo que quiero saber.

- Vaya. - exclamó asombrada. Caminó hasta cruzar la calle, que estaba en primera línea frente al mar y se sentó en el bordillo que separaba la arena de la playa del camino. - ¿Y qué te contaban? - preguntó, cruzándose de piernas.

- Ahora mismo me enseñaban una nueva canción, muy de moda en el West Blue. - explicó, apoyando de nuevo sus labios en el instrumento, soplando unas delicadas notas. - ¿Te la canto?

Robin asintió.

- Me encantaría. Yo nací en el West Blue. Pero, ¿no molestará a la gente?

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano, para quitarle importancia.

- Aquí no vive mucha gente, estamos casi rozando el casco antiguo. - explicó. - Esa fue la parte que se vio afectada primero por la maldición, y no te habrás dado cuenta, pero los edificios también están malditos, por eso la gente se marchó de aquí, construyendo sus casas lo más lejos de la influencia del castillo. - hizo una pausa, resoplando. - Y por extraño que parezca, a los edificios nuevos no les afecta la maldición, pero si intentas entrar en una de esas viejas casas puedes no salir nunca. - sentenció con tono grave, mirando pensativa hacia su derecha, donde la luz de las farolas dejaba de ser regular porque a pesar de que se fundieran las bombillas, a nadie le interesaba arreglarlas. - Perdona, me he enrrollado con mis temas de nuevo...

- No te preocupes. Es mejor que me cuentes todo lo posible de la isla, para saber cómo podemos hacer para acabar con vuestra maldición.

Kurai le echó una mirada nerviosa que enseguida apartó.

- Sí... - hizo una pausa, alzando de nuevo su ocarina. - Bueno, ahora te la canto.

Empezó con una melodia tranquila, a modo de introducción, y cuando la tocó completa, comenzó a cantar la letra.

_Cómo decir que me partes en mil _

_las esquinitas de mis huesos, _

_que han caído los esquemas de mi vida _

_ahora que todo era perfecto. _

_Y algo más que eso, _

_me sorbiste el seso y me defiende el peso _

_de este cuerpecito mío _

_que se ha convertio en río. _

_de este cuerpecito mío _

_que se ha convertio en río. _

Mientras cantaba en voz queda, se había alzado despacio, haciendo amplios y lentos movimientos con los brazos, llevándose una mano al pecho, encima de su corazón, dejándose llevar por la melodía, cerrando los ojos y disfrutándola plenamente.

_Siempre me quedará _

_la voz suave del mar, _

_volver a respirar la lluvia que caerá _

_sobre este cuerpo y mojará _

_la flor que crece en mí, _

_y volver a reír _

_y cada día un instante volveré a pensar en tí. _

_Y en la voz suave del mar, _

_y en volver a respirar la lluvia que caerá _

_sobre este cuerpo y mojará _

_la flor que crece en mí, _

_y volver a reír _

_y cada día un instante volveré a pensar en tí. _

Robin escuchó atentamente la letra, mientras observaba como Kurai bailaba con maestría sobre el tejado sin necesidad de abrir los ojos y sin perder el equilibrio, vestida solamente con una camiseta de tirantes negra, su ropa interior amarillo claro, y calzada con sandalias de paja de andar por la playa. Otra suave ráfaga meció sus cabellos, trayéndole el olor del mar, y alzó la vista para ver a la chica sonreír al terminar la canción, con los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, abrazándose a sí misma.

- Muy bonita canción. - le felicitó la arqueóloga.

- Sí. - asintió ella, bajando de nuevo del tejado y acercándose a ella. - Creo que le irá bien un acompañamiento de guitarra, tendré que enseñársela a Yami, porque yo no sé tocarla.

- ¿Quién es Yami?

Ella se giró en dirección hacia su casa.

- El chico que cantó aquella canción que hizo enfadar al cabeza lechuga. Noté cómo lo perturbaba y se marchaba. - le explicó. - Cuando terminamos se lo comenté y se marchó sin decirme nada, supongo que a preguntarle si se había ofendido con él, no soporta ese tipo de cosas.

Hubo un largo instante de silencio, en el que ambas se dieron cuenta del sueño que tenían, pero se estaba muy bien en la calle.

- ¿Qué tal si volvemos dentro? Si quieres echo el colchón en el suelo, se está más fresco así. - le propuso, al cabo de un rato.

- Me duele el cuerpo. - susurró Robin, con una mueca de dolor en el rostro. Kurai se volvió hacia ella, preocupada, viendo como la de larga melena se llevaba una mano a la frente, pero su brazo se desprendió y cayó al suelo con un sonido seco.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Sanji avanzó siguiendo la orilla del mar, hasta llegar al punto donde Zoro y él habían hablado por última vez. No estaba del todo seguro si de verdad era ese lado porque el paisaje se repetía como si andara en círculos, pero las marcas en la arena de unos cuerpos y varias marcas alargadas le decían que había sido allí.

Se acercó hasta las huellas y buscó el camino de las sandalias de madera del espadachín, persiguiendo al ladrón, encontrándolas con facilidad por tratarse de dos surcos en la arena rectos y paralelos, alejándose del agua a gran velocidad. Sin darse cuenta, él también empezó a correr, como si la acción aún estuviera desarrollándose, hasta llegar al borde y encontrarse con el camino de baldosas y las palmeras, frenando de golpe.

- ¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? - se preguntó, tratando de normalizar su respiración. - Él hace un buen rato que no está aquí... - se recordó, avanzando hasta las casas y metiéndose por un largo callejón oscuro, que se retorcía hacia su izquierda y después a su derecha, hasta llegar al límite que marcaba el bosque.

Pero nada más poner un pie en él, oyó las fuertes pisadas de alguien que se acercaba, y venía de dentro. Se puso en guardia, dispuesto a recibir a quien fuera a patadas. Sin embargo, cuando un rayo de luna impactó contra su impasible rostro, bajó la guardia, relajándose instantáneamente, y pasándose una mano por los cabellos, echándolos hacia atrás en gesto despreocupado.

- Con que eras tú, marimo-kun. Me habías asustado. - intentó hacerse el duro con aquella pose confiada, pero dentro de él su corazón latía tan fuerte que creía que se le saldría del pecho. Había pasado tanta pena por él, había temido tanto no volver a verle...

Sin embargo, Zoro continuó caminando, ignorándole por completo, sin ni siquiera posar su vista en el rubio, como si no existiera.

- ¿Zoro? - sonó sorprendido, pero también dolido. Le siguió, saliendo de nuevo del bosque. - Oi, ¿te pasa algo? ¿Has recuperado tu katana?

Pero el chico continuó hasta salir a la calle de enfrente al mar, con el rubio persiguiéndole a trompicones por mirarle sólamente a él, en vez de vigilar por dónde andaba.

- ¿Zoro? - le siguió llamando insistentemente, hasta que la rabia por su indiferencia reventó en su pecho. - ¡Estúpido marimo! ¡Yo preocupándome por ti, que estabas tardando tanto, y no me dices nada! - le sujetó de los hombros, dándole la vuelta, obligándole a encararle. Sin embargo, su rostro continuaba imperturbable. - Tenía... - continuó, frunciendo el ceño de indecisión de contárselo. - ... que decirte algo importante, Zoro. Yo... os he engañado a todos, no estoy amnésico, lo siento. - había bajado la vista avergonzado, sin atreverse a contemplar la indignación que había imaginado que habría en el rostro del peliverde. Al no recibir respuesta decidió seguir con su declaración. - Lo hice porque estaba confundido, aquel hombre dijo que me amabas y yo no sabía qué sentía por ti.

Finalmente se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos, porque lo que venía a continuación era mejor decirlo a la cara. Pero los ojos del espadachín, por un momento le parecieron extraños, de un color distinto a lo que eran normalmente, sin embargo, al fijarse mejor vio que estaban igual que siempre. Sólo que no desaparecía la frialdad de ellos.

- ¿Y? - le apremió, abriendo mucho los ojos, esperando impaciente a que continuara. - ¿Y? - Sanji se había quedado petrificado por la agresividad que había comenzado a mostrar, aunque era algo predecible por lo que había hecho. - ¿No sabías que sentías por mi? - preguntó con tranquilidad, cogiéndole de la barbilla con algo de rudeza. - ¿Y tú sabes lo que siento por ti?

Sintió como si un cubo de agua fría lo bañara por completo, junto con sus ánimos. Eso era lo que no le había animado a continuar...

- Zoro... - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, notando como los dedos del guerrero se clavaban en su piel.

- Eres un iluso, un crédulo, un falso, un hipócrita. No te soporto. Te dejas manipular por cualquiera que te dice que siente algo de cariño por ti, aunque sea mentira. - se lo acercó aún más, apoyando sus labios en su oído, susurrándole. - Desaparece.

Acto seguido le soltó, y Sanji, totalmente sin fuerzas, se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, con los ojos muy abiertos y la mirada perdida, resbalando silenciosamente unas cristalinas lágrimas, mientras notaba como su corazón se rasgaba y los pedazos caían esparcidos por su pecho, doliéndole profundamente.

Zoro se dio la vuelta, sin mirarle, y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

"Por eso no se lo quería decir." se dijo mentalmente, viendo al chico que había terminado amando por su culpa. "Siempre era posible que pasara esto..."

Bajó la cabeza, y lentamente dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el suelo, hasta quedar tumbado sin fuerzas, llorando amargamente sin hacer ruido.

"Me lo merezco..." pensó por último, con la incesante lluvia derramándose todavía de sus ojos hasta caer dormido.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

- Ah... - Kurai abrió mucho los ojos y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. - Ay, ayayay... ¡Se-se le ha caído el brazo! - exclamó, comenzando a correr en círculos. - ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡¡Ahhh...!! - chilló, totalmente bloqueada.

Robin alzó la vista lentamente, tal vez tan sorprendida como la otra chica, pero por su ataque de pánico, y al instante hizo florecer un brazo en el lugar que estaba antes, desapareciendo el del suelo entre pétalos de flores.

- Tranquila, Gótica-san. - le pidió con un hilo de voz.

Kurai se detuvo y al ver que ya estaba recuperada, paró al instante su bailecito. Se llevó una mano a la frente y se echó el cabello hacia atrás, con mirada aprehensiva.

- Qué suerte que puedes contrarrestarlo con tu akuma no mi... - susurró, aún conmocionada. Se aproximó hasta ella y posó con mucha suavidad una mano en su hombro, como temiendo que volviera a desprenderse. - Será mejor que entres en casa, yo iré a buscar un médico. - le propuso. - ¿Puedes levantarte? - preguntó con el sudor recorriéndole el pálido rostro, al imaginarse que sólo sus piernas se alzaban, dejando de cintura hacia arriba donde estaba. - No, mejor te llevo yo... - decidió, asintiendo y tragando saliva.

Rodeó el cuerpo de la arqueóloga con sus brazos, pasando uno de ellos por debajo de sus piernas y el otro por detrás de su espalda y aguantó la respiración en el momento en que la alzaba.

- Gótica-san, peso mucho, déjame, ya iré yo sola. - le pidió Robin, pero su rostro no tenía demasiado buen aspecto.

- Ni hablar... te llevo yo... - murmuró entre dientes, tambaleándose hacia los lados mientras avanzaba hacia su casa. Por suerte, Robin había dejado la puerta abierta antes. - Y no es que peses tanto, es que soy un poco flojucha... - le explicó, respirando entrecortadamente, llegando por fin al umbral y traspasándolo con cuidado de no golpearle la cabeza.

Una vez dentro estuvo a punto de tropezarse varias veces y caer al suelo de bruces, pero milagrosamente, al final consiguió llevarla hasta la cama, donde la acostó y la acomodó con varios cojines.

- Me voy ya mismo... - le anunció, sacando de su armario unos shorts negros y poniéndoselos a toda prisa. - ¿Necesitas algo antes de que me vaya?

Robin la miró de soslayo, agotada por el cansancio y el dolor.

- Agua... - le pidió. Kurai se la trajo tan pronto como pudo, dejando una jarra y el vaso a su lado por si luego quería más. Luego se inclinó sobre ella y depositó un beso en su frente, sonrojando ligeramente a la arqueóloga por ese espontáneo cariño.

- Hasta ahora. - se despidió y se marchó corriendo, dejando la puerta abierta detrás de ella.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

La luz que se había reflejado en sus ojos era roja, y eso no era posible. No había ninguna luz roja a su alrededor, ni siquiera en todo el paseo al lado del mar, donde eran de un cálido naranja, y Luffy, lentamente, deshizo el abrazo tan cálido de "su hermano", dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

- Ace... - murmuró. - Tú me dijiste que no podías hacer esto... - su voz sonó lúgubre.

El otro hombre se aproximó de nuevo hacia él, con una sonrisa como si no pasara nada. Pero sí pasaba.

- No podía hacerlo porque estábamos en casa. Pero ahora somos piratas, la ley ya nos persigue por nuestras recompensas, ¿qué más dá lo que hagamos ahora?

Luffy tragó saliva. En eso tenía razón, pero igualmente, no se olvidaba de lo que había visto. Algo le había pasado...

- Ace... - repitió en un murmullo, con su sombrero tapándole los ojos y dándole aspecto sombrío. Echó su brazo derecho hacia atrás, y sin mirarle gritó: - Gomu gomu no.... ¡¡Pistoru!!

El puñetazo pilló desprevenido al otro chico, acertándole en el estómago, y se dobló por el dolor. Pero segundos después, volvía a levantarse con una extraña sonrisa.

- ¿Luffy? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Que no me quieres? - le preguntó con inocencia, alzando los brazos hacia él como si quisiera abrazarle. - Venga, sé que me quieres... - murmuró sonriente.

Pero Luffy no iba a ceder.

- ¡¡Ace!! ¡¡Te devolveré a la normalidad!! Gomu gomu no... ¡¡Gatoringu!!

Una lluvia de puñetazos se abalanzó sobre Puños de Fuego, pero también los recibió sin apartarse y sin hacer uso de su Akuma no Mi. Luffy paró unos segundos, con los ojos como platos. Ace se estaba voviendo a levantar, como si se tratara de un zombi.

- Lu...ffy... - al chico se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. ¿Qué le pasaba a su hermano? Si de verdad fuera él se habría apartado o se las habría devuelto, como hacían siempre que se peleaban, sin embargo avanzó hacia él de nuevo, con los brazos abiertos...

"¿Qué puedo hacer?" se preguntó, paralizado en el sitio mientras el pecoso seguía acercándose lentamente.

- ¡¡Gomu gomu no Muchi!! - la pierna estirada lo lanzó hasta el otro extremo del Going Mery, estrellándolo contra unos barriles vacíos. Ace volvió a incorporarse, pero esta vez, su sonrisa era demasiado exagerada y sus dientes parecían sierras. Sus ojos, ahora totalmente rojos y muy brillantes le provocaron un escalofrío.

- Luffy, ya está bien de pegarme, ¿no? - le susurró en una voz ronca y chirriante, anormal en los seres humanos. - Sabes que si yo me empleara contra ti, no saldrías vivo.

Luffy notó gotas de sudor frío resbalando por su frente, cuello y espalda.

- Eso está por verse... - le respondió, con el corazón desbocado. En realidad no sabía qué más hacer.

Sólo quedaba una opción.

Ace se alzó rápido esta vez y se tiró en dirección a su hermano, con el puño encendido y dispuesto a pegarle un derechazo, pero Luffy se tiró hacia atrás, esquivándolo por milímetros y con una barrida de piernas lo tiró al suelo.

- ¡Ahora! - gritó. - ¡¡Gomu gomu no Bazooka!!

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar y del empujón lo estrelló contra la barandilla del Going Mery, rompiéndola y lanzándolo al agua.

Oyó el lejano chapoteo en el mar, un grito ahogado y el murmullo de las burbujas de aire al reventar al tocar la superfície. Después de eso, el silencio, sólo roto por su alterada respiración y el martilleante sonido de su corazón. Se quedó petrificado unos instantes que al chico se le hicieron eternos, y cuando se dio cuenta, tragó saliva, que apenas pudo pasar por el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta. Con los ojos desorbitados dejó escapar un grito de angustia que le removió todo el cuerpo por dentro.

- ¡¡ACE!!

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Eran más de las cuatro de la mañana en aquel momento, y era imposible pensar que hubiera alguien en la calle. Sobre las baldosas del paseo marítimo resonaban con fuerza el choque de las sandalias de la chica corriendo como podía, ya que no tenía tampoco demasiada resistencia ni siquiera para eos. Hasta que tropezó con algo que no vio y se cayó aparatosamente.

- Joder, menos mal que no me puedo hacer heridas, porque ya tendría las rodillas y las palmas peladas... - se quejó, frotándoselas para sacarse la mugre. Se dio la vuelta para ver qué era con lo que había tropezado y vio como el rubio se incorporaba lentamente, tocándose los muslos, seguramente donde le había golpeado. - Eres tú. - dijo con tono despectivo, con una mueca en la cara de que no le agradaba su presencia. Se puso en pie dispuesta a irse.

- Oi, ¿qué maneras son esas? - le preguntó irritado Sanji. - Que yo sepa no te he hecho nada... - se alzó pesadamente del sitio, con la cabeza dolorida por haber estado llorando, frotándose los ojos disimuladamente con las mangas de la camisa.

- Sí me has hecho. - le encaró ella. - Y no me entretengas, Robin-san necesita un médico. - se dio la vuelta pero el grito del cocinero la detuvo.

- ¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡¿Qué la ha pasado a Robin-chan?!

Kurai le dirigió una mirada cansina de reojo, para después darse la vuelta y comenzar a alejarse.

- Su maldición ya le afecta. Y no se encuentra nada bien. - le explicó, sin entrar demasiado en detalles.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál es su maldición? - le interrogó, siguiéndola.

La chica bufó, harta de tenerle detrás. Ese tipo no le cayó bien desde el principio. Era su aspecto, su cara, su peinado, le recordaban demasiado a Yume. Pero su color rubio, la barbilla mal afeitada y es extraña ceja, su forma de ser, y por encima de todo, que fuera un hombre le ponía furiosa. Se la recordaba continuamente, pero no era ella...

- Se desmonta. Se le cayó el brazo, y tiene suerte que su Akuma no mi contrarresta los efectos, si no, podría estar ya muerta. - le informó, un poco nerviosa. Aunque tampoco la conocía demasiado, Robin se había vuelto como una hermana mayor para ella, que había escuchado su penosa vida con atención y encima la quería ayudar...

- ... - Sanji se mordió los labios nervioso, en silencio. Las maldiciones habían comenzado a afectarles a todos, y las de las dos chicas eran las más peligrosas. Ahora que Zoro le había destrozado el corazón, sus preciosas _ladies_ podían morir. La situación iba de mal en peor... - Ven conmigo. - le pidió, adelantándola y poniendo rumbo al puerto. - Si la tiene que ver un médico, mejor que sea Chopper.

Kurai suspiró resignada y decidió seguirle. Era mejor que le viera el médico que acostumbraba a tratarla que no uno desconocido.

- ¡¡ACE!!

El grito había sido audible desde varias decenas de metros antes de que llegaran al barco y se expandió como un eco, resonando por la vacía playa, las callejuelas de la ciudad y el bosque. Kurai y Sanji se miraron unos segundos, y después, el rubio apremió la marcha, llegando a tiempo para ver a Luffy con intención de lanzarse al mar.

- ¡¡LUFFY!! ¡¡QUIETO!! - le ordenó, pero ya era demasiado tarde, se había lanzado al mar sin ninguna protección ni tampoco sujetarse a nada, y Sanji tuvo que alcanzarle en el menor número de pasos posible y lanzarse tras él.

Al zambullirse en el agua oyó el chapoteo de alguien que nadaba hasta cerca de dónde estaban, pero en aquel momento debía ocuparse de su capitán, buscándolo como podía debajo del agua, hasta vislumbrar una oscura mancha roja que reconoció como su chaleco y sujetándole de un brazo tiró de él hasta la superfície.

- ¿Estáis bien? - preguntó Kurai con calma desde la cubierta, mientras Luffy escupía el agua que se había tragado y tosía fuertemente.

Sanji alzó la vista hacia ella, pero se fijó que no los miraba, sino unos metros más a su izquierda, con mucha sorpresa, y el rubio hizo lo mismo, con su capitán apretándole tanto el cuello que creía que lo asfixiaría. Allí estaba Ace, medio insconsciente, y en brazos de Zoro.

- Zo... - abrió mucho los ojos de sorpresa, pero entonces Luffy se comenzó a revolver gritando.

- ¡¡ACE!! ¡¿Estás bien?! - empujaba hacia abajo a Sanji con tal de sobresalir y ver mejor a su hermano, ahogando y haciendo tragar agua al pobre cocinero, que acabó pegándole una patada en la espinilla para que se dejara de mover. - ¡Zoro! ¡Gracias por salvarle, estaba muy raro!

Pero el segundo de abordo no se dio la vuelta, nadando en dirección a la orilla, ignorando por completo a sus nakama.

- ¿Zoro? - le llamó, sin comprender por qué hacía eso.

- Maldito marimo... - murmuró Sanji, apretando la mandíbula de la rabia que sentía. Porque le podían haber roto el corazón, haberle hecho llorar y haberse lamentado por haber sido tan estúpido, pero de ninguna manera dejaría las cosas así, ni tampoco dejaría que aquello afectara a los demás.

- Tomad. - Kurai les lanzó una cuerda atada al palo mayor y Sanji, sin decirles nada, la anudó en torno al pecho de Luffy.

- ¿Sanji? ¿Qué haces? - preguntó su capitán confuso.

- Me voy a darle de hostias a ese estúpido cabeza podrida hasta que deje de comportarse como un crío. - y sin dirigirles ninguna mirada más se lanzó en pos del peliverde, oyendo el chapoteo nervioso de Luffy tras él.

- ¡Yo también quiero ir! ¡¡Ace!!

- ¡Kurai-chan! - gritó, algo lejos ya de ellos. - ¡Sube a Luffy, por favor!

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¡Pero tendrás jeta!!

Sabía que la tenía. ¿Y qué? Pondría las cosas en su lugar, o al menos lo intentaría.

**TSUZUKU**


	10. Instinto animal, recuerdos del cuerpo

**Capítulo 10: Instinto animal, recuerdos del cuerpo**

El agua de mar se metía en su boca abierta y bajaba alternativamente a sus pulmones y a su estómago a la mínima que se descuidaba. Escupió y tosió como pudo, pero antes de preocuparse por si tragaba esa agua que le quemaba la garganta, debía llegar a la orilla cuanto antes, donde Zoro ya había conseguido arribar y tiró al chico martillo sobre la arena, pisoteando su pecho para que escupiera el agua, sin importarle demasiado el ser brusco.

En pocos segundos consiguió hacer pie, y comenzó a caminar pesadamente por la fricción de la ropa y sus zapatos llenos de agua, dándose cuenta de que con esas botas, era increíble la rapidez con la que se había movido Zoro.

- ¡¡Marimo!! - gritó, pero una ola demasiado fuerte lo derribó, con lo que al darse la vuelta, el peliverde no vio a nadie. - ¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Maldita sea!! - exclamó rabioso, saliendo de un salto del agua con un aura de fuego a su alrededor. - ¡¡Tú, cabeza mohosa, ni se te ocurra ignorarme!!

- Eres tú el que se ha escondido después de gritar. - le respondió, alzándose de hombros.

- No me escondí... - gruñó lleno de furia. - Pero más importante que eso: ¡¡Zoro, no me seas crío!! Si te enfadas conmigo... no tienes que ignorar a tu capitán también. ¡Luffy confía en ti más que nadie!

Ace de repente comenzó a toser y a expulsar el agua que había tragado, poniéndose de costado para no atragantarse. El rubio se preguntó de dónde habría salido, pero eso no tenía demasiada importancia en ese momento.

- Ace, ¿te encuentras bien? - preguntó, acercándose rápidamente a él. Tenía la mirada perdida y se veía desorientado, pero antes de llegar, Zoro le detuvo, desenvainando su nueva katana y apuntando hacia su cuello, y el rubio le esquivó, girando y lanzándole una patada a su costado, que le dio muy poco tiempo a frenar.

- ¿Dónde estoy...? - preguntó en un susurro confusamente el moreno, tosiendo aparatosamente y escupiendo una especie de humo negro que Sanji vio por el rabillo del ojo, al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba a luchar contra Zoro furiosamente.

Por más que tratara de mantener la cabeza fría para poder luchar en plenas facultades contra el marimo, no era capaz de frenar sus golpes ni un ápice. No después de lo que le había hecho pasar... Después de enamorarlo perdidamente y tratarlo como si fuera basura. Aunque él tampoco hubiera jugado limpio, aunque pensara que se lo merecía por haberle mentido, no le perdonaría que le destrozara el corazón, después de haber reunido todas sus fuerzas y dar el paso para estar con él. Porque reconocer que le quería había sido sin duda el trago más duro de digerir.

- No te perdonaré, cabrón... - gruñó con lo dientes apretados, girando y lanzándole potentes patadas que el espadachín frenaba con sus katanas o las esquivaba, mientras él seguía con su rostro impasible, atacando a la menor oportunidad que tenía de devolvérsela.

- Ja. - rió socarrón el espadachín, lanzando sus dos katanas en sus manos cruzadas contra él, como si fueran unas enormes tijeras. Sanji tuvo que dejarse caer hacia atrás y apoyarse con sus manos en el suelo, lanzándole una potente patada que fue directa a su mandíbula y le hizo soltar la espada de su boca.

Zoro frenó un segundo, dando un salto hacia atrás, masajeándose donde había recibido el golpe y evaluando con la mirada el rubio, que le devolvía una mirada de excitación por continuar el combate y despacharlo a gusto.

- Aquí no eres tú el que ha de perdonar. - le dijo el espadachín, sintiendo también esas ganas irrefrenables de continuar la lucha, poniéndose de nuevo en guardia, aunque dejando olvidada su nueva katana. - ¿No crees, cejas de interrogante?

- ¿Sugieres que soy yo el que tiene la culpa, estúpido cavernícola? - le preguntó con los dientes tan apretados que había sido complicado entenderle. - Deja de hacerte la víctima, Zoro. Aquí nadie es un angelito.

Y dicho eso, volvió a lanzarse contra él, esquivando sus katanas, metiéndose entre ellas y propinándole una buena coz en el estómago, que lo mandó volando varios metros. Pero Zoro, como si se hubiera tratado del daño que podría hacerle el golpearle una mosca, se levantó y corrió hacia Sanji, con una oscura aura violácea que le produjo la ilusión al cocinero de que le veía tres cabezas a su atacante.

- ¿Pero qué...? - tan sorprendido estaba que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y sintió el frío roce del metal de las seis espadas alcanzándole la piel, pero fue con el reverso con lo que fue golpeado su cuerpo.

Cayó al suelo, a punto de caer en la inconsciencia, y lo último que vio fue a Zoro, alzando a Sandai Kitetsu y comenzando a descender con ella sobre su pecho en posición vertical a gran velocidad, y cerró los ojos.

Sin embargo, una flecha de luz silbó en el aire e impactó en la espada, lanzándola hasta la orilla del mar. Zoro se dio la vuelta y pudo evitar el impacto de una segunda saeta, que iba directa a él.

- Malditos... - murmuró. Doumeki volvía a apuntarle con su arco y otra flecha se formó en él, mientras Watanuki iba corriendo hasta Ace, seguido de Yuuko, y le ayudaban a ponerse en pie.

- Quédate quieto. - ordenó la bruja. - Estás poseído y estás atacando a la persona más importante para ti.

Zoro parpadeó perplejo, pero luego comenzó a temblar. Sus hombros subían y bajaban y en su rostro se formó una sonrisa demasiado retorcida, y dejó escapar una estontórea carcajada que le sacudió entero.

- ¿La persona más importante? La persona más importante... - siguió riendo, volviéndose al mar y recogiendo su vieja compañera, sin importarle en absoluto que Doumeki le estuviera apuntando aún con su flecha, decidido a darle si hacía cualquier movimiento en contra de cualquier persona. - La persona más importante es siempre uno mismo. Ni los amigos, ni los compañeros, ni tu capitán, nadie es tan importante para uno mismo como tu propia persona. ¿Que él es importante? - preguntó señalando a Sanji con su katana.

En ese momento, el de ojos ambar disparó otra flecha, pero tuvo tiempo de sobras para esquivarla, corriendo con una velocidad endemoniada hacia Sanji y dejándose caer sobre su cuerpo inconsciente.

- ¿Que tú eres importante, Sanji? - la respiración del rubio se había vuelto irregular, quedando en una ligera semiinconsciencia que le permitió oír y sentir como en un sueño todo lo que decía, pero demasiado cansado para saber si era realidad o si dormía. - ¿Tú? - de repente se calló, poniéndose terriblemente serio. - Sanji... - sus manos soltaron sus katanas y acariciaron su rostro, sus labios, y luego bajaron por su camisa, acabando de romper la tela y saboreando con su tacto su suave piel. Bajó su cara hasta los moratones que acababa de provocarle, algunos sangrando ligeramente, y sacó lentamente su lengua, deseando lamerlos, pero un dolor agudo le recorrió el costado, tirándolo de lado.

Por fin habían podido acertarle con una flecha, y Zoro notó como aquella espesa oscuridad que no le dejaba pensar bien desaparecía ligeramente. Se dio la vuelta, nervioso, y al ver al chico de rostro impasible volverle a apuntar, decidió abandonar y huír, marchándose sin recoger ni una de sus espadas y con una agilidad animal pasó al lado del arquero y se internó entre los callejones.

- ¿Qué... qué le iba a hacer? - preguntó nervioso el chico de gafas a la bruja. - Parecía que...

- Sí. Quería besarle porque su cuerpo no olvida lo que siente por él. - le explicó la mujer, haciendo salir a Mokona de la manga de su kimono. - Por favor, Mokona.

- ¡Sip! - exclamó, abriendo mucho su boca y comenzando a absorver el aire al lado de Ace. Poco a poco, el sorprendido pirata dejó escapar un espeso humo negro por su boca, que le dejó inconsciente, pero Yuuko dejó que continuara hasta que dejó de salir.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - preguntó Watanuki. - ¿Y qué significa lo de que su cuerpo no se olvida? ¡Yuuko-san!

- Mira que es cortito. - suspiró la mujer, haciéndose la desentendida.

- ¡Sí que es cortito!

- ¡¿Qué me habéis dicho?! - preguntó furioso, pero ya no le hacían caso, sólo Doumeki, que se acercó por detrás de él y apoyó su mano en su hombro. - ¿Es que nadie me lo puede explicar?

- ¿Qué quieres que te expliquen? Siempre terminas así con ella. - le contestó simplemente, alzándose de hombros.

- ¡¡GROAAAAARRR!! - exclamó enfurecido el de gafas, dando vueltas como una peonza, tratando así de llamar la atención de alguien, sin éxito. - ¡Pero Yuuko-san! ¡¿Y Sanji-san?! ¿Lo dejamos así?

Pero no hizo falta que le contestaran a esto tampoco. Oyó ruidos de pasos sobre la arena, y al darse la vuelta vio a Luffy corriendo hacia su cocinero, seguido a regañadientes por Kurai, que la llevaba a rastras cogida de la muñeca.

- ¡¡Sanji!! - gritó el moreno, arrodillándose a su lado al llegar. La chica se quedó en pie, libre por fin del agarre del Sombrero de Paja, y le dirigió una mirada seria a la bruja. - ¡Oye! - dijo de repente. - ¿Qué le has hecho a Ace?

- Muéstrale un poco más de respeto, cabeza hueca. - le recriminó Kurai con los dientes apretados, rechinándole, y apoyando su pie sobre su cabeza, hundiéndolo ligeramente aunque no dio señales de percatarse de ello.

- Estaba poseído. Y tu espadachín también lo está. Le he ayudado y le he quitado parte de la fuerza que le obligaba a luchar en contra de su voluntad, pero es posible que no se despierte en un tiempo.

Luffy no dejó de mirarla con dureza, para relajarse unos instantes después y sonreír abiertamente.

- Si es eso, gracias.

- No hay de qué. - contestó la bruja, dándose la vuelta y mirando al pecoso inconsciente. - Nos lo llevaremos a mi casa. No podrá despertarse, pero tampoco le afectara ninguna maldición.

- ¿No se despertará? - preguntó esta vez confuso Watanuki.

- El tiempo allí esta detenido. - le explicó Doumeki con su gesto serio de siempre.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo sabías tú eso? - cuestionó receloso.

- Callaos ya. - les interrumpió Kurai con el ceño fruncido, dirigiéndoles una mirada desaprobatoria, para después dirigir otra más amable a la mujer. - Yuuko-sama, hay una mujer a la que la maldición de la isla le puede costar la vida. ¿Puedo pedirte que cuides de ella?

- ¿Eh? ¿Quién? - Luffy miró curioso a la chica, y Yuuko asintió.

- Está bien, trae a Nico Robin.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Robin?! ¡¿Qué le pasa a Robin?! - preguntó esta vez con desesperación.

La gótica negó con la cabeza y se volvió hacia él, suspirando.

- Su maldición hace que su cuerpo caiga a pedazos. - le explicó con aparente calma, pero se notaba algo de preocupación. - Vine a buscar a vuestro médico y me encontré con _ese _por el camino. - dijo, señalando con la punta del pie al rubio inconsciente.

Luffy se quedó sin habla durante unos segundos, y entonces algo cruzó por su mente.

- ¡Espera! ¡¿Puedo pedirte que ayudes a Nami también?! - le pidió.

Yuuko posó su vista en él unos segundos y le explicó con gravedad.

- Tienes que darme algo a cambio.

- ¿Cómo...? - pero la mujer le interrumpió.

- Vosotros ya pagasteis el precio para que os condujera hasta la raíz de la maldición de la isla a cambio de eliminarla. Y Kurai ya pagó por traerme aquí y le ayudara a romper la maldición. Todo tiene que estar en equilibrio, todos tienen que pagar con un precio justo si quieren algo a cambio.

- Lo que en Fullmetal Alchemist llaman "el intercambio equivalente" - explicó Mokona en pose chula.

- ¿El qué? - preguntaron varios al mismo tiempo.

- Sí, eso decían. - corroboró Doumeki.

- Serás friki... - murmuró cabreado el de gafas, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

- En todo caso, puedo hacerme cargo de la petición de Kurai, pero no de la tuya si no me ofreces algo. - resumió la bruja, obviando los últimos comentarios.

Luffy se quedó pensativo unos segundos, y finalmente le echó una mirada dubitativa a Kurai, que se había quedado con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- No dudes, ella es la que podrá cuidar mejor de cualquiera, por algo tiene esa casa... - le dirigió una sonrisa ladeada a la bruja, que no hizo ningún gesto ante aquello.

- Entonces ¿qué quieres a cambio?

- Que no le podrás decir a tu hermano que le amas.

Un frío silencio llenó el ambiente y a Luffy casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas. ¿Cómo... sabía que le amaba? ¿Y por qué le pedía eso? Era demasiado cruel...

Pero la vida de una nakama estaba en peligro... y su deber como capitán era protegerla, costara lo que costara. Aunque eso suponiera no poder estar nunca con su hermano. Pero bien mirado, igualmente nunca había tenido posibilidades con él... ¿no?

- Está bien. - murmuró Luffy, levantando lentamente la cabeza para mostrar una mirada decidida. - Cualquier cosa por una compañera.

- Muy bien. - aceptó la bruja. - Mokona, ve con ellos y recoge a las dos chicas.

- ¡Sip! - dijo el bollo negro, llevándose una patita a la frente como saludo militar.

- Ah, y Watanuki. - añadió, volviéndose hacia su empleado. - Tú lleva a Ace-san hasta casa.

- ¡¿Yo solo?! - gruñó él, haciendo grandes aspavientos, pero Doumeki, sin decir nada, le ayudó a cargarlo, haciendo que Watanuki se sonrojara ligeramente.

Y sin decir nada más, el grupo de la bruja se marchó hacia las desiertas calles, mientras los cuatro que quedaban allí se quedaban unos segundos inmóviles y en silencio.

- No te tendría que haber dicho que aceptaras. - musitó Kurai, llevándose una mano a la frente con gesto decaído. Hizo una gran pausa en la que suspiró y finalmente Luffy dirigió su vista hacia ella. - Sé mejor que nadie lo que se siente por no poder declarar tu amor a quien quieres... y arrepentirte para siempre.

El capitán no dijo nada. Estaba desolado por el alto precio que tuvo que pagar, pero le sorprendió ver a esa chica preocupada por él. Antes se había mostrado bastante fría con cualquiera de ellos, o muy grosera, y verla así le resultaba extraño, pero le agradecía su preocupación.

- No pasa nada. - dijo poniéndose en pie y sacudiéndose la arena de las rodillas. - Peor sería dejar morir a Nami. No podría perdonármelo. - y se agachó ligeramente para cargar con su inconsciente cocinero, echándoselo al hombro, mientras Kurai iba a por las katanas olvidadas del peliverde.

- Pero... - llamó la atención Mokona. - Yuuko ha dicho que no le puedes decir que le amas. Pero no que no puedas decirle otras cosas, juju... - rió con malicia.

Kurai y Luffy se quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos, dándose cuenta de que era verdad, y ambos chocaron su puño contra su palma.

- ¡Es verdad! - dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- Entonces aún hay esperanza, Luffy. - le dirigió una cálida sonrisa que el chico creyó que tal vez era una ilusión.

- Oye, ¿sabes que cuando sonríes no das miedo?

- ¿Qué me estás diciendo, goma de mierda? - le rugió la chica, cambiando otra vez a una pose más agresiva, pero él se limitó a reír, mientras iban todos hacia el barco.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Después de que Chopper curara las heridas de Sanji, lo dejaron en su hamaca y Mokona teletransportó a Nami al interior de su estómago, donde estaría a salvo y cómoda hasta que llegaran a casa de Yuuko. Aún tuvieron que hacer otro viaje, Kurai, Mokona y Luffy, para ir hasta la casa de la chica para recoger a Robin, y una vez allí, Mokona se marchó por su cuenta, dejando a los dos chicos solos.

Kurai miró su reloj de pulsera y maldijo entre dientes.

- Me he pasado la noche en vela... - susurró un poco cabreada. - Ya son las 6...

Los dos echaron un vistazo por la ventana, descubriendo un cielo de color grisáceo, a pocos minutos del amanecer. La chica se dejó caer sobre su cama tranquilamente, mientras Luffy observaba detenidamente como poco a poco, la de ojos blancos fruncía el ceño y apretaba los puños.

- Tú sabes algo de Yume. - afirmó, en vez de preguntar.

Luffy asintió con la cabeza, sorprendido de que supiera eso.

- Sí, ella nos salvó a todos. Se sacrificó por nosotros para que pudieramos dejar la isla.

Kurai se tapó los ojos con un brazo, escuchando atentamente tanto al sombrero de paja como los espíritus que le susurraban cosas al oído.

- Y se sacrificó porque te quería...

Luffy se quedó muy quieto, recordando lo que había dicho aquel hombre. Y poco a poco comenzó a recordar todo lo ocurrido una vez se los llevaron a los dos a aquel oscuro sótano...

**FLASHBACK**

Yume había quedado inconsciente. Aquel gigantesco hombre la había golpeado brutalmente al llegar a una especie de sala de tortura, tirándola con fuerza contra la pared y cayendo al suelo como una muñeca de trapo.

Luffy quiso gritar, pero el vampiro le había amordazado antes de que se hubiera podido dar cuenta y lo había atado a la pared con esposas de kairoseki.

- Quédate tranquilo. Ella es mi esclava, no tiene nada que ver contigo. Así que disfruta del espéctaculo, sombrero de paja. - le susurró en tono lúgubre, cogiendo a la chica del suelo.

La desnudó, dejando su pálido cuerpo al aire, totalmente ida, con la cabeza moviéndose al compás de los bruscos movimientos de aquel enorme hombre.

- Siempre estás contradiciéndome, estúpida niñata... - murmuró cabreado, atándola a ella también a la pared, para no tener que estar sujetándola todo el rato entre sus brazos. - Mira lo que te ha valido tu estúpida valentía.

Cogió una olla que había en la chimenea de fuego verde, donde hacia rato que se escuchaba el burbujeo de algo hirviendo, y echó su contenido sobre el torso de la chica, que despertó de golpe dejando escapar un alarido de dolor.

Luffy se debatió con fuerza de sus ataduras, pero no tuvo suerte, sintiéndose impotente ante aquel mal nacido.

Por otro lado, Yume temblaba y respiraba entrecortadamente. Lo que fuera que le hubiera echado le había corroído la piel, como si además de estar hirviendo fuera alguna especie de ácido, pero mientras sus lágrimas caían, lentamente su cuerpo había comenzado a recuperarse de las quemaduras, gracias a su sangre de vampiro, aunque eso no borraba el dolor que sentía. El hombre se le acercó con un hierro hirviendo y le golpeó en el rostro, las piernas, los brazos...

Yume apretaba fuertemente sus labios para no chillar, pero cuando clavó el hierro candente en su vientre no pudo evitar gritar hasta que su voz se volvió ronca.

- ¿Qué, Yume-chán? - le susurró el vampiro al oído, retorciendo el hierro y haciéndola gemir de dolor. - ¿Te vas a seguir portando mal? La próxima vez no seré tan benevolente... La próxima vez te destrozaré hasta matarte. - sentenció con una frialdad que no sólo la estremeció a ella, sino también a Luffy, que no acababa de creerse que alguien pudiera hacerle eso a uno de los suyos.

La chica asintió con la cabeza débilmente, con el rostro surcado de lágrimas, y cuando el hombre le sacó el hierro de su interior, arrancando también parte de su piel, se desmayó, y él la liberó, dejándola caer de nuevo al suelo, y tirándole la ropa encima descuidadamente.

- Y ahora... - murmuró el vampiro, girándose en dirección a Luffy. - A dormir.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Después de eso se había quedado profundamente dormido. Los ojos de aquel hombre le habían sumido en un terrible sopor y no pudo luchar contra él.

Levantó la vista, mirando a la chica echada en su cama. Se había tapado ahora los ojos con ambos brazos y lloraba en silencio, como si no quisiera que la oyera.

- Kurai... - se dirigió Luffy a ella, acercándose a su cama, pero ella le dio la espalda.

- Ve a descansar... - murmuró ahogadamente, sin dejar que viera su cara. - Y cuando tú y ese rubio imitador estéis en condiciones, iremos a... matar a ese bastardo...

- Eh... - Luffy se quedó confuso. - No, a ese lo mató Zoro, y por eso Yume se murió, ella me dijo que...

- Yume esta muerta, y no hay vuelta de hoja. - dijo con voz firme, pero sin mirarle. - Pero aquel... ser despreciable... - las palabras se atragantaron en su garganta antes de salir con rabia de su boca. - ... sigue vivo. El que matásteis no era más que un clon suyo, una sombra controlada desde aquí. El verdadero está en el palacio del bosque... y desde entonces nos controla a todos.

A Luffy se le crisparon los puños y en su rostro se reflejó una tremenda furia.

- Te prometo que no le dejaré ni un hueso entero. - susurró, tratando de contenerse las ganas de marcharse corriendo a matar a ese cobarde. Era realmente despreciable, y Kurai y la gente de su pueblo habían tenido que soportar a ese individuo durante 10 largos años.

- Que no te altere. Ir encendido a hacerle frente sólo empeorará las cosas. - dijo en un murmullo, aunque se notaba que a ella también le irritaba. - Y vete a tu barco a descansar, en cuanto estéis a punto, iré a buscaros.

Luffy no quiso preguntarle cómo sabría cuándo estarían preparados, dándose media vuelta y saliendo de allí. Sabía que aunque no había salido palabra de su boca, ella sabía qué le había pasado a Yume cuando habían estado en aquella mazmorra, se percataba de su fuerte poder sobrenatural para darse cuenta de esas cosas.

Y decidido a estar a punto cuanto antes para patearle el culo hasta quedarse a gusto.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Ya era bastante tarde. Se daba cuenta de ello por el color anaranjado de la luz que se filtraba por los ojos de buey de la pequeña habitación.

Oyó la respiración ruidosa de Luffy al aspirar el aire por su boca, los agudos ronquidos de Usopp y los gorgoritos de Chopper. Pero faltaba la suave respiración del marimo, aquel sonido que se había detenido a escuchar tantas veces, esperando oír su nombre entre algún suspiro, algún quedo gemido...

Se incorporó, quedándose sentado en su hamaca, contemplando la habitación y a sus compañeros dormidos. Se sentía pesado, todavía con sueño, pero éste había desaparecido al recordar entre sueños lo que Zoro había hecho en la playa y los leves susurros que explicaban que su cuerpo aún le recordaba.

El corazón se le aceleró al recordar sus suaves caricias y el amago de quererle besar... Pero aquel humo negro... ¿Tal vez ese humo podría haberle contagiado a él también? Eso explicaría por qué lo apartaron en aquel momento, cuando estaba a punto de lamerle.

De cualquier forma, se había quedado con las ganas...

- Ese estúpido marimo... está hecho un completo animal... dejándose llevar por los instintos de esa manera... - murmuró haciéndose el fuerte, restándole importancia al asunto, total ¿qué podía hacer en aquel momento? Cuando pudiera ajustar cuentas con él ya le echaría en cara el haber sido tan descuidado. Buscó un cigarrillo que llevarse a la boca pero al encontrarse con su mano echa de pequeñas hojitas de tabaco y como al frotárselas se iban deshaciendo lentamente, se deshizo de la idea.

Se levantó y se marchó hacia cubierta, y mientras pasaba por la borda, para no tener tentaciones, tiró su cajetilla casi nueva al mar, metiéndose en la cocina a preparar algo de comer.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

- ¿Qué has hecho, Roze? - preguntó el hombre sentado en el trono, al verle aparecer sin katanas y con un desgarrón en el costado derecho de sus costillas.

- Nada... - gruñó, sin mirarle. Sólo había entrado allí para irse directamente a la habitación de su _amo_, pero antes había tenido que encarar al máximo jefe allí.

Kokugan salió de repente de detrás del tapiz, como si supiera qué le pasaba en cada momento a Zoro, y corrió a examinarle con cuidado por si veía alguna herida. El peliverde se dejó hacer, dejando sus ojos descansar sobre el rostro contraído del chico, que le dirigió una mirada dubitativa.

- Kokugan, responde qué coño ha hecho si no queréis que os castigue a los dos.

- Luché contra un idiota mientras trataba de traer de vuelta a uno de los nuestros. - explicó seriamente Zoro, lanzándole una mirada fulminante. - Pero me hirieron y tuve que huír.

- ¿Has permitido que nos arrebaten a uno de los nuestros? - preguntó con tanta amabilidad y fingida perplejidad en la voz que daba más miedo que si lo hubiera vociferado.

- No pasa nada, amo. - salió a defenderle Kokugan. - Aunque traten de liberarle de nuestra posesión no podrán hacerlo si nosotros no queremos, ¿verdad?

- A ti no te corresponde decidir si pasa o no pasa nada. - le espetó con dureza, y dirigiéndole a Zoro una gélida mirada. - Y tú más vale que vayas a por él y lo traigas de vuelta. Aunque no se pueda deshacer de nosotros, pueden retenerlo, estúpido Kokugan.

Él asintió, con la vista clavada en el suelo, y tiró de Zoro hasta su habitación.

- Curaré a Roze y le daré nuevas katanas. - anunció en voz alta, y antes de que su amo pudiera echarle algo más en cara se escurrió hacia su pequeña habitación, iluminada por un tragaluz que daba un aspecto pálido al habitáculo.

Le condujo hasta la cama y lo sentó allí, dirigiéndole una preocupada mirada.

- Te han hecho escupir algo del humo... - afirmó en lugar de preguntar. Zoro simplemente asintió, dejándose toquetear el lugar en el que le habían disparado.

- No entiendo... - susurró el peliverde, dejando que el chico se centrara en su rostro y se lo acariciara con ternura. - Cuando he visto a Sanji tirado en el suelo... me he abalanzado sobre él, y no para matarle... Si yo le odio...

- No le odias. - murmuró el moreno, apoyando una de sus rodillas sobre la cama, a un costado de Zoro. - No puedes odiar ni olvidar por completo a la persona que más amas, ni tampoco la puedes herir de muerte.

Zoro se quedó rígido, mirándole con aquellos impasibles ojos invertidos.

- Haz que le olvide. - pidió. - O no podré acabar con él la próxima vez.

- Está bien. - aceptó el chico, besando suavemente sus labios, abriéndolos para que parte de su propio humo negro que le controlaba pasara de nuevo a Zoro, oscureciendo aún más su mirada. Entrelazaron sus lenguas, en algo más apasionado que un simple beso, acariciando con sus duras manos la espalda del espadachín, notando cómo se excitaba sólo por aquel simple roce, y poco a poco, escurriéndose en la cama, quedó debajo del peliverde.

Separaron sus labios, mirándose detenidamente durante unos segundos que les parecieron eternos, con el espadachín apoyando su peso en sus brazos estirados, colocados a ambos lados de la cabeza del otro chico.

- Continua... - le pidió con una sonrisa el chico, alzando sus brazos para rodear su cuello, pero Zoro se terminó de incorporar, alejándose de él dándole la espalda, como si para él todo aquello no significara nada.

Kokugan se sentó perplejo en la cama, viendo como se metía en el mismo cuartito de armas que le había mostrado la primera vez.

- Bueno... - suspiró contrariado, alzándose de hombros. - Después de todo... no soy gay... - se rió quedamente. Aunque sin duda, le encantaba lo que le hacía sentir aquel misterioso espadachín, que se había negado a tomarlo.

**TSUZUKU**


	11. La importancia de un nombre

**Capítulo 11: La importancia de un nombre**

- ¡¡Tengo hambre!!

Ese fue el saludo que le dirigió Luffy a Sanji nada más despertar y entrar como un torbellino en la cocina. Por su parte el cocinero había tenido un par de horas para preparar tranquilamente el "almuerzo" de los pocos que quedaban en el barco, porque en realidad, ya volvía a ser de noche.

- ¡¡Uhyooo!! ¡¡Qué buena pinta!! - exclamó Luffy con un torrente de babas saliendo de su boca, y empezando a comer antes incluso de pegar su culo a la silla. - ¡¡Itadakimasu!!

Sanji suspiró, quedándose donde estaba, apoyando su trasero en la encimera que le había dado tiempo a limpiar como quince veces, al no saber qué hacer para matar el tiempo. No podía dejar de suspirar, y la forma en que lo hacía recordaba la manera en que expulsaba el humo de su tabaco.

- Sanji, ¿estás bien? - preguntó Chopper, captando también la atención de Usopp.

- Sí, sí. No pasa nada.

- Sanji. - le llamó de repente el capitán. - No te preocupes. Zoro es muy fuerte. - dijo con una enorme sonrisa. - Por más que esté poseído, yo creo en él. Seguro que lo hace de broma.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. No quería pensar más en él, ya bastante había tenido los últimos días con tener al marimo revoloteando sin cesar en su cabeza como para que ahora también se convirtiera en tema de conversación.

- ¡¡Luffy cállate!! - gritó, estallando. - ¡¡¿Y a mi qué me importa ese estúpido marimo?!! ¡¡Estoy preocupado por Nami-san y Robin-chan, que corren más peligro que ese cavernícola!!

Hubo un tenso silencio en la habitación que podría haber sido cortado con un cuchillo, mientras Sanji miraba con los ojos desorbitados e inyectados en sangre a Luffy, que se había quedado impasible.

- Está bien. - concedió. - Entiendo que no te quieras preocupar por él. Pero sabes que eres la persona que más quiere. Y no te abandonará porque le estén controlando.

El rubio enrojeció hasta las orejas, de furia y vergüenza, bajando la vista para que no lo vieran. Usopp y Chopper tenían los ojos como platos al enterarse por fin de que el beso que le dio el peliverde a Sanji antes de desembarcar en la isla no había sido una broma.

Al no saber qué hacer y sentirse demasiado incómodo y malhumorado en aquella situación, Sanji salió, cerrando la puerta de un portazo detrás de él y marchándose a popa, desde donde contempló el oscuro mar que se perdía en el horizonte.

Sabía que Luffy, por muy descerebrado que fuera, tenía razón. Pero le seguían doliendo aquellas palabras que le dijo, que le seguían haciendo dudar. Tal vez solamente quería hacerle confundir: sólo le había salvado por cumplir su deber para con su capitán, y lo que le dijo después de que le poseyeran eran sus verdaderos sentimientos...

No soportaba más estar parado, sin hacer nada. Ahora había dejado sus cartas al descubierto, era hora de que Zoro mostrara su verdadera jugada y terminar con todo aquello, para bien o para mal. Aunque sin duda, si todo había sido una trampa, se lo haría pagar hasta el último día de su vida.

Se levantó de golpe, colocándose bien la corbata negra de su camisa, sin apartar los ojos de aquel punto fijo que en realidad no contemplaba,

- Se acabó lo que se daba. - volvió hasta la cocina, sólo para asomarse unos segundos y decir: - Oi, yo me voy ya a patearle el culo a ese idiota. - en un par de pasos ya había llegado hasta la borda y de un salto estuvo en tierra, caminando con las manos en los bolsillos con rostro serio y ceñudo, pero decidido.

A los pocos segundos, sus tres compañeros estaban detrás de él, Luffy cargando con una enorme mochila llena de toda la comida que aún no se había podido terminar, y se marcharon silenciosos a la casa de la bruja.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Hacía rato que estaba despierta. De hecho, apenas había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, y eso que los dolores habían desaparecido por completo.

Yuuko les había dejado solas en la misma habitación, y la presencia cercana de su nakama le puso realmente nerviosa. Robin seguía enfadada con ella, lo sabía por la cargada atmósfera de la habitación, y porque aunque sabía que estaba despierta, no le había dirigido ni una palabra ni tampoco ninguna mirada. Se había mantenido quieta a su lado, contemplando el techo en silencio.

Respiró profundamente. Analizando la situación con frialdad, admitía que se había comportado como una estúpida homófoba cuando Kurai se le insinuó. Pero en realidad no era que le tuviera miedo, asco, rabia, o lo que fuera que podría designar esa espantosa palabra. Más bien no quería que le hicieran nada que la molestara. Porque eran nakama. Y porque aquel beso en el barco... no era un beso normal entre dos amigas.

Estaba bastante confusa, ¿acaso ella correspondía los sentimientos de Robin? ¿Había sentido celos porque aquella chica se le había acercado a la morena con tanta facilidad? Realmente, no lo sabía, no tenía ni idea de qué sentía por su compañera, pero no quería que por una estupidez como esa estuvieran enemistadas de por vida.

Aclaró su garganta, pero cuando fue a llamar a Robin, las palabras se le quedaron atascadas. No sabía cómo comenzar, y ella ni se había inmutado ante el carraspeo de Nami, lo que hizo el trabajo más duro.

Silenciosamente escurrió su mano bajo el futón y la introdujo dentro del de Robin. Dio un respingo al notar la suave y cálida piel de la arqueóloga y se sonrojó al ver cómo giraba el rostro hacia ella, con cara de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué pasa, Navegante-san? - preguntó en tono suave, aunque carente de emociones. Estaba enfadada…

- Emmm… - estaba demasiado nerviosa y las palabras salían entrecortadamente. - Perdona… Robin… Te ofendí… con mis tonterías.

Se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, con sus grandes ojos castaños sin atreverse a mirarla directamente, y ella subió una de sus manos hasta su rostro, acariciándole la mejilla con ternura.

- Tranquila, sé que hay gente que no lo entiende y que puede reaccionar así. - la disculpó. - Soy yo la que lo olvidó y me lo tomé a mal…

- Pero…

Robin puso sus dedos encima de sus labios, pidiéndole silencio.

- No hace falta que digas nada.

No, no podían quedarse las cosas así. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por culpa de la complicada situación. No quería, de ninguna manera, que se quedara con una idea equivocada.

- No, Robin. - dijo con decisión, aunque su voz oscilaba levemente. - Te lo voy a decir. Me comporté como una estúpida, pero no soy del tipo de persona que haga ascos a los demás por ser cómo son. - Robin la escuchó atentamente, aunque sus ojos decían claramente que veía aquello como una mera excusa, y eso logró enfadar a Nami, que se incorporó, sentándose, y comenzó a hablar cada vez más fuerte. - Robin, yo no sé qué siento por ti, no tengo ni idea. Pero estoy dispuesta a intentarlo.

- Navegante-san, las cosas no funcionan así. - le explicó con su habitual voz calmada. - No puedes imponerte a ti misma estar con una persona que sabes que te ama para saber qué sientes tú. Tiene que salirte de dentro...

- Pero no sabes... - le cortó Nami, negando con la cabeza. - ... no sabes lo mal que lo he pasado por no haber podido hablar contigo, por pensar que me odiabas. De todas las personas que conozco, tú eres la persona que más me dolería perder. Y la que más me dolería que sufriera por mi culpa.

Robin suspiró, sonriente.

- Entonces está más que claro. - susurró, paseando su vista por la habitación, para finalmente volverla a posar sobre la pelirroja. - Esperemos. Yo no me voy a romper, ni me voy a marchar, ni nada parecido, no soy tan frágil. Pero si estoy contigo, y me tienes miedo, si estás a mi lado por obligación y realmente no disfrutas lo que hacemos, más vale continuar como amigas.

Nami se quedó sin palabras. Robin tenía toda la razón, sería mucho más doloroso para ambas si una de las dos no estaba del todo segura con la relación, y podían terminar peor.

- Tranquila. - le pidió, acariciando su mano inmóvil sobre su regazo. - Te esperaré tanto como haga falta. Y si encuentras otra persona no te lo echaré en cara.

A la navegante se le escaparon un par de rebeldes lágrimas, y Robin se incorporó, abrazándola y ofreciéndole su pecho para que llorara.

- Lo siento... lo siento... - repetía desconsoladamente, abrazada a su amiga, sintiendo sus suaves manos acariciar su espalda para calmarla.

La morena, sin embargo no derramó ni una lágrima, pero le parecía totalmente extraña y equivocada la situación, ¿acaso no debería ser ella la que llorara desconsoladamente por tener que rechazarla para que ambas estuvieran mejor?

Pero esta era la banda de Luffy Sombrero de Paja, y ninguno de sus tripulantes eran personas normales, y supuso que debía incluirse también a sí misma en la lista, a pesar de todo.

De repente se escucharon unos sollozos mucho más fuertes que los de la navegante, y poniéndose ambas en guardia, se separaron para abrir la puerta corredera de un volantazo.

- Gótica-san... - murmuró entre sorprendida y divertida la morena, observando a la chica sentada en el suelo, llorando a moco tendido, pero limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas cada vez que asomaba alguna.

- Joder... qué bonito... y qué triste... - farfulló, pasándose las manos y los brazos por toda la cara toscamente, en su afán de borrar todo rastro húmedo de su rostro.

Nami se puso colorada hasta las orejas, ¿cuánto habría escuchado? La pena de hacía unos segundos se transformó en ira hacia la intrusa y levantó su puño, dispuesta a pegarle un capón para que aprendiera a no escuchar a escondidas. Pero Robin la detuvo, sujetándole del brazo. Le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora y se agachó, tendiéndole un pañuelo a Kurai, que aceptó de inmediato.

- Maldita sea... no hago más que llorar últimamente, y eso que odio hacerlo... - masculló, haciendo desaparecer los últimos rastros de lágrimas y palmeándose las mejillas para espabilarse y dejar de llorar.

- No es malo llorar. - le dijo la morena.

- Sí que lo es... No quiero ser débil - la contradijo, pero alzó un paquete de galletas que había tenido apoyado entre sus piernas cruzadas y sacó una, metiéndosela en la boca, impidiendo que continuaran con la conversación. - Y encima da hambre... ¿Queréis?

Nami y Robin las aceptaron, al darse cuenta del hambre que tenían. Claro, ya había vuelto a anochecer y se habían pasado casi un día entero sin comer...

Pero en aquel momento apareció Watanuki, junto con Yuuko, Mokona y Doumeki, y se los llevaron al salón, donde habían puesto la mesa para que comieran todos juntos.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

El chico contemplaba en silencio a su nuevo acompañante mientras bebía cantidades ingentes de alcohol casi sin pestañear. Zoro, después de pasarse el día entero deambulando por la isla, tratando de encontrar el lugar en el que habían ocultado a Ace pero sin éxito, había vuelto y se había negado a comer nada, diciendo que todo estaba demasiado asqueroso para él. Sin embargo no había dicho lo mismo a la bebida, y estaba bebiendo más que nunca en su vida aprovechando las cuantiosas reservas de aquel viejo castillo.

- Si le da un coma etílico la hemos liado. - susurró Kokugan, entre sorprendido e impresionado por la capacidad que tenía el peliverde para beber - Oye, ¿no tienes suficiente? Creo que ya has bebido todo lo que un borracho podría llegar a desear.

- Cállate. - le pidió, descorchando otra botella y bebiendo a morro.

"Es que... ni el tono de la cara le ha cambiado..." pensó para sí mismo, contemplando con notoria curiosidad al espadachín. Sin duda, lo que sentía hacia Sanji era demasiado fuerte, mucho más poderoso que el humo que le controlaba, y deseaba olvidarle de cualquier forma posible. Aunque sin aceptar el ofrecimiento de Kokugan, y eso lo puso algo celoso.

Se levantó de la cama y adoptó la apariencia del rubio, como cuando se lo encontró en el bosque, y le tendió la mano. Zoro alzó lentamente la vista, hasta toparse con el rostro que le estaba haciendo sufrir tanto. Frunció el ceño y apartó de un manotazo la oferta del chico, volviendo a llevarse la botella a sus labios, deseando quedarse borracho por una vez en su vida.

- Zoro... - susurró, sin darse por vencido. Se agachó hasta quedar a la misma altura de sus ojos y le obligó a mirarle. - Si lo hacemos, podrás olvidarle. ¿No era eso lo que querías? ¿O acaso prefieres perder el control como la última vez?

El peliverde le miró fijamente, con sus ojos inescrutables. La opción de olvidarle, la que más deseaba, la tenía al alcance de su mano. Pero le parecía deshonroso tener que hacer todo aquello sólo para cumplir su deseo. Prefería más seguir como estaba.

- Kokugan no es tu verdadero nombre, ¿verdad? - preguntó de repente, haciendo que se apartara ligeramente y que la ilusión que estaba viendo se desvaneciera. - Igual que le dijiste a ese hombre que me llamaba Roze.

El chico le miró receloso durante unos instantes, pero finalmente se sentó en el suelo, a su lado, cruzándose de piernas y apoyando sus manos sobre estas.

- Tienes razón. - musitó él. - Hubo una persona que sirvió al amo mucho antes que yo, y fue la que me trajo aquí. Era una marioneta, nada más que eso en las garras de Shiô-sama. - hizo una mueca al decir el nombre de su amo. No le gustaba demasiado pronunciarlo, era demasiado fúnebre. - Pero tuvo la fuerza suficiente para explicarme que si alguien conoce tu nombre, controlará tu alma, y aunque era incapaz de decirme abiertamente lo que deseaba, supe que no quería que le diera mi nombre auténtico. Y nadie, salvo una persona, lo sabe. Y a su vez, sólo yo sé cómo se llama en realidad.

Sonrió con añoranza, sujetando una de las botellas vacías entre sus dedos e inclinándola tranquilamente, buscando de qué color era el cristal colocándolo a contra luz, descubriendo un tono anaranjado muy oscuro, parecido al color de sus ojos.

- En el pueblo me conocen como Yami. Y a esa persona la conocen como Kurai. - hizo una pausa, notando en las facciones de Zoro algo de reacción. - Desde pequeños hemos sido muy amigos, y nos pusimos entre nosotros motes, que al final la gente adoptó como nuestros verdaderos nombres, olvidando los auténticos. No importaba ni siquiera que me molestara en inventarme otro sobrenombre, pero supongo que hubiera sido muy sospechoso. Por eso, ella y yo... se podría decir que somos los únicos que tenemos verdadera fuerza el uno sobre el otro.

- Esa chica está ahora con ellos. - le anunció.

- Tiene unos motivos muy poderosos para estar en contra del amo. Y debería decir que yo también los tengo. - admitió. - Pero por más que tenga algo más de libertad que si me hubiera poseído completamente, estoy incompleto, y no puedo hacer otra cosa que servir a mi amo.

- ¿Incompleto? - repitió Zoro, alzando una ceja.

- No podemos amar, pero tampoco podemos olvidar a quienes amamos alguna vez de verdad, siempre queda un pequeño rescoldo. Por eso puedo estar con Kurai y actuar con normalidad. Y por eso ni tú ni yo sufrimos ninguna de las maldiciones de la isla. Porque ya estamos "malditos" al habernos quedado con los sentimientos "rotos".

Zoro se reclinó hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda en la fría pared, sin dejar de contemplarle. Aunque ahora fuera parte de ellos y se sintiera obligado a servirles, escuchar más acerca de la maldición de la isla y su historia le resultaba interesante.

- Y esa Kurai... ¿sabe que tú estás aquí?

Él se limitó a sonreír.

- Me temo que nunca me lo ha preguntado. - se encogió de hombros, levantándose del helado suelo de piedra y palmeándose el culo, para después encaminarse hacia su cama otra vez.

Y cuando estuvo sentado otra vez, volvió a adoptar la forma de Sanji, provocando que Zoro le mirara desafiante con el ceño fruncido.

- Es tarde. - dijo como casualmente. - ¿Vamos a dormir? - sus dedos recorrieron su ropa y fueron desabrochando los botones, mostrando su pálido pecho desnudo, recostándose en la cama de manera sensual, sin dejar de mirar al espadachín.

Finalmente Zoro se levantó y se dirigió hacia él, hasta quedarse a su lado, contemplando como mordía lujuriosamente su labio inferior, con las mejillas levemente encendidas, y alzando las manos lentamente en su dirección, esperando que las asiera.

- Tú has dicho que ninguno de los dos puede amar. - recitó mecánicamente, carente de sentimientos. - Y que no podemos olvidar a los que amamos de verdad. - suspiró por la nariz con suficiencia, mientras se daba la vuelta. - Y yo no recuerdo haberte querido, Yami.

- Muy hábil... - concedió el chico, tornando de nuevo a ser el chico ojeroso y pálido de siempre, con su pelo negro cayéndole enmarañado sobre el rostro.

- Buenas noches. - y se marchó hacia algún lugar, lejos de la presencia de aquel chico.

Yami suspiró, llevándose una mano a la frente y dejándola descansar ahí. Él sólo quería que Zoro pudiera olvidarle, para así no recaer si le volvía a ver... Pero era testarudo. Y fiel a sus principios. Si era tan fiel... podía resultar un problema que no tuviera completo control sobre él. Porque esa fidelidad era ambigua, y podía tornarse en su contra.

Volvió a suspirar y se dio la vuelta en la cama, arropándose.

"Bah, de todos modos, si me matara... no habría problema. Me lo merezco." fueron sus pensamientos antes de dormirse.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

- Ya llegaron. - anunció Yuuko, con la copita de sake pegada a sus labios y una sonrisa en ellos.

- ¿Quién? - preguntó Watanuki, mirando alrededor y comenzando a moverse nervioso por todos lados, como de costumbre.

Y se cayó de culo al suelo cuando Sanji, seguido de Luffy, Usopp y Chopper, irrumpieron en la habitación.

- Perdón por la intrusión. - se disculpó el rubio, buscando con la mirada a alguien, pero se detuvo al ver a sus dos compañeras ahí. - ¡¡¡Nami-swaaaan, Robin-chwaaaan!! ¡¡¡¿Estáis bien?!!! - chilló, danzando a su alrededor con los ojos en forma de corazones. Pero sus otros tres nakama se lanzaron sobre ellas apartándolo, sollozando y chillando de alegría al ver que tenían mucho mejor aspecto.

- Sí, claro que sí. - les tranquilizó Nami, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se calmaran.

- Aquí no sufren sus maldiciones. - explicó la dueña de la casa, fumando tranquilamente su pipa. - Vosotros tampoco.

Sorprendidos, comprobaron que era cierto. La piel de Sanji se había vuelto un poco más carnosa y rosada, y maldijo entre dientes haber lanzado su cajetilla de tabaco al mar, ahora que tenía la oportunidad de volver a fumar. Por otra parte, Luffy comenzaba a volverse cada vez más corpóreo, y Usopp y Chopper pudieron separarse, aunque no pudieron soltar sus manos.

- ¿Si nos quedáramos aquí, nos curaríamos del todo? - preguntó emocionado Luffy.

- No. Ya dije que es algo temporal. El tiempo se detiene y retrocede hasta el punto en que la maldición no era demasiado poderosa. Pero cuando salgáis, volveréis a estar como antes.

Luffy se desanimó un poco.

- Vaya... Entonces no pueden venir ni Nami ni Robin a patear el culo de ese idiota conmigo... - murmuró apesadumbrado. - ¡¡Pero no os preocupéis, lo lanzaré tan alto y tan lejos, que podréis verlo desde aquí!! ¡¡Jajaja!! - aseguró, totalmente confiado de sí mismo.

Todos sonrieron, algunos más por el gesto infantil del capitán, otros algo más incrédulos, pero al fin y al cabo, les hacía falta un poco de esperanza.

- Muy bien, nos vamos. Veníamos a pediros ayuda y a recoger a Kurai-chan. - explicó Sanji, extendiendo su palma hacia ella, que se cruzó de brazos y puso cara de interesante.

- No me gustan los diminutivos, rubio pervertido. - le espetó la chica, con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios y gesto cansino.

- Está bien pues. Kurai-kun. - se mofó él, haciéndola saltar bufando como un gato rabioso.

- ¡¡Serás...!!

Nami se quedó perpleja por la manera en que la había llamado. Nunca había hecho ese tipo de cosas a una mujer, y aunque -kun también podía utilizarse en chicas, seguía teniendo connotaciones más bien masculinas. Tal vez lo hizo por la orientación sexual de la chica. O tal vez porque tenía un carácter muy reacio y difícil hacia él y se había cansado de comportarse como un caballero con ella.

- Si acaso deberías llamarme "Kurai-sama", cabeza de queso. - dijo con grandilocuencia, sacándole la lengua.

- ¡¡¿Cómo?!! - exclamó indignado. - ¡¡Ni siquiera el marimo me ha llamado así nunca!!

- Jujuju... Entonces ese será mi mote para ti.

Sanji se revolvió el pelo con consternación, lanzándole una mirada de profundo odio a la chica. Puede que ella le odiara por parecerse a su amiga, pero iba a comenzar a cogerle tirria él también por tener un carácter parecido al de Zoro hacia él.

- Lo empieza a asimilar. - susurró Robin al oído de la navegante, que le dirigió una mirada confusa. - Ama a espadachín-san, y comienza a autocontrolarse con las chicas por respeto hacia él. Le quiere de verdad, qué bonito, ¿no?

Nami se sonrojó. Mientras le había susurrado lo único que había podido ver de ella eran sus labios pronunciando aquellas dulces palabras, captando su cálido aliento, mezclado con el olor a flores que caracterizaba a Robin. Su pulso se aceleró y comenzó a respirar más rápidamente, pero se preguntó si realmente había sido porque le amaba o inconscientemente se había provocado esa sensación.

Como se imaginó, estar en esa situación con la arqueóloga no era nada fácil...

- ¿Y Ace? - preguntó de golpe Luffy, intentando disimular la desesperación en su tono de voz, aunque fue inútil, por muy casual que hubiera querido sonar.

- Está durmiendo. - aclaró Yuuko, dirigiéndole un vago vistazo, ya que eran mucho más divertidos el rubio y la gótica, que aún seguían discutiendo. - Lo mantengo dormido, si despertara podría huir de aquí y volver con su "jefe".

Luffy tragó saliva, asintiendo en señal de haber entendido la situación. Bueno, al menos lo vería y podría hablar con él cuando terminara todo aquello...

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

La solitaria figura en la sala del trono no era más que una carcasa vacía. Su mente, o su alma, como prefiera llamársele, estaba infiltrándose en las casas de los inocentes ciudadanos malditos, totalmente ajenos a que les estaban espiando, y que influenciaba en sus estados de ánimo.

Porque lo que estaba haciendo era despertar sus maldiciones, activándolas para que terminaran de desarrollarse por completo, y al hacerlo, volverse absolutamente sumisos hacia él.

La situación lo requería. Necesitaba todos los refuerzos posibles, porque aquella bruja llegada desde otro mundo, junto con la banda de piratas que habían sido los últimos en llegar, iban a por él. Y era cuestión de horas de que llegaran hasta donde él se escondía.

- De ninguna manera pienso dejar mi trono y mi reino. Nunca... - susurró el cadáver vacío en la oscura sala

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

- Bien, iréis con Watanuki y Doumeki-kun. Ellos podrán seros de ayuda, además que nunca se sabe qué ocurrirá.

Yuuko les concedió a sus dos chicos, para sorpresa del resto. Al final, por la incapacidad para luchar o ser útiles de cualquier manera, Chopper y Usopp se iban a quedar en casa de la bruja, junto con Nami y Robin.

- Ah... Ya estoy acostumbrado a que me envíes a cualquier misión peligrosa sin pedirme consentimiento, así que no me quejaré. - prometió el de gafas, suspirando abatido.

- Habrá que montar una fiesta, entonces. - saltó de repente Mokona, de dentro de la manga de la morena.

- ¡Qué buena idea, Mokona! - aprobó Yuuko.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- ¡¡Porque Watanuki, que su nombre se escribe igual que 1 de abril, ha madurado!! ¡¡Fiesta!! ¡¡Sake!!

- ¡¡No hace falta que digas siempre todo eso después de mi nombre!! ¡¡Y claro que soy maduro, maldito kuromanjû!! Además que la fiesta la haces más para tener excusa para seguir pimplando.

Yuuko y Mokona alzaron el pulgar (en el caso del peluche, algo que se le parecía).

- ¡Yey!

- ¡Ni yey ni nada! ¡Par de borrachas! - les recriminó señalándoles acusadoramente.

- Creo que ya no es maduro. - observó Doumeki. - Pero supongo que no importa. - terminó diciendo, alzándose de hombros.

- ¿Qué has dicho, idiota? - preguntó Watanuki con muchas malas pulgas. Pero Doumeki simplemente pasó de él.

- Ya se van. - apuntó, señalando al grupo de Sanji, Luffy y Kurai, alejándose entre las callejuelas de la ciudad que podían verse a través de la entrada al jardín.

- ¡¡Eh!! ¡¡¿Pero que no tenemos que ir juntos?!! - chilló el de gafas, corriendo tras ellos.

Yuuko le entregó el arco a Doumeki, que no dijo nada.

- Cuida de ellos, ¿vale? - y luego añadió con una sonrisa. - Sobretodo de mi subordinado, si quieres que él lo aprecie.

- Mm. - gruñó, en modo de asentimiento.

Y fue tras ellos.

**TSUZUKU**


	12. El bosque de los espíritus

**Capítulo 12: El bosque de los espíritus**

- Bien, chicos, esto no es una excursión de placer.

Kurai se detuvo en el borde del bosque, girándose y "observando" con sus pálidos ojos a los cuatro chicos. Watanuki era el más alterado de todos, aunque tampoco era de extrañar, tanto por su carácter como por sus poderes tenía razones de sobra para estarlo; Doumeki, en contraste, era el más tranquilo de todos, haciendo honor a su nombre "_Shizuka"_ (tranquilo), cargando su arco al hombro con total calma y soltura, aunque visiblemente preparado para ponerse en movimiento en seguida si hacía falta. Por otro lado, Luffy mostraba abiertamente las ganas que tenía de entrar, balanceando con fuerza sus brazos, mientras que Sanji... se frotaba las manos nervioso, viendo como se desintegraban poco a poco a medida que las hojas desaparecían. Pero es que a pesar de lo peligroso que era eso para su más preciado tesoro, más le importaba entrar cuanto antes para terminar con todo aquello.

Para poder fumar.

Y para moler a patadas al de cabeza verde.

La única chica evaluó la situación, y finalmente, de su escote, sacó su ocarina azul, y jugueteó con ella entre sus dedos.

- Os lo diré claramente: el bosque no está hecho para que se paseen las personas. Cuando entenderéis por qué, pero os agradecería que andárais lo más pegados posibles a mi o a él. - dijo, señalando a Doumeki, que no cambió de expresión, a pesar que todos los ojos se clavaran en su persona.

- ¿Y qué tiene _éste _de bueno? - preguntó Watanuki con una mueca de irritación en su cara.

- _Éste _tiene un poder que le permite repeler espíritus. - apuntó la chica. - ¿Lo recuerdas, amigo que los atrae?

El de gafas suspiró resignado.

- Vale, me rindo.

- Un momento. - interrumpió de repente Sanji. - Nos dijiste que cuando tuviéramos que entrar en el bosque para ir a por ese hombre te necesitaríamos. ¿Para qué exactamente? ¿Y qué es eso de los espíritus?

- No sé por qué debería perder el tiempo explicándotelo, diría que es bastante obvio que me necesitáis. - le respondió cortante. - Además, ¿qué te interesa más: saber cuáles son mis habilidades o atravesar el bosque antes de que desaparezcan tus manos? - con el índice señaló la parte afectada, e inmediatamente dejó de frotarse, metiéndoselas en los bolsillos con rapidez. Con un suspiro de resignación, decidió al menos advertirles de lo que se encontrarían. - El bosque está lleno de espíritus. - les dio la espalda, con la mirada perdida en el bosque. - Protegen la entrada al castillo: hacen que sientas frío, desorientan, y en casos extremos, pueden llegarte a enloquecer y que acabes volviéndote uno de ellos. Aunque si sólo paseas por el borde, no llega a atraparte.

Los espíritus, las almas en sí, son el mayor arma de Shiô, el hombre que habita ahora en el castillo y que un día matasteis. No sé cómo lo hizo exactamente, pero parece que se dividió, dejando una parte de su ser en esta isla, y la otra huyendo por mar. - hizo una pausa angustiosa, en la que bajó la vista, consternada. Su cabeza se había llenado de las últimas imágenes que tenía de Yume, agarrada del cuello mientras pataleaba por zafarse de aquel gigantesco hombre, y ella remando con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de seguirles en aquella pequeña embarcación que terminó por hundirse.

Alzó su instrumento, sosteniéndolo con delicadeza entre sus dos manos.

- Puedo comunicarme con los muertos a través de mi ocarina. - Sanji abrió los ojos de sorpresa, al igual que Luffy, que exclamó asombrado. Aunque ya supiera que podía sentirlos, no sabía nada de que pudiera hablarles. - Por lo tanto, soy vuestro único camino si queréis llegar enteros, porque aunque Doumeki puede repelerlos y a él no le afectan, yo sé por dónde hay que ir.

Los chicos asintieron en señal de haber entendido.

- Antes esto era también parte de la ciudad. - explicó, mirando inexpresiva la espesura. - Pero toda la zona alrededor del castillo se volvió inhabitable. El espacio está distorsionado, las maldiciones se vuelven más fuertes, y está también el factor de los espíritus, que controlan la zona. - hizo una pausa, sin cambiar su monótono tono de voz. - A pesar de todo, sigo recordando cómo se va hasta el castillo, así que no os preocupéis.

- Kurai, contamos contigo. - exclamó Luffy, sacándola de su ensimismamiento en el pasado. El chico poseía una tranquila sonrisa, a pesar de que su cuerpo ya era más transparente que corpóreo. - Y en cuanto lleguemos, déjanoslo a nosotros. - les dirigió una mirada a los demás, que asintieron. - Haré de él fuegos artificiales.

- Fuegos artificiales... - repitió en un susurro, con las comisuras de sus labios ligeramente curvadas hacia arriba, casi imperceptiblemente. - Será un placer ver eso.

Volvió a darles la espalda, metiendo un primer pie decididamente en el bosque.

- No voy a poder hablaros en todo el camino, así que os recomiendo que sigáis mis instrucciones y no os separéis ni me perdáis de vista. Si uno se separa, tendremos que ir a por él todos juntos, y eso es un engorro.

Al terminar por fin con sus explicaciones, se llevó la ocarina a sus labios y comenzó a tocar una lenta melodía, de suaves notas. Los chicos la siguieron en silencio, algunos un poco confusos, tratando de asimilar toda la información que habían recibido, ya que algunas cosas eran demasiado extrañas. Pero pronto supieron que no mentía, y que aquel lugar no era normal.

Nada más haber dado unos cinco pasos, Sanji se dio la vuelta, tratando de encontrar con la vista la silueta de las casas abandonadas que pudo ver antes de entrar, pero en su lugar, no vio más que árboles y la espesa vegetación por todos lados. Además, al alzar la vista, se dio cuenta de que estaba oscuro, no era capaz de ver el cielo, aunque dentro del bosque seguía habiendo una difuminada luz grisácea, como si en realidad sí que llegaran los rayos filtrados entre espesas nubes y las hojas de las copas de los árboles.

- Esto es enorme... - susurró más para sí mismo. Si sólo Kurai era capaz de caminar por ahí sin problemas... ¿cómo lo hacía Zoro para no perderse?

Sanji le dirigió un vistazo a la chica, que iba en cabeza, caminando decididamente, esquivando las raíces del suelo como si realmente no estuvieran ahí, y cuando fijó su vista en sus pies, se dio cuenta de que no estaban, y en su lugar había una docena de murciélagos revoloteando.

- ¿Pero cómo...? - la contempló estupefacto, pero nadie pareció darse cuenta de que en lugar de verse sus botas estuvieran aquellos animalejos sustituyéndolos. "Tal vez es una Akuma no mi..." pensó, tragando saliva, tratando de tranquilizarse.

Pero había demasiadas cosas en su cabeza como para hacerlo, y se llevó el pulgar a su boca, mordiendo la uña, notando el sabor de las hojas secas de tabaco. Estaba nervioso, pensando en que volvería a verle, y debería terminar luchando contra él lo más probable. Sin embargo, no temía hacerle daño. Más bien temía que no lograra despertar... y que uno de los dos terminara muriendo fruto del combate. No importaba quién de los dos muriera, en cualquier caso sería el peor desenlace, y en cierto modo, aquel hombre, del que ahora sabía su nombre, Shiô, habría ganado.

"Shiô... _Rey de los muertos_" pensó para sus adentros, dejando escapar una corta risita nerviosa. No podría haberse llamado Joaquín o algo más normal, no. Tenía que tener un nombre tan ostentoso y que encima, le describiera a la perfección. "Tal vez es un sobrenombre..."

- Au... - sin darse cuenta, se había arañado con la rama baja de un árbol en la frente, y su piel seca, más frágil que antes, comenzó a sangrar rápidamente. - Joder... - sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo apretó contra su piel, mientras veía cómo Watanuki y Doumeki, que se habían mantenido en la retaguardia, se quedaban a su lado, esperándole.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó el de gafas, algo preocupado.

- No es nada... - gruñó Sanji, comenzando a caminar otra vez, dándose cuenta de que en aquel segundo que habían apartado los ojos de Kurai, ella y Luffy ya habían desaparecido. - Maldita sea... - miró a todos lados, aguzando el oído para escuchar la suave canción, pero apenas era un pequeño susurro.

- Se ha ido... - murmuró pálido Watanuki.

- No te preocupes. - Doumeki miró fíjamente hacia un punto del bosque, y cogiendo de la mano a su compañero, tiró de él en esa dirección.

- ¿Está por ahí?

- Ni idea. - se llevó un capón por su sinceridad. - Pero es el lugar donde escucho mejor la canción.

- Ahora que lo dices... Por ahí hay menos espíritus. - susurró más tranquilo el chico.

- ¿Tú puedes verlos? - preguntó con algo de curiosidad Sanji, siguiéndoles, presionándose todavía el pañuelo contra la herida.

- Sí. De toda la vida, por desgracia. - de repente palideció y se pegó a Doumeki, agarrándose fuertemente a su brazo.

Aprovechando eso, Doumeki hizo que le soltara para pasar el brazo por encima de los hombros de Watanuki, estrechándolo contra su pecho y caminando unidos de aquella manera, y al parecer no molestó eso a ninguno de los dos. Pero sí que sonrojó a Sanji.

Oyó como hablaban de alguna cosa, pero no estaba atento a sus palabras. Su cabeza estaba en otra parte, pensando en ellos dos como si fueran Zoro y él. Discutir, como siempre, pelearse por cualquier tontería, como solían hacer... y luego no poder dejar de estar juntos, no poder dejar de tocarse. Qué maravilloso sería eso...

Se arrepentía de corazón el haberse hecho el amnésico. El protegerse a sí mismo no tenía recompensa, como lo hubiera sido dejar saber a Zoro que también le amaba, aunque estuviera un poco confuso aún.

Pero de todas formas, era comprensible, debía dejar de amargarse por aquello. No podía, después de tanto tiempo siendo un faldillero declarado, esclavo de las mujeres, de repente pretender estar con un hombre como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo. Así que resolvió que, acabaran como acabaran las cosas aquella noche, si Zoro le aceptaba, sería feliz todo el tiempo que durara, y si al final descubría que aquellas rencorosas palabras que pronunció en la playa eran ciertas, las aceptaría. Y ya vería lo que haría, no quería seguir comiéndose la cabeza por todo aquello.

De repente se percató de que el frío era tan intenso que le había helado las extremidades y la punta de la nariz. Lo mismo con la melodía, ahora no la escuchaba en absoluto, y su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, notando extrañamente como si un montón de manos le masajearan al mismo tiempo que seguían bajando la temperatura de su cuerpo.

Sus dos compañeros no parecían notarlo, y al haberse quedado ahora él en la retaguardia, cada vez iba más lento, hasta que se tuvo que detener del dolor que sentía en los pies por culpa del frío. Mientras deliraba, intentando seguir avanzando, escuchó el murmullo de las hojas y el crujido de pasos que se acercaban, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, a su alrededor había una veintena de personas, todas con alguna característica extraña que revelaba que eran del pueblo, rodeándole con un aspecto fúnebre de zombi, cosa que no le hizo gracia.

- ¿Qué... está pasando aquí? - articuló a duras penas con los dientes castañeteándole. Ya no podía ver ni a Watanuki ni a Doumeki, y maldijo entre dientes. Él, que era el más interesado en ir a patear el culo de Zoro, se encontraba rezagado entre un montón de aldeanos que le miraban con malas pulgas. - Mierda... - al final tendría que luchar.

Pero cuando fue a ponerse en posición, los "zombis" se retiraron rápidamente, siguiendo su camino, mientras una flecha dorada silbaba cortando el aire y acertaba a uno de ellos en el pecho, tirándolo al suelo.

- ¡Oye, vámonos! - escuchó que le gritaba Doumeki, con el arco en alto, mientras avanzaba a grandes zancadas hacia él, con Watanuki cogido aún de su brazo.

Sanji miró aprehensivo al hombre que había derribado, pero la flecha había desaparecido y se encontraba inconsciente, sin ninguna herida abierta que pudiera matarle.

- ¿Qué le has hecho...? - preguntó tembloroso a causa del frío. Pero en cuanto Doumeki le sujetó del brazo, notó de repente un calor asfixiante y la humedad que debería haber en un bosque como aquel en pleno verano. El contraste hizo que comenzara a jadear, y parpadeó confuso, preguntándose qué demonios significaba aquello, mientras el chico tiró rápidamente de él, poniéndose en marcha de nuevo.

Sus sentidos se habían vuelto a aguzar, y repentinamente, volvió a oír el sonido de la melodía de Kurai. ¿Pero qué era lo que le había ocurrido? Aunque la gótica les había explicado antes de entrar a qué se exponían, al darse cuenta del abismo que había entre realidad e ilusión, se había quedado totalmente atónito. Era increíble la manera en que aquellos "espíritus" o lo que fuesen les distorsionaran tanto la percepción.

- Vamos. - volvió a apremiarlo el de ojos dorados. - No te sueltes. - le recomendó, y Sanji le hizo caso, colgándose del otro brazo de igual manera que Watanuki, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza.

Sin embargo, eso era lo de menos en aquel momento. Los del pueblo que caminaban a su alrededor no se acercaban a Doumeki, es más, parecía que ni se daban cuenta de su presencia, con rostros totalmente ausentes mirando al frente con expresión vacía. No entendía muy bien qué les ocurría, pero su instinto le dijo que debía ser parecido a lo que le había pasado a Zoro, que probablemente ellos también estaban poseídos. Y eso significaba que ahora tenían a todo un pueblo como enemigos.

- Oh... mierda... - su rostro se quedó blanco como el papel y se quedó inmóvil unos instantes, echando la vista rápidamente hacia atrás.

- Sanji-san, vamos, tenemos que encontrarnos con Kurai...

- ¡Nami-san y Robin-chan están en peligro! - exclamó, interrumpiendo al de gafas, que le observó sin comprender a qué se refería. - ¡Los del pueblo están todos poseídos ahora! Si ahora están yendo hacia el castillo para que ese maldito cabrón tenga refuerzos, lo más probable es que unos cuantos de ellos vayan a atacar a Nami-san y Robin-chan! - les explicó, con el rostro sudoroso y los ojos desorbitados. Ni la una ni la otra se encontraban en condiciones de luchar, debía volver cuanto antes a ayudarlas.

- Tienes razón. - aceptó Doumeki. - Entonces démonos prisa. - tiró de él, casi llevándolo a rastras, buscando con la vista la chica.

- ¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, las chicas...!

- Están en peligro, sí. - asintió Doumeki. - Pero dentro de la casa de esa mujer no tendrán problemas, están protegidas. Además, esos dos compañeros tuyos se quedaron con ellas.

"Usopp y Chopper..." recordó. Aunque tuvieran que estar unidos ahora, ellos podrían luchar de alguna manera.

- Y Yuuko-san es una bruja. - le recordó Watanuki. - Seguro que puede protegerlas y protegerse a sí misma sin problemas. - le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, y Sanji se obligó a sí mismo a dejar de preocuparse por un momento, por más que su instinto más básico gritara por volver atrás junto con sus chicas.

"Ahora, lo más importante es hacer entrar en razón a Zoro" se recordó a sí mismo. Si ahora que se había decidido por fin entregarse a él, volvía a dejarlo en la estacada por mujeres, ¿cómo iba luego a pretender que le tomara en serio?

- ¡Kurai! - gritó entonces al aire, llamándola. Los otros dos le miraron unos segundos, pero viendo que de otra manera, seguramente no podrían reencontrarse con ella, la llamaron también.

Cada vez había más gente a su alrededor, caminando sin mirarles, como si no existieran, en la misma dirección en la que iban ellos. Al menos iban en la dirección correcta, supuso Sanji, mientras seguía llamándola. Hasta que ya no hizo falta, porque de repente habían comenzado a salir un montón de hombres y mujeres volando por los aires al grito de:

- ¡GOMU GOMU NO... BAZOOKA!

- ¡Luffy! - le llamó entonces, lanzándose detrás de unos altos matorrales separándose del chico, y en aquel momento vio a su capitán abriéndose camino entre una muralla de personas que le impedían el paso con terquedad. - ¿Y Kurai? - se preguntó a sí mismo, mirando a todos lados, tratando de localizarla. Oía la música de su ocarina, pero no podía verla. Hasta que se fijó en la bandada de murciélagos que se arremolinaban en torno a la cabeza de algunas personas, y cuando se iban, caían inconscientes al suelo.

- Ayúdanos en vez de quedarte con la boca abierta, rubio de bote. - le ordenó la voz distorsionada de la chica, saliendo del centenar de gargantas de los murciélagos en los que se había convertido.

Sanji obedeció al instante, tal vez más por el asombro que por ayudarles, y a base de rápidas patadas se deshizo de un bloque de hombres que tapaban lo que después vio que era una pequeña gruta en la roca, la entrada a una cueva.

- ¿Qué hacen todos estos aquí? - preguntó el cocinero en el caos del combate, mientras el agujero que había conseguido hacer en sus filas volvía a desaparecer al sustituir otras personas a los caídos.

- Shiô les ha llamado. - dijeron los murciélagos, debilitando lo más rápido que pudieron a su siguiente víctima. - Los usa de escudo para que no lleguemos.

- Por eso ni siquiera nos atacan... - apuntó Doumeki, dando en el pecho de otra persona y volviendo a tensar su arco.

- Son personas pacíficas que no han tenido la necesidad de luchar durante décadas. Ni siquiera en situaciones como ésta son capaces de poder atacar. - explicó ella.

Luffy hizo un último Gomu Gomu no Pistol, apartando lo suficiente a los hombres de la entrada como para darles tiempo a meterse, y eso hizo, seguido de los demás, mientras Kurai se aseguraba de que no les daba tiempo a cogerles, hasta poder desaparecer dentro de la entrada.

Nada más entrar, los chicos empujaron una gran roca de forma ovalada que debía servir para tapar la entrada desde el interior, sellándola, viendo como las manos de los aldeanos se escurrían dentro, intentándoles coger pero sin suerte, hasta que se cerró y la única luz de la cueva provino de un pequeño agujero del techo, arriba a la derecha. Se dejaron caer lentamente al suelo, resbalando sus espaldas por la roca que les acababa de aislar, mientras recuperaban el aliento. Ahí hacía un poco de fresco, pero era el frío natural del interior de las cavernas, muy húmedo, y eso reconfortó ligeramente a Sanji, que comenzó a entrar en calor por fin.

- Tengo hambre... - se quejó Luffy con la lengua fuera, mirando lastimero a su compañero, pero él negó con la cabeza.

- No he traído nada. Además comiste antes de salir, podrías aguantarte un poco, ¿no?

- No. - respondió tajante el chico, y cuando el rubio le fue a replicar se calló la boca. El cuerpo de Luffy era cada vez más transparente, y comenzaba a parecer una mera aparición.

Pero para sacarle de su preocupación estaba Kurai, que le pegó con su pesada bota en la coronilla, viendo por unos momentos el cocinero tanto las estrellas como unas bonitas bragas rojas.

- Imbécil, ¿qué se supone que hacías, retrasándote de ese modo? ¿No dejé claro que teníais que quedaros pegados a mí, que si no os perderíais?

- ¡La culpa es tuya por caminar tan rápido! Bueno, ni siquiera caminabas, _volabas_. - le indicó, remarcando la última palabra con ira.

La chica bajó el pie de su cabeza, al ver cómo se le iba la vista al tonto cocinero, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Acaso sabes lo peligroso que es caminar tocando un instrumento? Y encima en un bosque, lleno de raíces, plantas y piedras con las que tropezarme.

Sanji se tragó las palabras que le hubiera gustado soltarle en aquel momento, reconociendo que tenía razón, y poniéndose en pie se limpió el polvo de sus pantalones, volando virutas de lo que habían sido sus manos. Dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado, mirándoselas disimuladamente. La verdad, no tenían demasiado buen aspecto, parecían haberse reducido de tamaño, y se preguntó si al descarnarse por completo quedaría el hueso o eso también se consumiría. Mientras tanto, Doumeki y Watanuki, que siempre se mantenían bastante al margen de lo que ocurría, también se levantaron.

Pero más rápido que ellos fue Luffy, que antes que decidieran a adentrarse en aquella oscura caverna, que luego descubrieron que era un pasadizo secreto que llevaba hasta el interior del castillo, se había marchado corriendo.

- Huele a comida. - oyeron que decía babeante mientras desaparecía en las tinieblas del túnel.

¿Cómo iba a oler a comida? Pero ciertamente, al olfatear detenidamente el ambiente, pudo jurar que olía a carne. No obstante, un olor dulzón le acompañaba y no tenía nada que ver con ninguna salsa que conociera. Y ni siquiera le pareció que fuera comestible, frunciendo el ceño mientras sospechaba de qué clase de carne provenía ese aroma.

A medida que se internaban, menos veían. Aquella luz de la entrada resultó ser la única en todo el pasadizo y tuvieron que avanzar a tientas tocando la pared, salvo Kurai, que debido a que no veía bien ya de por sí, era la que mejor se manejaba en aquellas tinieblas. Sanji se tropezó con algunas rocas que encontró a su paso, y se golpeó la cabeza con algunas estalactitas, y a juzgar por los sonidos que hacían sus compañeros, también recibieron algún coscorrón, hasta que por fin se encontraron con una puerta entreabierta de la que provenía una potente luz blanquecina, y con el corazón en un puño, Sanji se dispuso a abrir.

**TSUZUKU**


	13. El castillo deforme

**Capítulo 13: El castillo deforme**

Al abrirla, vio que se trataba de una habitación normal, o al menos esa era la impresión que daba. Había muebles viejos de aspecto de la antigua realeza, bastante desfasados, con adornos plateados en las sillas, cubiertas con una gruesa capa de polvo, al igual que las mesas de mármol, y colgando telarañas de los cuadros y de los cálices que parecían de oro. La luz provenía de unos tragaluces con cristales de colores, algunos rotos por el paso del tiempo, por las fuertes granizadas que pudieron quebrar el frágil vídrio o por cualquier otra causa natural o provocada, y en el techo había una enorme araña de la que colgaban cientos de cristales como lágrimas, con las que jugaba Luffy, de pie a su lado, bocabajo, desafiando a la gravedad, fascinado por ver como oscilaban y pendían en la dirección contrario a la suya.

- Ey, ¿cómo hacéis eso? - preguntó el chico, al verlos asomar la cabeza por la puerta - ¡Todo está del revés, qué habitación más misteriosa! - rió alegremente, mientras correteaba a sus anchas sobre sus cabezas, caminando y saltando por el techo.

- ¡¿Pero qué es esto?! - exclamó Watanuki, con la misma cara de estupefacción que la del rubio. - ¡Luffy-san, ¿cómo has subido ahí?!

- ¿Eh? - se quedó quieto unos instantes, hurgándose la nariz. - No sé, cuando he entrado de repente estaba aquí. - explicó alzándose de hombros.

Las miradas se volvieron entonces a Kurai, que adoptando de cintura para abajo el aspecto de murciélagos, avanzó dentro de la sala, dándose la vuelta vertiginosamente al cambiar el sentido de la gravedad.

- Ya os dije que aquí hay espacios distorsionados. - les recordó. - Y esta habitación no debería estar aquí ni siquiera, es el cuarto de la princesa, no pinta nada en el viejo túnel que conducía a la cocina.

- ¡¿La cocina?! - exclamó babeante el chico de goma, mientras Kurai aterrizaba suavemente a su lado. - ¡Vamos, rápido!

- No creo que la encontremos, las habitaciones están desordenadas. - repitió, cansada. Luego echó un vistazo a los chicos y con una sonrisa socarrona les provocó: - ¿Qué os pasa, tenéis miedo de haceros daño, machotes?

- Eres una tramposa... - se quejó el cocinero, impulsándose en el aire para dar una pirueta mortal mientras entraba, y al hacerlo, pudo aterrizar grácilmente de pie al lado del viejo dosel de la cama, roído por las polillas durante años y totalmente descolorido.

Doumeki le echó un vistazo a Watanuki, demasiado nervioso y confuso como para saltar aún, así que se lanzó dando una pequeña voltereta al aterrizar para no hacerse daño. Volvió a mirar al de gafas, y entonces estalló en la predecible queja chillona que esperaba.

- ¡¿Cómo voy a saltar yo esto?! - chilló. - ¡Yo no soy un acróbata, y aquí hay más de tres metros de caída!

- Gallina... - se rió la chica por lo bajini, y entonces Doumeki abrió los brazos.

- Yo te cogeré. - se ofreció, colocándose debajo (o encima) de Watanuki.

- ¡Y una porra voy a dejar que tú me cojas, Doumeki idiota! - le espetó, y al ver que su compañero bajaba los brazos, se lanzó al aire con los ojos cerrados.

Sin embargo, antes de recibir el duro impacto en su cuerpo, notó como su espalda chocaba contra algo que lo sujetó y lo amortiguó. Watanuki no quiso decir nada, bastante cansado estaba que siempre estuviera Doumeki salvándole el pellejo, y se separó rápidamente de él, palmeándose las mejillas para que desapareciera el rubor que se había instalado en ellas. Sabía que todo aquello no era gratuito, y su cuerpo pedía un respiro por las intensas noches de recompensa que pedía el arquero.

- Bien, ¿continuamos? - preguntó la chica, al ver que ya estaban todos.

La puerta de salida de aquel sitio, como sería normal, estaba en el suelo, y no era el que ellos pisaban. Miraron la puerta, estudiando cómo llegar a ella. Sin embargo, Luffy, sin decirles nada, los estrechó a todos entre sus brazos y los envió de una vez con el Gomu Gomu no Rocket. Kurai se apartó a tiempo, pudiendo esquivar el impacto contra la puerta cerrada, que abrieron con los morros, y aterrizaron aparatosamente en el suelo, uno encima del otro.

- Para qué tanta historia al entrar... Si al salir nos quedamos sin dientes de todas formas... - se quejó Watanuki, con el peso de tres chicos sobre su esmirriado cuerpo.

Kurai entró con tranquilidad con su poder, aterrizando a su lado y avanzando por la nueva habitación. Al darse la vuelta vio que acababan de salir de detrás de un cuadro y quiso hacer una prueba: volvió a colocar la pintura en su sitio, pero al volverla a descolgar, la apertura hacia la habitación girada había desaparecido.

- Como me imaginé... - susurró con una sonrisa en sus labios. Ahora estaban en un laberinto en que o podían encontrarse a aquel hombre en la siguiente habitación, o podrían terminar vagando durante días y semanas hasta conseguirlo. Y seguro que ese maldito de Shiô, si sabía de su presencia, les haría las cosas complicadas.

- Ey, ¿cómo has hecho para que desaparezca la puerta? - exclamó Luffy, poniéndose de un salto a su lado y palpando la pared sorprendido. - ¿Eres maga?

Kurai miró al rubio, señalando al inquieto sombrero de paja, que se puso a brincar como un mono explorando la habitación.

- ¿Cómo podéis tener a este como capitán, tío? Nunca había visto persona más... - se mordió la lengua, mirándole de reojo, pero estuvo tentada a decir claramente que le faltaba algo más que una tuerca.

- Todos en la tripulación nos lo hemos preguntado alguna vez, pero no sabríamos qué responderte. - murmuró el chico, poniéndose en pie y ayudando a las otros dos a levantarse.

- Es porque soy un carismático capitán, ¿verdad que sí? - sonrió Luffy, desde la otra punta de la habitación.

- Lo que tú digas... - gruñeron Kurai y Sanji a la vez, mirándose unos instantes de reojo y luego apartando la mirada rápidamente.

Aquella habitación era una especie de sala de estar. También tenía el techo muy alto, pero esta vez no se encontraron caminando sobre él, sino sobre una mullida y polvorienta alfombra de tonos rojos apagados. A su derecha había una enorme chimenea en la que podrían haberse metido los cinco sin problemas, vacía pero oscura por el hollín, y había unas butacas grandes y de aspecto agradable de color beis a su alrededor. Al acercarse a los grandes ventanales con largas cortinas rojas recogidas, no pudieron ver el exterior, y eso les dejó una sensación claustrofóbica, al menos a Kurai, Sanji y Watanuki, ya que Doumeki seguía tan impasivo como siempre, aunque con el ceño fruncido, y Luffy seguía curioseando por la estancia, mirando los libros de las estanterías.

- Estamos atrapados, ¿verdad? - susurró Sanji, con una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente. - Eso que has hecho con el cuadro, que haya desaparecido la entrada de antes...

- Sí... - asintió ella, acercando sus manos a la ventana e intentando abrirla, pero era inútil, estaba sellada. Fuera sólo se podía ver un intenso color gris perlado, miraras en el ángulo que miraras, como si fuera el cielo de un día nublado. - Tenemos que seguir adelante hasta dar con él. Seguramente estará en la sala del trono, es su favorita.

"¿Su favorita?". Aquello le sonó extraño a Sanji. No conocía mucho de ella, pero no entendió por qué sabía algo así, o al menos, lo daba por sentado con tanta seguridad.

- ¡Oi! - les llamó Luffy. - ¡No puedo sacar esto!

Los chicos se giraron, viendo como Luffy tiraba de un libro de la estantería con todas sus fuerzas, pero sin éxito. Incluso sus brazos se estiraron antes que conseguir sacarlo del estante.

- ¿Desde cuándo te interesan los libros? - preguntó Sanji, acercándose a él, y al ver el nombre lo comprendió: "El Maravilloso País de las Carnes". - Ay, Luffy, déjame a mi... - lo apartó y al introducir sus dedos y sujetar el libro, vio que al igual que la ventana que antes intentó abrir Kurai, el libro estaba firmemente sujeto.

- ¿Tal vez son de mentira? - aventuró Watanuki, poniéndose detrás de ellos. - Puede que sea de decoración y que no sean libros de verdad... Lo he visto en algunos sitios.

Sanji giró la cabeza en su dirección, si soltar el libro.

- Pero no lo parece, si no no habrían escrito el nombre de todos ellos, ¿verdad?

- ¿Y qué importa si son libros falsos? - exclamó Kurai, al lado de la puerta. - ¿No tenemos que seguir adelante? - pero al intentar abrir la puerta, al igual que todo en aquel cuarto, también estaba cerrada y no hubo manera de abrirla. - ¡Joder! - gritó, forcejeando el pomo.

- Estamos en una habitación inamovible, ¿no? - se escuchó el suave murmullo de Doumeki, con su espalda apoyada en una de las estanterías que rodeaban la habitación y sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, sintiendo como un sudor frío les recorría la espalda. Sanji dejó de intentar sacar el libro, pero entonces, Kurai corrió la mitad de la estancia, cogiendo una pequeña mesa redonda que sí pudo mover y la estrelló contra una de las ventanas, rompiéndola.

- ¡¡¿CÓMO HAS HECHO ESO?!! - preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo. - ¡¿QUE NO ES UNA HABITACIÓN INAMOVIBLE?!

- En parte... - gruñó la chica, mirando al exterior recelosa. La mesa que acababa de lanzar había desaparecido en aquella neblina gris. - La mesa no estaba sujeta a nada, en contacto con nada salvo el suelo, así que se podía mover. - se dio la vuelta con rostro inexpresivo. - O eso creo. - e hizo el signo de la victoria.

- O sea que no tienes ni idea... - suspiró Sanji. - ¿Pero por qué contra la ventana?

- ¿Porque el cristal es más frágil? - aventuró ella. - No lo iba a lanzar contra la puerta, no creo que hubiera funcionado.

- En todo caso, ¿qué hacemos ahora? ¿Salimos por la ventana o intentamos abrir la puerta? - preguntó Watanuki, receloso de la primera opción. Después de todas las cosas extrañas que había experimentado, no le hubiera extrañado que aquello fuera exactamente lo que parecía y que se quedara flotando en aquella masa rara, quién sabe por cuánto tiempo.

- Eso - dijo Sanji, señalando la ventana rota - es la última opción. - y le pegó una patada a Luffy antes de que tuviera tiempo a quejarse.

Estuvieron de acuerdo y entonces se acercaron de nuevo a la puerta cerrada. Intentaron abrirla, pensando que tal vez por el cambio en la estancia tal vez podría abrirse, pero no hubo manera.

Quince minutos más tarde de intentar forzarla, e incluso lanzándole una de las pesadas estanterías encima, que podían moverse al igual que la mesa, al contrario de todo lo que contenían, se dejaron caer rendidos en el suelo, y Kurai estornudó dos veces.

- Maldito polvo... - se quejó, frotándose la nariz. - Y maldita habitación cerrada...

Sanji le tendió su pañuelo, ligeramente manchado de la sangre de la herida de su frente, que extrajo de su bolsillo del pantalón, y la chica lo aceptó, murmurando un pequeño gracias.

- ¿Pues sabéis qué os digo? - les preguntó Luffy, con el ceño fruncido y ya un poco cansado de estar ahí (y de no haber podido ver aquel libro del país de sus sueños) - Que si no hay puerta, yo la haré. - caminó unos pasos hacia atrás, preparando su brazo, con los ojos clavados y decididos en la salida. - Apartaos.

Hicieron caso rápidamente, saliendo casi arrastrándose porque el moreno ya había comenzado a gritar su ataque.

- ¡¡GOMU GOMU NO...!! - sus brazos parecieron multiplicarse y comenzaron a golpear la puerta repetidamente. - ¡¡GATORINGU!!

El ruido que hizo fue ensordecedor, con las cientos de manos golpeando la madera inmóvil, y después de los cinco primeros segundos, Kurai ya había perdido la esperanza. Sin embargo, Luffy continuó aporreándola, chillando mientras intentaba hacer sus golpes más fuertes, y de repente se escuchó un crujido.

- ¿Lo está consiguiendo? - preguntó Watanuki, sorprendido que con la fuerza bruta pudiera abrirla.

Se escuchó otro crujido y un poco de polvo y pintura desconchada cayó sobre sus cabezas.

- Sí, lo está consiguiendo. - dijo Doumeki, mirando hacia la parte superior de la puerta. - Está rompiendo la pared entera. - señaló la grieta que se iba haciendo cada vez más grande, recorriendo la pared y llegando al techo, de donde comenzaron a caer pequeños cascotes.

- ¡Apartaos todos! - exclamó Sanji, empujándolos hacia los sofás. - ¡¡Luffy, golpea el techo!!

El chico detuvo un momento el ataque, mientras se quedaba cubierto del polvo blanco de la pintura vieja, y estirando su brazo hacia atrás gritó:

- ¡GOMU GOMU NO BURETTO!

Su brazo se retorció y golpeó con fuerza el agujero, escuchando como el techo se rompía y caían más cascotes en el suelo. Unos cuantos trozos muy grandes golpearon en la cabeza al capitán, pero al ser de goma no se hizo ningún daño y continuó ahí impasible.

Cuando la lluvia de porquería cesó, los chicos se aproximaron a Luffy, que se había mantenido inmóvil, con los puños cerrados y apretados, colgando a los lados y dándoles la espalda.

- Bien hecho Luffy. - le felicitó el cocinero, palmeando su hombro, quitándole un poco el polvo, y mirando el agujero que había hecho. No era exactamente lo que se habían propuesto, pero al menos podrían salir de allí de una vez.

- Sanji... - murmuró el sombrero de paja, sin moverse todavía. - Yo... - el rubio le rodeó para verle la cara y se la encontró blanca de tierra y con lágrimas mostrando un marcado camino. - Me ha entrado algo en los ojos, ¡escuecen! - lloriqueó.

- Pues sigue llorando, las lágrimas te los limpiaran. - le aseguró, deteniendo sus puños blanquecinos antes de que se rascara con ellos. Al principio, al verlo llorar había conseguido preocuparle bastante, pero era su capitán idiota, no dejaría de hacer tonterías nunca. O al menos, no por ahora.

Kurai usó la parte limpia del pañuelo que le prestó Sanji para ayudar a limpiar el rostro del chico, mientras los demás movían los pesados estantes y los colocaban de manera que pudieran subir por ellos. No se arriesgaban a que Luffy los llevara de nuevo.

Al terminar y estar el capitán en condiciones y más animado, subieron para entrar en la siguiente habitación.

- Qué bien, los aseos. - exclamó Kurai, empujando a Luffy para que se acercara a los lavabos y se lavara bien.

Era una estancia más bien oscura, con las paredes, techo y suelo embaldosado con un oscuro verde azulado, y unas pequeñas ventanas rectangulares en la parte más alta, dejando entrar la misma luz blanquecina de antes.

- Parecen unos aseos públicos. - dijo Sanji al ver unas cuantas puertas cerradas, detrás de las cuales debía haber los retretes, y un par de lavabos de cerámica blanca. - ¿Pero habrá agua? - se acercó hasta uno de estos, que estaban al lado de la puerta, y al abrir el grifo y ver como fluía transparente, se rió. - ¿Ese vampiro monstruoso se lava?

- Puede ser, aunque lo dudaría. - le contestó Kurai, mirándose en el espejo, colocándose bien el pelo. - Supongo que será para los desgraciados que posee. - entonces abrió el grifo que había delante de ella, para limpiarse un poco el polvo que tenía en sus mejillas y su nariz, pero en vez de agua, comenzó a salir una especie de fideo grueso y negro.

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Watanuki, señalándolo con el dedo. Lo que fuera que fuese se comenzó a retorcer sobre sí mismo mientras salía, y al hacerlo, se iba ensanchando y haciéndose cada vez más grueso, mostrando decenas de patas de color grisáceo.

- Un ciempiés... - murmuró Sanji, sintiendo un terrible escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y cerrársele la garganta del asco. - Un ciempiés gigantesco...

- No tiene muy buena pinta... - Watanuki se echó atrás, bastante pálido, mostrando su aversión, aunque no era nada comparable con lo blanco que se había quedado el rubio.

- ¡Joder, que puto asco! - se quejó Kurai - Ya tengo bastante con los bichos que se me meten dentro cuando estoy dos semanas sin comer. - y cerró el grifo, escuchándose un horroroso crujido al seccionar al bicho por la mitad.

- ¡¡Agh!! - Sanji se frotó los brazos con fuerza, con los ojos cerrados y apretados. Se tapó la boca, tal vez para contenerse las arcadas que le asaltaron.

- ¿Y se supone que tú eres un hombre? - le reprendió la chica, aunque también se la veía ligeramente verdosa. - Pues mejor no mires como ha quedado... todavía se mueve el cabrón... - entonces dirigió la vista a Luffy, que había dejado de frotarse el polvo de la cara y los brazos y se había quedado en silencio observando el agua correr.

Miró el agua, que había comenzado a fluir de manera extraña, yéndose hasta el extremo del lavabo y recorriéndolo en espiral mientras descendía hacia el desagüe en montones de colores, amarillo, rojo, verde, rosa, naranja...

- Parece una piruleta... - murmuró el capitán, relamiéndose los labios. Pero cuando iba a meter la mano para tocarla, Kurai cerró el grifo. Y el agua quedó inmóvil, aunque sus colores siguieron moviéndose por la espiral. - ¡¡Qué guay!! ¿Puedo probarla?

- ¿Quieres tener retortijones después? - murmuró ella, cogiéndole del brazo para apartarlo antes de que tuviera tentaciones de meter la lengua.

- ¿Qué son los retortijones? Suena rico.

- No lo es. - negaron con la cabeza Sanji, Kurai y Watanuki, mientras Doumeki les daba las espaldas para echar una meada.

- ¡Doumeki, pedazo de burro! ¡Al menos métete en uno de esos, hay una chica delante! - le espetó, señalando una de las puertecitas que daban a los váters individuales.

- Tranquilo, no miraré... - murmuró Kurai, con cara de visible perturbación y asco.

- Están cerrados todos. - le explicó, mientras tiraba de la cadena y se oía su cremallera subirse. - Ah...

- ¿Qué pasa? - Doumeki dio unos pasos hacia atrás, mientras se oía el sonido del agua impactar contra el suelo.

Se aproximaron a él, viendo como el agua salía del retrete y formaba un charco cada vez más grande.

- Esto no para... - murmuró nervioso Sanji, al pasar un minuto y no detenerse.

- No hagas caso. - le reprendió Kurai, yendo hasta la puerta de salida. - Olvida eso y salgamos de aquí de una vez.

Pero al abrirla, una ola de agua inundó la estancia, arrastrándolos a todos. El agujero que habían hecho para entrar allí se llenó rápidamente, y en pocos segundos, los lavabos ya estaban totalmente repletos de agua.

Kurai perdió sus fuerzas, quedándose inmóvil, mientras la corriente de agua la chupaba hacia abajo, en dirección a la ventana abierta que daba a aquel cielo gris. Sanji se lanzó tras ella, agarrándose a una columna, y la sujetó de una bota, capturando también a Luffy doblando la pierna alrededor de su cuello antes de que se fuera arrastrado hacia abajo. Pero así, agarrando a dos usuarios de las frutas y la fuerte corriente queriéndolo arrastrar, no tardaría demasiado en cansarse y caer con ellos. Con uno de sus últimos esfuerzos, giró sobre sí mismo, destruyendo la columna de una patada, y los trozos de piedra taponaron rápidamente la entrada.

Sanji estaba casi sin aire, exhausto, ya no tenía fuerzas casi para nadar, y en poco tiempo acabaría inconsciente. Sin embargo, unas manos tiraron de él y de los que llevaba en sus brazos, atrayéndolos hacia la puerta que había abierto Kurai, subiendo lo más rápidamente que pudieron, hasta llegar a la superfície.

- ¡Buha! - Watanuki cogió aire ruidosamente, mientras sacaba la cabeza del rubio fuera del agua, que se puso a toser fuertemente. Doumeki alzó a Kurai y Luffy, apoyando cada uno en un hombro, y se marchó nadando hasta la orilla.

- Gracias... - musitó Sanji, falto de aire todavía, y Watanuki le dedicó una sonrisa.

- No hay de qué. Al menos os hemos servido de ayuda.

El sitio en el que habían terminado era una especie de cueva natural, y en la parte rocosa, habían construido un muelle, en el que había un par de barcas amarradas, y una puerta al fondo de madera vieja.

Escucharon las toses de Kurai y Luffy reverberar en las paredes de la pequeña caverna acuática. Los dos chicos se aproximaron hasta la orilla, escalándola con cuidado porque las rocas eran bastante afiladas, aunque de todas formas les rasgaron la ropa, del mismo modo que les había pasado a sus otros tres compañeros, sentados en el suelo con aspecto cansado.

- Ah... pensé que me moría... - suspiró Luffy, con la tripa redonda de todo el agua que había tragado. Sanji sonrió, siempre hacía ese comentario cuando casi se ahogaba en el agua, y lo tumbó de una patada, apretándole la barriga con el pie y convirtiéndose en una fuente al momento.

- ¿Cómo lo hicistéis para no acabar arrastrados? - preguntó el rubio, desviando su mirada hacia ellos, mientras Luffy hacia gorgoritos al expulsar el agua.

- Me agarré a la manija de una de las puertas de los baños. - le explicó Doumeki. - Y agarré a este atontado - le señaló con el pulgar. - para que no se fuera para abajo también.

- ¡Oye, atontado lo serás tú, imbécil! - chilló el de gafas, cabreado. Pero enseguida se le pasó al ver su mano derecha, con la que le había señalado, sangrando. - Te hiciste daño...

- Normal, la corriente era muy fuerte, se me clavó el hierro en la carne. - Watanuki sujetó su mano, examinando la herida. Tenía varios cortes en la parte interior de sus dedos y en su palma, y la sangre corría diluida por sus manos húmedas. El de gafas se tiró de la manga rasgada de su uniforme negro de instituto, arrancando un trozo, y lo enrrolló rápidamente alrededor de la herida. - No hacía falta que lo hicieras.

- Claro que hacía falta. - le reprendió él, con el ceño fruncido. - Además, el uniforme está echo un asco, tendré que tirarlo de todas formas... - lentamente, y a pesar del frío, sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente, y con una pequeña sonrisa, Doumeki tiró de su brazo, chocando sus labios contra los de él.

Watanuki se levantó rápidamente, haciendo entrecortados gritos y mirando a la poca audiencia que les observaba atentamente, pero Doumeki estiró otra vez de él, provocando que cayera contra su pecho, y comenzó a besarlo más profundamente, mordisqueando sus labios y lamiéndolos, mientras su lengua presionaba contra la del otro, penetrándole lentamente entre forcejeos.

- Ah... - las manos del arquero apretaron su delgado cuerpo contra él, ignorando los intentos de escape del pobre sirviente, hasta que recibió un fuerte capón en lo alto de su cabeza y pudo deshacerse por fin de su agarre de pulpo. En esos pocos instantes había conseguido desabrocharle la camisa y sus manos ya habían comenzado a manosear su pecho. - ¡¡Imbécil, hay gente delante, ¿es que no tienes vergüenza?!!

- ¿Vergüenza? - repitió, un poco abstraído. - No, no tengo vergüenza. De besarte no, pero cuando te comportas tan estúpidamente sí que me das un poco de vergüenza ajena.

- ¡¡Tú si que me das vergüenza ajena, maldito insensible!! - chilló exhasperado, pateando el suelo rápida y repetidamente con fuerza. Entonces recordó a sus compañeros, y se giró hacia ellos, con la cara como un tomate.

- Ha _sio mu' _lindo... - gorjeó Kurai, con el rostro sonrojado, y los ojos brillantes. - Ah, dos hombres amándose de verdad, qué delicia para mis desgraciados ojos~.

Sanji sonrió tímidamente.

- Tranquilo, aparté la vista cuando vi que iba a mayores. - aseguró, con las manos alzadas.

- ¡¡Hambre!! - gritó Luffy, empujando el pie de Sanji y poniéndose en pie de un salto. - ¡Quiero comida!

- Caza un pez y déjame en paz. - masculló el cocinero, palpándose distraídamente los bolsillos de su maltrecha chaqueta, recordando de nuevo que no había nada en ellos. Al menos, no los cigarrillos que buscaba.

- ¡¡Pescadoooooo!! - exclamó Luffy, lanzando sus manos contra el agua, y salpicándoles a todos.

- Sigamos adelante. - propuso Sanji, y los demás asintieron, dejando al sombrero de paja juguetear un rato más con el agua, hasta que de un salto se plantó entre ellos, ansioso por ver qué continuaba.

Se acercaron hasta la siguiente puerta, que dio a un tenebroso pasillo, sólo iluminado por pequeñas antorchas con el fuego de color verde. A Sanji le recorrió un escalofrío por el espinazo, recordando los pasillos tan parecidos que había recorrido con Zoro en aquella última isla de pesadilla.

- No creas que te daré las gracias por salvarme. Soy usuaria de las frutas, era normal que estuviera inmóvil y alguien _debía _salvarme.

- Tranquila, no pensaba pedírtelas. Y fueras usuaria de las frutas o no, mi _deber _es proteger a todas las mujeres que pueda. - susurró Sanji, mirándola de reojo. Kurai siguió inmutable ante sus palabras, con sus blanquecinos ojos clavados en él. Estaba mucho más pálida que antes, y la mortecina luz le daba un aspecto más cadavérico. Se fijó en que su ropa estaba tan rasgada como la de los demás, pero en cambio ella no tenía ni una sola herida. - ¿Piensas explicar en algún momento qué eres y de dónde sales? Nada de lo que ha pasado hasta ahora tiene mucho sentido.

Kurai rió suavemente. Los otros tres chicos no podían oír los suaves murmullos en los que hablaban, pero posó la vista en la puerta, cada vez más cerca de ellos.

- Lo sabrás pronto.

Empujó las puertas de tono verdoso con pequeños y ornamentados leones que hacían de pomos, entrando sin miedo en la habitación totalmente en penumbras. Sus pasos retumbaron en el suelo de baldosas oscuras y brillantes, que reflejaban la lejana luz del pasillo y se detuvo a la mitad, sin darse la vuelta.

- ¿Venís? - su voz sonó divertida, mientras giraba lentamente la cabeza hacia ellos. En las tinieblas de la sala no se pudo ver más arriba de su nariz, pero una enorme y perfecta sonrisa blanca se formó en su cara, y sus ojos se convirtieron en dos luces rojas. - Ya hemos llegado, ¿no queríais acabar con esto?

Sanji tragó saliva, sin poder apartar los ojos de ella. ¿Qué significaba aquella reacción?

- Maldita sea... - gruñó, con el rostro crispado.

**TSUZUKU**


	14. La batalla que duró diez años

**Capítulo 14: La batalla que duró diez años**

Más antorchas frías y flotantes se prendieron, mostrando un poco más de la estancia. En un trono en el fondo se hayaba la figura de un hombre bastante grande, pero no tanto como contra el que habían luchado en la isla anterior, encorvado hacia delante y con el pelo ensortijado y revuelto, cano y con aspecto sucio, de no haberse lavado en mucho tiempo.

A su derecha había el chico que había cantado con Kurai aquella noche en el bar, con el rostro pétreo aunque ligeramente transtornado, y a su izquierda estaba Zoro, totalmente sereno.

El rubio perdió los nervios al verle. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, mucho más que cuando había estado a punto de morir ahogado. Mucho más que cuando se dio cuenta de que Kurai no iba con ellos.

- Kurai... - murmuró Luffy a su lado, con el ceño fruncido, sin entender demasiado los acontecimientos.

- ¿Nos ha traicionado? - preguntó Watanuki. Sus ojos, que habían podido ver los fríos espíritus que la protegían constantemente desde que la conoció se habían dispersado, y parecía que no se atrevían a rodearla como antes.

- No. No noto maldad en ella. - musitó Doumeki, que aunque no podía ver lo mismo que Watanuki, tenía una especie de sexto sentido para ello.

- En los locos no existe maldad. Sólo locura. - sentenció Sanji, adentrándose decididamente en la habitación, dispuesto a comenzar a pelear cuanto antes.

- ¿Estás diciendo que estoy loca? - preguntó Kurai, con una exagerada sonrisa que deformaba su rostro. - Bueno, puede que no te estés equivocando.

Sanji comenzó a correr, pasando de largo a la gótica, que se dio la vuelta siguiéndole con la mirada, con esa extraña sonrisa, decidido a concentrarse en su único y real objetivo: Zoro. A medida que se acercaba a él, la distancia extrañamente parecía mayor, y el peliverde, con el rostro impasible y con los globos de sus ojos negros y la pupila blanca, llevó sus manos hacia sus katanas _nuevas_: oxidadas y dentadas.

Por detrás, Doumeki cubrió sus espaldas cuando vio a Kokugan moverse hacia Sanji, disparando una flecha de luz que esquivo por pocos milímetros.

Luffy entró también en la estancia, echando su mano hacia atrás, dispuesto a propinarle un fuerte puñetazo al jefe de todo aquello, pero Kurai se interpuso en medio de la trayectoria, desviándola después de convertirse en montones de murciélagos.

- ¡¡Kurai!! - gritó ofuscado e incrédulo de que hiciera aquello. - ¡¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?!!

La bandada de murciélagos se acercó revoloteando hasta Luffy, que se protegió como pudo con los brazos sobre su cabeza, mientras escuchaba las pequeñas vocecitas que todas juntas formaban la distorsionada voz de la chica.

- Nunca supisteis quien soy. Os limitásteis a ayudarme porque no os quedaba otra opción para poder salir de esta isla, y no os disteis cuenta de vuestro error. - una risa fría y carente de emociones hizo eco en toda la sala, resonando hasta en el último rincón, y entonces Luffy abrió mucho más los ojos, echando a correr hacia adelante, con Kurai aún encima de él. Llegó hasta la inmóvil figura del viejo vampiro, que hasta el momento no se había movido ni había dicho nada, y estirando la pierna hacia atrás gritó:

- ¡¡GOMU GOMU NO... STAMP!! - la pierna atravesó la cortina de murciélagos, y dio de lleno en la entrepierna del hombre. Tanto los del grupo de Luffy como Kokugan se encogieron, llevándose las manos inconscientemente a la delicada zona en la que le había pegado, pero tal como se imaginó, él no reaccionó.

Y como si se tratara de una ilusión, su cuerpo se deshizo como la arena.

- ¡Gyaa! ¡¿Y ahora dónde demonios está ese monstruo?! - chilló Watanuki, refugiado detrás de Doumeki al no tener ninguna habilidad servible para aquellas ocasiones.

- Vaya, ¿quién sabe dónde estará? - preguntó divertida Kurai, alejándose de él y elevándose hacia la oscuridad del techo.

Mientras tanto, Sanji llegó hasta Zoro y nada más hacerlo, dio una pirueta en el aire para aterrizar dándole una patada en el hombro. Zoro no se movió al recibirla, ni tampoco emitió ningún sonido de dolor. Simplemente alzó la vista, oscurecida todavía más por su pañuelo negro en la cabeza, y con un rápido movimiento, le pegó con la katana, desgarrando la pernera de su pantalón. No le llegó a cortar la pierna gracias a que el filo estaba herrumbroso.

- Menuda mierda de katanas que usas ahora, espadachín gilipollas. - le dijo con una sonrisa ladeada, tratando de provocarle para hacerle hablar. - Tan podridas como tu maldita cabeza verde. - giró sobre sí mismo, pegándole una fuerte patada en el cuello, que recibió sin inmutarse.

En ese momento a Sanji se le encogió el estómago. No había detenido ninguna de sus dos patadas, y como antes, ahora le estaba volviendo a atacar con sus katanas, saltando para esquivarlo por pocos centímetros, pero rasgando un poco la manga de su chaqueta. Volvió al ataque, colocándose con las manos en el suelo, asestándole una coz en el estómago, y como las veces anteriores, no hizo nada para evitarla.

"Mierda..." un sudor frío recorrió su espalda al comprobar sus sospechas: Zoro no iba a esquivar nada, ahora estaba en _modo autómatico, _y tal como haría un zombi, seguiría recibiendo todos los golpes que le propinara sin apartarse, hasta que uno de los dos cayera.

- ¡Doumeki! - gritó en aquel momento, recibiendo la atención del arquero, que se estaba ocupando de que nadie interfiriera en las batallas de los demás y manteniendo alejada a Kurai de Luffy, que había comenzado a tener una "charla" con el otro guardián del vampiro. - ¡Intenta darle a Zoro!

El chico no dijo nada, apuntando directamente al pecho del espadachín, pero cuando disparó, Zoro lanzó una ráfaga de aire con la katana de su derecha, echando montones de fragmentos pequeños y puntiagudos con en el Sanjûroku Pondo Hou, consiguiendo desviar la trayectoria de la flecha de luz que se fue hasta el techo y desapareció, e hiriendo al mismo tiempo con montones de pequeños cortes a Sanji por encontrarse tan cerca.

- Joder... - se tapó las heridas de los brazos con sus manos, mirando consternado a su antiguo nakama, incapaz de esquivar sus ataques pero evitando de una letal manera los que de verdad podían hacerle daño, o mejor dicho _devolverle a la realidad_. - Maldito chupa sangre, quiere que nos terminemos matando.

En aquel momento, Luffy y Kokugan estaban teniendo una rápida pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Luffy era el que más atacaba, usando aparte de sus puños y piernas, si la ocasión se lo permitía, cabezazos o empujaba con sus hombros. Sin embargo, Kokugan tenía un gran dominio de su cuerpo, y aunque no sabía pelear tan bien como el chico de goma, esquivaba con facilidad sus ataques y aprovechaba a introducir sus palmas abiertas en sus puntos desprotegidos, dándole pequeñas palmadas que despedían un humo negruzco y hacían quejarse audiblemente a Luffy.

- Me suenas... - dijo el capitán, esquivando por los pelos un nuevo ataque y lanzando su cabeza en su dirección, pero como si fuera un fantasma, desapareció unos instantes de su vista para aparecer después a su derecha, muy cerca de él. - ¿Tú no cantabas con Kurai en el bar de su padre?

- Ahí va, no pensaba que fueras capaz de recordarme. - exclamó sonriente él, y esta vez le asestó un puñetazo en el estómago al de goma, que se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, expulsando el espeso humo negro por su boca. - Me alegra que lo hagas, aunque no me siento digno de tal honor. - siguió sonriendo, esquivando la silbante flecha que le lanzó Doumeki desde la distancia.

- ¿Qué... es esto...? - Luffy comenzaba a ver borroso. Su cuerpo se estaba helando por momentos, y cuando observó sus manos, apenas eran visibles por culpa de la maldición.

- Lo siento. Pero estoy obligado a hacerlo. - alzó su pierna, dispuesto a pegarle una patada dirigida a su estómago, pero entonces notó el peso y el freno de unas manos. - ¿Pero qué...?

- ¡¡Ahora, Doumeki!! ¡¡Ni se te ocurra fallar!! - chilló Watanuki, sujeto a sus piernas, impidiéndole moverse, y el arquero lanzó otra de sus flechas, impactando en el pecho del chico e incrustándose en él.

- Vosotros... - murmuró Luffy, sonriente, alzando la vista hacia su enemigo inmóvil, que expulsó una gran cantidad de humo por su boca. - Gomu gomu no... - echó una de sus manos hacia atrás, retorciéndola en el aire... - ¡¡Rifle!! - y la estrelló en su estómago, lanzándolo contra la pared de más al fondo, rompiéndola y cayendo los escombros sobre el cuerpo del inconsciente chico.

- Uno menos. - Watanuki alzó el pulgar, y Luffy hizo lo mismo, con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

La fría risa del vampiro comenzó a resonar en toda la estancia, deteniendo por unos momentos el intento de pelea que estaba manteniendo Sanji, tratando de herir lo menos posible al espadachín por miedo a que las cosas terminaran demasiado mal.

- Por más que acabéis con "uno", tengo cientos a mi disposición, pandilla de moscosos. - la voz del hombre sonaba chirriante, cascada, y rebotó contra las paredes varias veces.

De repente, de la arena en la que se había convertido el falso vampiro, comenzó a brotar el verdadero. Mostró sus afilados y amarillentos dientes con una sonrisa macabra, y Luffy se quedó unos segundos contemplándole con el ceño fruncido.

- Cuánto tiempo, Sombrero de Paja. Tus forcejeos para escapar de mi la última vez que nos vimos fueron realmente una delicia. - exclamó con lascivia, relamiéndose los labios.

Luffy tuvo un escalofrío que le sacudió por completo, y con cara de no entender, dijo:

- Ossan, deja de decir cosas de mal gusto. Además no te conozco.

- Sí que me conoces. En la última isla en la que estuvistéis: el vampiro que os aprisionó a todos y casi os mata.

- Tú no eres ese hombre.

- ¡Sí lo soy! - saltó furioso el viejo. - ¡Pero divididí mi alma en dos partes! En aquella isla visteis mi verdadero aspecto, y este de aquí es el del antiguo rey de esta isla. Me apoderé de su cuerpo y así manipulé a placer todo lo que ocurría en ambas islas desde mi castillo. Pero cuando destruisteis Rojiletto, me asenté totalmente en este cuerpo, esperando a que llegarais para acabar con vosotros.

En el ambiente reinó un apabullante silencio durante unos segundos, salvo por los golpes y gritos de Sanji y Zoro, que seguían luchando.

- No creo que hiciera falta que nos lo contaras. - Doumeki se acercó hasta ellos, y Watanuki se refugió rápidamente detrás de él.

- Es cierto, no os importa. Y ahora veréis de lo que soy capaz, aún estando atrapado en este putrefacto cuerpo.

- Eso lo ha dicho usted... - musitó Watanuki, asomando la cabeza por encima del hombro del arquero. - Nosotros no hemos mencionado nada de su aspecto u olor...

El hombre dejó escapar un sonoro grito, que sonó como un aullido, haciendo que una ráfaga de viento de no se sabe donde les empujara hacia atrás. Doumeki pudo escuchar en su oído como su compañero susurraba "¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!".

Luffy se protegió con los brazos, con su sombrero volando agarrado del cordel a su cuello. Con los ojos entrecerrados vio que la pared que había golpeado y en la que reposaba Kokugan comenzaba a venirse abajo, y de las grietas comenzaron a entrar decenas de hombres y mujeres del pueblo, con sus maldiciones en su máximo auge, avanzando como zombis, tal como habían hecho antes de entrar en aquel extraño y retorcido castillo.

Un aleteo frotó su piel, y vio recortado contra la luz del exterior la silueta de la bandada de murciélagos volando rápidamente hacia el viejo. El viento dejó de soplar en ese momento, y Kurai apareció de nuevo, agachada en frente del viejo vampiro.

- Kurai, ¿con que al final te has decidido a unirte? Fue una buena idea contarte lo que esos chicos le hicieron a tu querida amiga para acabarte de convencer.

Los tres chicos se quedaron inmóviles, viendo la escena. Doumeki había tensado el arco y no dejaba de apuntar al rey, mientras que Luffy estaba intentando entender si Kurai realmente les habría dado la espalda. Ella sabía que no le hicieron nada a Yume, pero era posible que se fiara de lo que decía aquel hombre.

- ¡Kurai, no le escuches! ¡Tú sabes lo que...!

- Silencio. - ordenó ella, lanzándole una mirada fulminante por el rabillo del ojo. Doumeki bajó de nuevo el arco y Watanuki exclamó con sorpresa. El capitán les interrogó con la mirada a sus compañeros, pero estos no le dijeron nada.

Mientras tanto, Sanji seguía tratando de esquivar los golpes de Zoro, mientras este seguía recibiéndolos. Al final, el rubio decidió que tal vez podría convencerlo de otra manera. ¿Tal vez hablándole? No era mala idea, pero tampoco estaba convencido de que llegara a funcionar.

- Escucha, cactus andante, deja de hacerte la víctima. - soltó de repente, esquivando otro mandoble de una espada que ya sólo quedaba la mitad. - Tú has sufrido, pero no eres el único, ¿me oyes? Hiciste que me enamorara de ti escuchándote cada noche gemir mi nombre, eres un cansino. Te juro que terminaré por amordazarte si te vuelvo a escuchar llamarme así cuando volvamos, ¿me has oído, espadachín imbécil? ¡¿Quieres contestarme?!

Pero Zoro seguía inmune a todo lo que le dijera. Unas horas antes, mientras el grupo de Luffy se acercaba al castillo, el viejo vampiro los había reunido en el salón del trono para hablarles...

_- Escuchadme, se acercan los piratas de la banda de sombrero de paja, y vienen a "eliminarnos". - dijo la última palabra aguantándose la risa, totalmente excéptico de que algo así llegara a sucederle. - Así que voy a reforzar mi alcance sobre vosotros, para asegurarme que no tendré ningún traidor entre nosotros. Venga acercaos..._

Ahora mismo, Zoro estaba totalmente anulado, era simplemente una máquina que pelearía hasta que su cuerpo se volviera inservible. No importaba contra quien luchara, ni tampoco importaba la protección del nombre falso que le dio Kokugan. Había sido él mismo el que había deseado dejar de sufrir al ver a Sanji, y dejó que penetrara hasta lo más profundo de su ser para hacerle olvidar lo que sentía. Aquel amor que no creyó ser correspondido nunca.

- ¡¡Zoro, deja de hacerte el imbécil!! ¡¡Te he dicho que te quiero, y siento muchísimo haberte engañado!! - Sanji gritaba con desesperación esas palabras, empezando a estar demasiado cansado para evitar los sablazos del peliverde contra él. Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas de frustración y rabia, además de la vergüenza de estar chillando semejantes cosas, aunque nadie les prestara atención. Y lo que más le dolió era que precisamente, ni siquiera al que debía escuchar esas palabras no le llegaban.

Le alcanzó la ráfaga ametralladora de residuos metálicos en el brazo, incrustándosele en el izquierdo y parte del pecho y abdómen. Estaba casi seguro que por el estado de esas espadas, las heridas se le infectarían casi de inmediato, si es que no estaban ya infectadas, y que lo más probable era que moriría. Ni Chopper ni nadie podrían curarlo. Pero, ¿qué importaba eso cuando no podía estar junto a Zoro nunca más? Se dejó caer de rodillas, y cerró los ojos, esperando el último impacto, que acabaría con su vida.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Kurai se puso lentamente en pie, frente a lo que había sido su antiguo rey.

- Sí, fue una buena idea. - asintió la chica, con una sonrisa helada en sus labios. - Gracias a tu información me acerqué a ellos, les vigilé sin levantar sospecha, y finalmente los conduje hasta aquí. - hizo una pausa, en la que miró de reojo a los tres chicos. - ¿Pero sabes una cosa, _coi de vell_? Siempre está bien escuchar todas las versiones.

De un movimiento tan rápido que creyeron que había aparecido de la nada, clavó un cuchillo en el estómago del vampiro, que retorció su rostro en una horrible mueca.

- Kurai... - susurró sorprendido Luffy. Entonces nunca había dejado de estar con ellos y había usado esa estrategia para acercarse a él, ¿no?

- Ugh... - la gótica cayó de rodillas al suelo, sujetándose el vientre con los ojos desorbitados. Al darse ligeramente la vuelta al caer al suelo, los chicos pudieron ver como un charco de sangre se iba expandiendo en el suelo. - Pero... si yo...

El vampiro sonrió, dando unos pasos hacia atrás y extrayendo el cuchillo, sin derramar ni una sola gota de sangre.

- ¿Tú qué, Kurai? - preguntó con burla. - ¿Que eres inmortal? ¿Recuerdas quién te dio esa maldición, niña fantasma? - rió con fuerza. - Además, ¿de verdad querías herir el cuerpo de tu anciano abuelo?

Abrió los ojos hasta casi salírsele de sus órbitas, y semi incorporándose chilló:

- ¡¡CÁLLATE!! ¡¡TÚ NO SABES NADA!! - pero después de eso se retorció otra vez, quedándose sin fuerzas tirada en el suelo.

- ¡Kurai! - Watanuki se lanzó hacia ella, sin importarle la presencia del vampiro tan próxima a ellos, y quitándose la chaqueta de su uniforme de instituto, lo presionó contra la herida para detener la hemorragia, levantando con suavidad su espalda y apoyándola contra su pecho.

Doumeki volvió a alzar su arco, apuntando al centro del corazón de aquel viejo detestable, pero Luffy comenzó a avanzar hacia él, con paso lento pero decidido.

- Ya me has hartado, viejo asqueroso. - murmuró. - Has herido a todos mis nakamas, les has maldecido, enfrentado entre nosotros, y nos has encerrado en una isla maldita. - se detuvo unos segundos, alzando su mirada hacia el hombre que tenía frente a él. - Encima mataste a Yume, después de torturarla. Has hecho que Ace y que Zoro sean de los tuyos. Y también engañaste a Kurai, que fue la que más sufrió por tu culpa. - llevó un brazo hacia atrás, retorciéndolo al mismo tiempo. - ¡¡TE VOY A PATEAR HASTA QUE DEJES DE EXISTIR!!

Doumeki disparó, y su flecha se unió al puño de Luffy, golpeando a la vez en el pecho del hombre, que recibió el impacto sin darle tiempo a apartarse. Dejó escapar un gutural gemido de dolor, y al instante siguiente se convirtió en un charco de una sustancia negra entre líquida y gaseosa en el suelo.

- ¡¿Qué ha hecho?! - preguntó alarmado Watanuki. Kurai, respirando con dificultad era la única que lo sabía.

- Ese es su poder... De esta forma se ha ido introduciendo en los cuerpos de otras personas para poseerles o maldecirles... La isla entera esta llena de su... forma gaseosa... Por eso los que vienen de fuera acaban involucrados también a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado...

Luffy siguió el charco, que se iba moviendo rápidamente hacia el boquete que había hecho entre los zombis y él, con los aldeanos intentando entrar todavía pero sin éxito... porque Kokugan se había levantado y les había detenido.

- ¡Oye, tú! ¡El viejo raro va hacia tí! - le alertó el chico de goma.

El chico se dio la vuelta, con los ojos entrecerrados y visiblemente cansado, y al ver la mancha dirigirse a él apretó los dientes con fuerza, dejando de luchar por un momento.

- Mierda... - echó a correr hacia uno de los lados, pero el charco trepó por su pierna, derribándolo, y en poco tiempo, envolviéndolo.

- ¡¡Yami!! - chilló Kurai, retorciéndose en los brazos de Watanuki, que le dirigió una mirada sobrecogida por el dolor que había en su voz. - No... a él también no... - sollozó, con una gruesas lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

El chico se revolvió en el suelo, gritando de dolor, mientras aquella sustancia negra se introducía por completo en su interior. Doumeki disparó varias veces, pero sirvió de poco, ya que a pesar de darle, él era ahora el cúmulo de toda la maldad y las maldiciones de la isla.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

En el último momento, el filo de la espada se había desprendido y caído antes de alcanzarle. Sanji escuchó el ruido del metal quebrándose al chocar contra el suelo, y volvió a abrir los ojos. Si no había muerto era porque no le había llegado el momento. Debía seguir luchando, por más que fuera una batalla inútil.

Se agachó, recogiendo el trozo de metal, y lo clavó en el muslo del espadachín, que dejó escapar un grito de dolor, mientras retrocedía. Eso le sorprendió, ya que ninguna patada había podido con él, pero el corte sí parecía haberle afectado. Entonces lo volvió a ver: ese extraño humo que salía de su boca y su herida; y al lanzarle una mirada furiosa, pudo comprobar que sus ojos ya no eran tan oscuros.

- Encontré tu punto débil, ¿eh? - exclamó, con una sonrisa confiada, poniéndose en pie, en pose de combate otra vez. Zoro lanzó lo que le quedaba de empuñadura, arrancándose el pedazo de hierro en su pierna, y sujetó la katana de sus dientes con su mano libre. - Ahora no pienso rendirme.

- Cómo... quieras... cocinero estúpido...

El corazón de Sanji se encogió ligeramente de la impresión, y se quedó unos segundos inmóvil. Casi hubiera querido abalanzarse sobre él para abrazarle y besarle, sólo por el simple hecho de llamarle como siempre solía hacer. Pero simplemente sonrió, apoyándose en sus manos y dándole una fuerte patada a la katana de su mano derecha, haciendo que saltara por lo aires.

Zoro retrocedió, tirándose hacia donde la espada había caído mientras se protegía con la otra, pero Sanji le hizo tropezar con sus largas piernas y llegó antes que él, apuntándole directamente a la cara con el peliverde a sus pies.

- Ríndete.

En aquel momento, algo en Zoro se removió, provocándole un gran dolor. Esa escena... Kuina...

- ¡¡Aghhhh!! - de su boca salió a borbotones una espesa sustancia negra, ya no era sólo el humo negro. También sus ojos derramaron lágrimas negras, mientras se retorcía con terribles arcadas.

- ¡Zoro! - Sanji dejó caer la espada y sujetó los hombros del espadachín, colocándolo de costado, golpeando suavemente su espalda para que siguiera expulsando todo lo que pudiera de aquella sustancia.

Por la mente de Zoro comenzó a penetrar la luz. Había sido como estar dormido, durante mucho tiempo, tanto que le había parecido una eternidad. La imagen que seguía en su mente era Kuina, sujetando su katana blanca, amenzando con rajarle si hacía el mínimo movimiento. Pero no era ella, y aunque en su corazón sentía un pinchazo de tristeza y nostalgia, se sentía terriblemente aliviado. La persona que sujetaba la espada era alguien a quien quería ver, alguien con el que no podía vivir sin él. Al que había echado tanto en falta como Kuina, y, mientras aquella luz se volvía dorada, se dió cuenta de que a él le había echado más en falta que a ninguna otra persona nunca antes.

- Sa... Sanji... - masculló, escupiendo más de aquella sustancia. No podía ver nada en aquel momento, ni tampoco oír nada. Tampoco estaba seguro de si sentía algo. Pero estaba cansado de aquella oscuridad a la que se había dejado someter. Ese no era él, Roronoa Zoro no se iba a rendir nunca ante nadie. Aquel dichoso hombre dejaría de controlarle.

Sanji, mientras tanto, miraba angustiado como Zoro se retorcía en el suelo, sujeto sólo por sus hombros. Zoro arañaba el suelo, gritando y escupiendo, y podría jurar que lo hacía con rabia, hasta que arañó sus propios brazos, hiriéndose y comenzando a brotar sangre negra de él. Le sujetó de las manos para que dejara de hacerse daño, apoyando su espalda contra su pecho, notando sus músculos tensarse, expulsando cada vez menos líquido, limitándose a ser un ligero humo negruzco, y por fin notó como su cuerpo se relajaba y se dejaba caer sobre él, apresurándose a sujetarlo mejor entre sus brazos, dándole la vuelta y llevando una mano a su mejilla.

- Zoro... - le llamó, un poco temeroso. Su respiración era agitada, estaba pálido y sudoroso, pero al abrir lentamente los párpados, vió sus intensos y conocidos ojos negros, esbozando automáticamente una sonrisa de alivio, mientras alzaba lentamente su mano hacia él, tocándole la mejilla también.

- Lo conseguiste... - susurró sin aliento. - Esta vez me has ganado...

- ¡I-imbécil! - gritó, notando como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, e inevitablemente, caían sobre el rostro de Zoro. - ¡Eso... no importa ahora, estúpido! - su voz se quebró, al tiempo que se encogía sobre Zoro, y juntaba su frente con la de él. - Joder... lo que me has hecho sufrir, cabrón... - susurró, chupándose los mocos, y haciendo sus lloros un poco más audibles. - Te quiero, idiota...

Zoro sintió como si su alma volara libre con esas palabras, como si su pecho se hinchara y fuera a salir volando con una fuerza mucho mayor a la que le podría haber dado aquel miserable vampiro.

- Yo también te quiero, atontado... - susurró, besando sus labios. Notó su cálido aliento hacer cosquillas en su piel, sus suaves y húmedos labios, un poco mordisqueados de los nervios que había pasado en aquellos últimos días y horas, su lengua, que penetró con tanta facilidad su boca y se acarició con la suya, sintiendo un placer y un calor desbordantes recorrer su cuerpo hasta la punta de sus pies. No quería separarse nunca de aquella boca, no quería volver a separarse de Sanji nunca más, y por la manera en que presionaba su cabeza con su mano para profundizar aún más el beso, le dio a entender que tampoco quería alejarse jamás de él.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Luffy golpeó repetidamente el cuerpo de Yami, deforme en algunas partes, como a la mitad de sus brazos, parte de su frente, o en su cadera, donde una especie de burbuja de aglomerado negro sobresalía de manera peligrosa por debajo de su piel.

- Yami... - murmuró Kurai de nuevo, desde los brazos de Watanuki, totalmente desamparada. ¿Que no iba a terminar nunca aquello? ¿Siempre iba a quitarle las personas que más le importaban? No podía, no iba a permitírselo de nuevo.

- ¿Kurai? - la chica se alzó, ayudada con sus poderes del diablo, extrayendo su ocarina de sus ropas y llevándosela a los labios.

La sala se llenó de una suave melodia, que a medida que avanzaba hacia donde se encontraban Luffy y su amigo, se iba volviendo cada vez más agresiva, a la vez que un poco fúnebre.

- Puedes pudrirte en el infierno. Tú y el abuelo, no os quiero ver jamás. Pero no permitiré que te lleves a nadie más contigo. - se escucharon las susurrantes voces de las decenas de murciélagos que formaban la mitad inferior de su cuerpo decir, sin seguir la melodía que tocaban sus dedos.

Luffy volvió a golpear a Yami, sin haberse percatado de nada más, y entonces salió de su boca un poco de la sustancia negra, empapando el suelo durante unos instantes, y después evaporándose. Siguió atacando y golpeando, saliendo cada vez más, sin darle oportunidad de defenderse, aunque en realidad, casi parecía un muñeco sin vida, un saco de arena que se dejaba golpear. De la barbilla de Kurai gotearon gruesas lágrimas, observando la escena, mientras los murciélagos iban dejando un rastro en el suelo de la sangre que estaba perdiendo de la herida en su vientre.

Otra flecha impacto en el cuerpo de Yami, expulsando algo más de la sustancia, escuchándose el gutural gemido del viejo vampiro inundar la sala y rebotar en las frías paredes.

- ¡No! ¡No podéis matarme! - chilló él. - ¡Me llevaré a Kokugan conmigo si lo hacéis...!

Kurai bajó los brazos, dejando de tocar, y en ese momento fue cuando Luffy se dio cuenta de que había estado escuchando su ocarina sonar, mirándola un poco aturdido.

- Que te crees tú eso. - y envolvió su cuerpo convertida totalmente en murciélagos.

Por unos momentos no se supo qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, sólo se escuchaban los agudos sonidos de los animales, y poco después, los desgarrados gritos del vampiro, seguidos de los de Yami. Y entonces se formó en humo la silueta del vampiro que habían visto en la anterior isla sobre ellos, gritando furiosamente, y desapareciendo de una vez por todas al ser alcanzada por el puño de Luffy y la flecha de Doumeki al mismo tiempo.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Pareció que todo iba a cámara lenta: Luffy cayendo en el suelo después de haber saltado para atacarle por última vez, Doumeki bajando su arco, Kurai convirtiéndose de nuevo en persona, sujetando los hombros de Yami, que parecía inconsciente. Watanuki se dio la vuelta al escuchar los pasos de Zoro y Sanji acercarse hasta ellos, apoyándose el uno en el otro para caminar.

Finalmente, la pesadilla había terminado.

**TSUZUKU**


End file.
